The Past That Haunts
by Trystan438
Summary: Trystan has much pain in her life, from her true love mysteriously walking out on her, to her family's murder, both haunt her still. Will she ever mend her broken heart and find love again in a certain Orlesian bard? Only time will tell. F/F Femslash
1. Healing

**The Past That Haunts: **By Trystan438

Ok giving it a go with my first fanfic. I have a romantic heart and also one for humor and drama. So I hope you like what this is about. Leliana is my girl and so is Morrigan, oh yeah. (But I love Leliana more yes I do!) So going to be lots of love, romance, romance, romance, fluffy like the stay puft marshmallow man, well not so mushy to where you will get sick, but very sweet and tender, I am a romantic ok, gees. Also going to have femslash, so it will not be for the faint of heart with that wonderful and delicious aspect which is female love. Mmm, hmm (Not smut though). So let me get into this story and please read and review, it will help me a lot to know what you guys and gals think.

So if you love Leliana like I do, that beautiful face, a body to die for, and that seductive accent…whaaa rawr! Enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:**Anything you don't recognize from the game is mine. Of course BioWare owns Dragon Age and stuff. If I did I would have made the game to where you could romance every character male or female meaning you could get Morrigan dammit if you are a girl. No Nexus downloads…man that takes up memory. Although I guess its worth it right? Right?

**Warnings: **Femslash (Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes) humor, drama and violence.

Please read and review. This girl loves reviews!

**_Chapter 1: Healing_**

Trystan Cousland and the orlesian bard were taking watch together on a clear and calm summer night, where Leliana was doing most of the talking as usual with her one of many stories she loved to tell the beautiful hazel eyed warrior. Tonight was one of those nights, a clear night with a blanket full of stars up above and it reminded her of a special story, the story of Alindra and her soldier. Trystan was not one for love stories and this one in particular annoyed the hell out of her and it showed.

"I just don't see where this is going." Trystan said rolling her eyes at the blue eyed chantry girl or chantry wench as the witch would call her, not really in the mood for mushy bedtime stories.

"Oh come on now, it is a tale of love and complete and utter loyalty. Alindra she really loved her soldier, and those stars up there in the sky represent them. I wonder does a love like that ever exist? Can it exsist?"

Trystan cocked her head to the side and watched the bard look up at the night time sky. The bard was so interesting, and at times really annoying, cute…_very_ cute…dammit ok… beautiful. All this talk of love and companionship made her hair stand on the back of her neck however.

"It may exist, but it never lasts. Love makes us weak, we do stupid things when we are in that state of mind. Huh, love, what is it anyways but a fickle emotion that causes us to let our guard down, and when you do love someone so much it hurts and just when you think everything is going so well it….it….fades." The warrior stated her voice trickling away softly into a whisper.

_Wow she has been talking to Morrigan a lot, now I see why they get along so well._ The bard thought.

Leliana then turned her head to look at the warrior with curious eyes. _I wonder what that was about? Did she…love someone once that hurt her? Hmm._ The bard had always been fond, and _very _attracted to this woman sitting next to her in the grass ever since they left Lothering for instance, so mysterious she thought and so damn stubborn, and at times….rude. She figures that the witch was really rubbing off on her, Morrigan was the only one who she ever really would speak to anyways, they were both hard headed, sharp tongued and the very thought of helping people was a big waste of time in her eyes. Although she did see that softer side kick in when they were at Redcliffe.

At first Trystan did not even want to help that village, but in the back of the girls mind it reminded her of home, how they got attacked with no word, butchered and slaughtered by Howe's men. That is when she made the choice to lock down and give in. It made the orlesian smile and think perhaps she does have a heart after all. Then there was the circle and saving the mages, looking at the old woman by the name of Wynne, she reminded her of Nan. Dammit she thought to herself all these people around her were reminding her of loved ones that she had lost. Even that damn brat Conner her helping his ass out from that desire demon which Morrigan was not happy about, especially saving Isolde as well….Trystan still remembers Oriana and Oren, his little lifeless body…..the past just kept torturing her.

The warden then pulled her blade out and a sharpening stone and began to work on it, stroking the fine blade up and down the dull steel to re-sharpen the tip and edges. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw the orlesian begin to stare at her, she let her and kept on her blade. Trystan knew that this girl had good intentions and meant well, it's just sometimes Leliana would go on, and on, and on. But nonetheless, she would put up with her. The warrior then began to whistle and hum, still watching every now from the corner of her eye at the bard intently watching her stroke her blade, it amused her.

Leliana scanned the girls very beautiful features, green eyes, red shoulder length hair, not as red as her own, it was a little more orange with a touch of blond streaking through the silky strands, ones of which she wishes for some reason she could run her fingers through. Rosy cheeks, creamy smooth skin, and perfect, oh so perfect lips. Her blue eyes then trailed down lower looking in _other _forbidden places, the warriors tunic was dark blue, with a low cut neck accentuating her cleavage, very nice.

The warden had curves in all the right places Leliana thought and it made her mouth dry and her head dizzy thinking of what that body looked like without all that armor and or her night gear that she would wear in camp. Then that ass that the bard would sometimes stare at when they would be walking on their journeys, nice and firm now that she thought about it, yes this girl was perfect and beautiful in everyway. Yes, this young twenty-two year old girl was quite the looker.

The warrior caught the bards gaze and raised an eyebrow at her, she smirked a bit and chuckled low. "Your eyes are wandering."

"Huh? Um…" Leliana shook the images and swallowed thick, she took a deep breath wondering if she should ask a question about her past or not, she thought would she get angry? Would she snap? "Can I ask a question of you Trystan?"

"Of?" She asked sharpening her blade.

The bard looked down and took a gulp, watching her scrape the stone against the sharp edge. "W-well y-your past?"

"Grmph, what about it Leliana? What is _so_ damn important in my life that you are _so_ curious about?" The warden asked lowering the blade and giving an annoyed glance.

"Well, I see you said something, something that got me a little curious. The talk about love for instance, what you said of how love makes you do stupid things, and that just when you think it is going well it…fades. Did…someone hurt you Trystan, for you to feel the way you feel? Did you love someone and they wronged you?"

Trystan sat there and stared forward, she turned her head to the orlesian bard who was looking at her like a little puppy dog with those big blue eyes begging her to let her in and tell her. The warden ran her fingers through her shoulder length orange locks and sighed, she was hesitant but yes she would tell the girl, for she knew she would keep prying if not.

"What is it to you?" Trystan asked plunging her sword in the ground.

The bard reached forward and placed a warm hand on top of the warden's, the touch actually sent a current of warmth through the warriors body. "Because you are my friend."

"I-I am?" Trystan asked as her eyebrows rose in shock, the way she would treat Leliana at times, why would she befriend her?

"Yes."

The warden frowned and looked at her now in curiosity. "I never thought you…the way I…."

"I figure the reason why you give me lip is because you have personal demons, a past that will not let you be, I don't take any of it seriously. Trys you have been through a lot and…."

"What did you just call me?" The warrior asked with narrowed eyes.

"Er…um….Trys..I'm sorry I did not mean to offend."

The warden laughed heartily, she closed her eyes and shook her head, she smiled at the nickname. "No, no y-you didn't. It's just my….brother would call me that, _and_ my mother." The warrior then placed her hand on top of the bards and stroked it gently with her fingers. She looked back over and gave a smirk. "To answer your question, yes, yes I did love someone once, someone who meant the world to me. I thought I meant the same to them but, I guess I was wrong."

"Who was he? What did he do to you.?"

The warrior snorked, she tried hard not to laugh again. "Well for starters, it was not a he. It was a um….."

"She?" The bard asked grinning wide.

Trystan cleared her throat. "Ahem…uh…y-yes."

"What was her name? If you don't mind me asking."

The warrior closed her eyes and lowered her head she felt sick. "Silvara."

"Silvara? That's a pretty name."

"Y-yes…yes it is." The girl said looking away from the redhead. "She was a Dalish warrior, one of the best in her clan."

"What did she do to you to hurt so? For you to feel the way you do?" The bard asked placing her hand now on Trystan's arm that broke out in chills.

Trystan got up and walked to a nearby boulder sitting on top of it gazing up at the stars. Leliana moved slowly over and sat next to her leaning her body weight in just a little.

"It was morning, I still remember it to this day, spring was in the air, I could hear the birds from my window. The night before we had a celebration for my father's birthday, I asked Silvara to come with me to it, she was a little hesitant at first beings she was…female and I being a female, I told her that my parents accepted our relationship, they were pretty open to that kind of thing which shocked the hell out of me. My mother even made a crack to me once saying _I always knew you were different _speech. She tried and tried to have me date Sir Gilmore, ugh no, he was my best friend never could I….anyways, she lived with me in the castle, it was wonderful."

"How did you two meet? I mean Dalish, or just elves in particular do not mix with humans, so how did this come about?"

The girl sighed and continued. "One day me, Sir Gilmore, and another one of my friends were out on a little expedition, well goofing off is more like it in the forest not too far from the castle, when all of a sudden we heard screams, loud blood curdling screams. Of course we went to check it out, and there she was, her and two other elves I am guessing from her clan were being overrun by bandits. So we fought them off and killed a couple in the process. Silvara was the only survivor."

Leliana eyes widened and she leaned in a little more. "What then?"

"Well we took her back to my home, where I nursed her back to health, and to make a long story short here, we fell in love, _madly_ in love with each other. We were both twenty-one at the time, yes things could not have been...better. Such a young and exciting love we had, she was my lover, my best friend, my...everything. And then the rest is history. So there you have it."

"Ok, well that is _not _the whole story. What did she do Trys? That you despise love?"

The warrior shifted and hung her head. "That night, the night at my father's party I was getting a little tired from being around the snooty aspects which was my mother and father's friends, so me and Silvara left back to my room and…"

The bard was getting that giddy look in her eyes, she wanted details, Trystan was not about to give her any though. "Aaaaand?"

Trystan chuckled and nudged the bard with her elbow. "Look at you, you _know_ what already."

"I do not."

"You are such a liar." The warrior said pushing Leliana in the arm. "Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"So, the next morning when I woke up, I found I was alone. I looked around the castle, I asked the servants if they seen any sign of her. No one did. I retreated back to my room and found a note on my dresser. All that was written was _I am so sorry my love, _and that was it. I have not seen or heard anything from her in over eight months. I thought I did something wrong. Did I? I don't know. I wanted to go look for her, but my father forbid it, I had duties at the castle and that is when Duncan came by recruited me. Then shortly after that is when Howe..." Her voice trailed off and she switched it back to Silvara. "I gave her everything, my heart, my soul, my un-dying love. So you see that is why love is a fickle thing Leliana, it just destroys you. My heart, my heart is broken she was my first love, I don't think that…bah forget it we should be getting…."

Before she could get to her feet, the orlesian pulled her back down upon the rock, she looked deep, deep into those green eyes, eyes that made her stomach flip. "There is always room for love in your heart Trystan, just because of one bad relationship does not mean that you can't love again, love it is a beautiful thing, do not give up on it." She then looked at the warrior and studied her for a moment before continuing. "There _is_ a certain severity about you."

"Severity?"

"Yes and finding a person behind that all is nice. _Very_ nice, but I was trying to say something nice to you wasn't I? You must forgive me my mind tends to wander so."

"Uh…yeah, well look Leliana so now you know about why I can't…"

The bard reached up and placed her palm against the side of Trystan's face, it made the warrior shudder and close her eyes at the warm feeling of that soft hand. How is it that all that archery and dagger twirling she managed to keep her hands so smooth, Trystan thought. She slowly reopened her eyes and gazed into the orlesian's, what the hell was this feeling? She could not allow…..

"Trys I just want to say I enjoy talking to you, I feel comfortable around you, like I could say anything and you wouldn't judge me. I have never felt this close to anyone in a long time, I really….enjoy your company." The bard said softly as her fingers trailed down the side of the girls face.

Trystan narrowed her eyes and smirked. The warrior felt like being a smart ass. "I see, and do you _often_ prefer the company of other women?" Yeah that should make her get her hand off my face she thought.

Nope, it didn't. Leliana smiled slyly and leaned in close to where her breath was hitting the warrior's lips. "And what if I told you that I do? Very much so in fact?"

The warden's eyes widened she stuttered. "I-I uh…w-well. Ahem, you do now do you? Never would I have…."

"Thought? Well it's true. Does that make you nervous now, I hope not, I consider you a dear friend I don't want to scare you away." She breathed as her lips came closer still.

"Leliana? I really think we should…."

"What? Ignore this moment that we are having? I do not want to…and I hope that…you don't either?"

So close, so close.

_Maker help me. _"I-I….."

"Warden?"

The two jumped up and turned to see golden eyes darting at them and a woman looking at them disgustingly with folded arms. "Tis time for me and the fool to take watch now, we were wondering where you two were. And now I see." She said as her eyes glanced back and forth at them.

Trystan rose from the rock and walked up to the witch. "It was not what you think, so you can shoot those thoughts from that pretty little head of yours my friend." She whispered.

"I was _not_ going to say anything, 'twas you who are jumping to conclusions warden. Now if you would please let me get this watch over with, the quicker it ends the better."

"Yes ma'am." The warden exclaimed saluting to the apostate who smacked her on the arm.

"Do not mock me."

Trystan rubbed her arm and laughed she loved to get under the witch's skin. "I'm not, just go take watch now ok?"

"Hmph." Morrigan's eyes then rose to meet the bard's whose face was extremely flushed. She sauntered up to her and smiled deviously. "Sly little chantry girl you are, you are not some innocent little sister are you?" She said in one of her snarky tones.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." Morrigan answered flatly.

"Are you _sure_? I have seen the way you look at her you know. I am a bard, I notice _everything_." Leliana whispered smiling a little cheerfully at the witch who was not.

"Obviously not that good of one, have you noticed that she has now walked off back to camp leaving you behind, in the cold." The witch said laughing on the inside, she wanted to get under her skin now. She stopped the bard from going back to camp pulling her back close to her staring into her eyes. "The way you look at her so intently, so hungrily. One would think that you have never seen a woman before."

The bard's eyes narrowed. "Where I look is not your concern Morrigan."

" 'Tis true, I cannot deny you this, but why would she want _you_ when she could have…_me_?"

Leliana's eyes widened at the remark. "Excuse me? I thought you said you were…and how do you know she even likes women anyways Morrigan, and all of a sudden _you_ swing in the opposite direction? You will go after anything on two legs won't you, male _or_ female."

The witch chuckled. "I never _said _anything, all I said was I was not jealous, never did I say she did not…_interest _me." The witch exclaimed. She then began to walk around Leliana as if she were her prey honing in for the kill. "She tells me alot more about herself than you think my dear. And as far as me how did you say, swinging the other way, _you_ do _not_ know me bard _or_ what my tastes are." _And maybe, just maybe my taste is for Trystan._

"Hmph. You seem pretty confident for a woman who was raised in a swamp, far away from anything remotely civilized." Leliana said watching the witch's every move.

Morrigan placed her fingers pressing them into the bards shoulder as she continued circling her. "And maybe _that _is my appeal. A woman like _you _she could find in any city in Thedas. You think you are cultured? Worldly?" She stopped and stood now directly in front of her smirking, and getting the bard quite heated by the way the orlesian's face was getting redder by the second with each jab at her well being. "Powdered, perfumed, you ooze elegance, but why would a woman such as Trystan want a woman writhing around limp beneath her frozen in place by the thought she might ruin her hair."

Leliana folded her arms she was heated alright. "So what your saying is that you are wild and uninhibited. I suppose she _may _like your shrieking, I bet you sound like a genlock getting murdered, a sweet, sweet sound to a Grey Warden. You should be careful if she does decide to take you, (_which I hope she doesn't) If _she is _that _desperate, yes scream loud Morrigan, to where they can hear you in the Anderfels."

Morrigan laughed she did get under her skin, victory. "Tsk, tsk Leliana, now who is the one who is _jealous_? You should watch it, you could give yourself wrinkles." The witch said trying to reach up and touch the redheads face.

The bard jerked back and glared daggers. "Get away from me or I shall have to take drastic measures."

The witch smirked some more. "Resorting to violence, and here I thought you were civilized."

Leliana had about enough she could hear and she stormed off back to camp quickly bumping into Alistair on the way.

"Ow, hey Leliana? Leliana?" The Templar looked at Morrigan and scowled. "What did you say to her?"

"I _said_ nothing, here give me the wood for the fire."

Alistair was not buying it. "_Right_ and you really are not a bitch."

Morirgan chuckled and sat down grinning on the inside at her accomplishments, oh how fun it was to torture the bard, what, what fun.

"Yes she is quite the interesting warden 'tis true Leliana, very beautiful, mysterious, cunning, so much alike we two are, very much indeed. And what if she _does _decide to take me? What of it? It would kill you I'm sure. Yes why would she choose you when she could have someone like me? Strong, quick witted, beautiful and very….seductive? We will have to see about that now won't we Leliana?" The witch thought.

Morrigan and the warden were close friends, very, very close. The warden intrigued her fully, she _would _stare at her from time to time even flirt quite lewdly at times which would make the warden blush and giggle like a school girl, as would she, oh the flirting, why she thought? Who knows. Would she ever consider taking it even further than friendship, the thought never crossed her mind until now with the help of the bard plugging it into her brain. Trystan was very kind to the witch, listening to her stories, backing her up in decisions, although the ones that the _warden_ had made lately really pissed her off, but that is what makes their friendship stronger is that the warden never put up with crap, not from her or anyone else. She loved it. Yes would she take it further? She would have to wait and see.

Meanwhile back at camp Trystan was seated in front of her tent continuing to sharpen her blade and shine her warden commander armor's breastplate, she looked up and noticed the bard coming back into sight and she looked angry, what was this she thought, earlier she was all trying to feel up on her and now she is pissed? Maybe it was because she did not give into the charms of the lovely orlesian. She wanted to, but Silvara was still on the back of her mind. The warden shifted her eyes to the side and saw that the bard thunked herself down in front of her own tent staring off into space.

Trystan was fighting with herself. "Talk to her, no don't, no you idiot find out what's wrong. Fine, fine ok." She got to her feet and sat her things down before going to talk with the redhead. She cleared her throat and sat down next to her. "As you said earlier, the stars are out."

Leliana snickered. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I was uh, wondering what is wrong actually. You seem distracted. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me you little bard you. I can tell your pouting, your bottom lip is jutted out and it looks like you have just lost your puppy somewhere in a dark alleyway."

The bard grumbled. "It, well I-I am _not_pouting." Leliana exclaimed, she then said some choice words in orlesian that made Trystan get goosebumps.

"You and that accent of yours. I quite like it, even if you probably just cursed me out in your foreign tongue, it's still, nice."

_If only you could see what this tongue can do my dear warden_. "Oh you, like my accent?"

"Yeah it's um, forgive me please for saying so but, sexy." She said her face got red as a darkspawn eyeball.

Leliana blushed too. "I-I thank you."

"Your welcome, so now will you tell me?"

The bard sighed not sure about it, then she finally gave in. "It's Morrigan."

"She say something to you? If she did I can set her straight you know, she listens to me."

"No, I don't need her to think that I am a tattle tale and that I tell you everything that we have an argument about."

"What was the argument?" The warden asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid stuff not worth even bringing up." Leliana said looking down.

Trystan looked at her for a moment, she wanted to ask more, but if the bard wanted it to go away, then she would not press the issue. "Ok, well you can tell me, when you feel like it, I won't pry Leli."

The bard's eyes shot up and she grinned. "What?"

"Huh? What?

"Leli?"

The warden scratched her head. "Oh, uh I'm like you I give nicknames, sorry."

The bard smiled sweetly and was bold as she kissed the warden on the cheek. "How sweet, I like it."

"Y-your, welcome?" Trystan blushed even harder, she then stretched and looked back toward her tent. "I think I'm going to call it a night and go write some stuff about today in my journal."

Leliana cocked her head and gave an amused glance at our warden who was getting to her feet. "A journal? I never knew you kept one."

"I do, it helps me relax and wind down."

The bard also got to her feet and walked Trystan over. "Well maybe if you do not mind, I could join you in your tent and watch you write."

The warden gave a sly smile. "I think you would be bored just watching me sit there and scribble away, not very entertaining Lel."

"Oh, come on. Maybe you could even read me some of your previous installments?"

Trystan laughed. "That's personal stuff now."

"Well, yes or no then, can I join you?" The orlesian asked feeling her heart beat faster, hoping she would say yes.

"I guess I don't see any harm, but I'm warning you, it is not going too be exciting."

_It can be_. "Ok well let's go then shall we?" Leliana said ducking her head inside the warden's tent with the warden following right behind.

"Well now, this is a roomy tent. You are very organized." The bard remarked looking at how clean and neat everything was.

Trystan laid her sword and breastplate down and turned her oil lamp up some more to get things brighter. "Oh, my mother always hounded me about it. Clean your room, make sure everything is neat, I miss those times, I miss….her." She said softly as she removed her boots and sat down on her bedroll with her head hanging down.

Leliana came over and put her arm around her and rubbed her back. "I am sorry my friend, so sorry. I know how much you miss them. If you need to cry, then cry, I will be here."

"Crying is a sign of weakness, I cannot do such a thing."

"No it means you are human, it's ok Trys, it's ok." The bard soothingly replied as she felt the strong warrior start to break.

She did break and hard, what was this orlesian doing to her emotions, she felt safe to cry around her, to where as with everyone else she was strong, and thick skinned, but in Leliana's arms she felt secure, and that she would not judge her. The warrior put her head on the bard's shoulder and put her arms around her waist as she cried and cried. Leliana rocked her gently and held her close, so close it made her heart melt, she felt for this warden, she really felt something…love.

"I feel like a fool." Trystan said as she lifted her head and looked at the blue eyes looking at her with such concern.

"You are not, now stop it, I will not have you say those things. You are a strong woman, you should see yourself, so strong and valiant, you are amazing." She breathed.

"Hmph, I guess, I just don't like to show this side of me."

"What your human side? Your softer side? You should show this side more often, you would be surprised where it may lead you. It may lead you to remarkable places."

Trystan regarded her for a moment with her words of wisdom, she smiled and all of a sudden did not feel like writing. She crawled into her bedroll and laid on her back with her hands behind her head and gazed off at the tents peak above her. The bard saw her and slowly, cautiously lay down next to her, doing the same thing. The orlesian looked over at her and watched her eyes not leave the ceiling, the warden sighed and looked over at the bard next to her, she also gave a grin to her.

"Thank you my friend." The warrior said softly.

"For?"

"Cheering me up like that. You are quite…remarkable if I do say so myself." Trystan proclaimed as she sighed and stretched her body out like a cat.

"You're welcome, anytime." The bard said her eyes felt heavy and she began to yawn. "Oh, sorry, I guess I'm a little tired."

"Yeah me too. I guess it's time for bed." Trystan propped herself up on an elbow and looked toward the tent opening. "Listen Leliana, about the way I have treated you in the past, I just want to say I'm sorry, you are….." She then looked down and noticed that the bard's eyes were closed. "Oh, I….well now I didn't mean to bore you." She said giggling.

The warden smiled and shook her head, she went and got another blanket and put it over the bard and tucked her in tight. She watched her for sometime, she now began to look at the girl, looking at her flawless features, admiring her lovely complexion her flaming red hair, her little braid, and those blue eyes that would look at her, well when they were open that is.

"Gee she sure does sleep like a log, a very….pretty log with a nice smile, beautiful face, and that accent, maker." She stroked the side of her face and continued to smile, Leliana it seems was rubbing off on her now. "Oh, Trystan, what are you doing_?"_ She leaned down and kissed thebard on the forehead before lying back down and falling asleep next to the orlesian redhead.

In order to move on, there would have to be healing, she still was not sure if she could from all the pain that she endured in the past. Only time would tell.

* * *

Well there you go. Hopefully I did ok. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks.

Leave your reviews for me it would be nice for me to see your thoughts and comments, to see what I need to work on if anything at all. Happy New Year! -Trystan


	2. The Love Of A Bard

Thanks for the reviews, _especially_ **Nightwish11606**, thanks! So we now can read each others stories and enjoy and keep on reading and reviewing. Cool! Oh and Also thanks to **IStoleYourJuice,** thanks as well and I hope you continue to read my story. Anyway here is my next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Please do leave your reviews and comments for me. Thanks.

_**Chapter 2: The Love Of A Bard**_

"I love you Trystan, so very much."

"I love you too."

The warrior sat up and looked down at her Dalish love laying with her arms around her waist looking up at her with those beautiful blue eyes that always made Trystan weak staring into them. The elven warrior slowly sat up with her, still a little tired from just a few minutes earlier. Trystan always loved to make love to her elf, they were quite the feisty ones in between the sheets, but at the same time very loving and passionate. Trystan drug her lover back down under the covers and rested her head upon her chest listening to Silvara's heart beat, she closed her eyes while a smile formed on her lips, she couldn't be happier.

"That was quite….amazing." The red haired warrior breathed trailing finger tips along the girl's taut stomach.

Silvara took the warriors hand and placed it at her lips kissing it softly before intertwining their fingers together. She looked down and gave a smile while running her fingers through her lover's silky hair. "Yes, yes it was. Making love to you is _always_ amazing."

Trystan looked up and took a contented sigh before she wanted to tell the girl what was on her mind. "You know Silvara, I uh…just wanted to say that, you mean so very much to me, I have never felt this way about anyone. You are my first love, my first…everything. I love you so much."

"And I you my love. I feel the same way, even though you may not be my first, but you will be my last for I can't see myself with any other, just you."

Trystan sat up and grinned. "Lets leave this place; lets go off and venture this world together, you and I against the world. Come on, let's leave tonight right now."

Silvara giggled. "You know we can't just up and leave, what about your parents? Your family Trys? No we can…."

Trystan leaned down and kissed the girl passionately to try and persuade her. "Please? Come on. _Please?_

Silvara shook her head. "No, I won't take you away from your family. I can't do that."

The warrior lay back down and grumbled. "Fine, fine." She then turned her head and scooted in close wrapping her arm around her. "Can you promise me something though?"

"Anything."

"Promise that you will never leave me, that you will love me forever and ever."

The elf kissed the warrior on the lips and smiled a sweet smile dragging her thumb down her cheek. "I promise you Trystan Cousland, my one and only love of my life, I promise to never leave you, I promise to take care of you. I give you my heart and soul, now and forever." She whispered before kissing her again, she looked into her green eyes and smirked. "I have something to give you."

"Oh? Like what? Yourself again, on top of me, while you ride me like a halla?"

Silvara laughed. "Hmm maybe in a minute." The elven girl said. She then looked at her hand and pulled off a ring from her finger, and held it up in front of the warriors face. "I want you to have this."

Trystan's eyes widened she shook her head and looked at her love. "I-I can't take this, this is your clans ring, no I…."

"Please? I want you to have it, as a token of my love, when you look at this ring, think of me."

"Or I can just look at you." Trystan stated wiggling her eyebrows.

The elf's eyes narrowed. "I am serious Trys. Please? Take it my love."

The warrior nodded and held out her right hand. Silvara slipped it onto her ring finger and took her hand in hers. "Thank you love. Now since we are giving gifts, I too have something for you as well."

"Like you said, is it you, but I think I want _you _on top this time."

"Later." The warrior said before kissing the girl on the cheek. She got up and moved to her dresser and pulled out a tiny jewel box, she walked back over and crawled back into bed. "Here."

"What?" Silvara asked sitting up now looking down at the box. "What is this?"

Trystan smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just open it will you."

Silvara smiled and opened it up. Her eyes twinkled at the sight. "Oh, Trys it-it's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes very much." She pulled out the piece of jewelry; it was a golden necklace that had the letter T hanging from it encrusted with diamonds. "This is…wow. I, d-don't know what to say."

Trystan smiled brightly, she wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her neck gently while stroking her long dark hair. "You _could _thank me."

"Yes thank you, it's gorgeous."

"Just like you. Now you can thank me, and _not_ by using words this time." The warrior said huskily.

Silvara giggled. "I will, but first can you put it on me?"

"With pleasure." Trystan put the beautiful necklace around the girl's neck; she kissed her shoulder and the tip of her pointed ear. "It looks so beautiful on you."

Silvara looked into her lovers hazel eyes, she stroked her face and then looked down, she grinned and took a deep breath. "Yes, let's leave." She said as her head slowly rose to look at her again.

Trystan smiled brightly. "Y-you mean it?"

Silvara nodded and smiled back. "Yes, but…not tonight. Tomorrow."

"Why not tonight? I want to start my life with you now." Trystan said pouting.

"Because, there is something else we need to do." Silvara said seductively throwing a devious smile her lover's way.

"What? What else is there….."

Silvara grabbed the sides of the warriors face and kissed her deeply, slowly entering her mouth with her tongue rolling it with the warrior's before they broke away for air. "I want to make love to you all night long to thank you for this beautiful gift."

The warrior laughed and nipped the elf's ear. "Oh, well then, let's not waste _any_ time with that my love."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trystan was restless as she slept, she was still dreaming of her lost love talking in her sleep. _Grnnnh, Silvara? S-Silvara? Where are you? My love? Why did you leave me? Why did you…you promised you would never leave me…why?_

The warrior walked quickly up and down the hallways in search of the elf with no luck. She saw a couple of servants and asked them if they have any idea of her whereabouts.

"Excuse me h-have any of you seen any sign of Silvara?"

"No m'lady we have not seen her since last night, is she alright?" A servant asked leaning against the wall.

"Um..yes…uh…thank you. Carry on." _Where is she? We were supposed to leave today; hmm maybe she's in the kitchen? No, maybe she went back to my room._

Trystan ran back into her room and looked around. Still nothing. She sat on the bed, her mind was in a fog, she wondered where Silvara could have gone to. She slowly rose and saw something on top of her dresser, she moved over to it and picked up the piece of parchment.

"What is this?" She opened up the paper and her eyes widened as she read what the note said:

_I am so sorry Trystan, please forgive me, but I have to leave you. I will never forget what we had or you. I will always remember and love you. Always. Goodbye, my love. -Silvara_

"What? Why did she…."

The warrior was crushed, her heart felt like it wanted to explode, she sat back down on her bed and held her face in her hands, she cried and cried, and cried. Her heart and chest hurt, so many questions, so, so many questions.

"What did I do? Silvara, what did I do to make you…leave? The only thing I wanted in this life was you. You promised me, you promised me."

The warrior began to thrash around more in her bedroll as now other memories arose, and that was of her family's death and when she had to leave them behind….

"Mother, mother!"

"Oh daughter there you are."

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's Howe's men they have taken over the castle."

"Howe? I though him and father were friends."

"I do not know, all I know is that we need to hurry and find your father."

_Father? Father, what…where father…._

"He wasn't with you last night?"

Her mother shook her head. "No. He and Howe were talking in the main hall and he never came back to bed."

"Howe, if I find him I swear I'll…."

"I know you are angry love, but now we need to find your….oh no Oren! Oriana!"

"What is it mother?" Trystan asked trying to get around her mother.

"Do not come in daughter…don't….."

She broke around and gasped. "Maker's breath! Damn him I will kill him myself!"

"Not if I don't get to him first, come on we need your father more than ever."

_Mmmph, mother? Father? Grrrnh I'll kill Howe, I'll kill him!_

Leliana was watching her the entire time, she was afraid to wake her. "So much pain you have my friend, I wish I could take it all away." She whispered as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Mother, check the larder I think I hear something."

They ran in to see the Teyrn laid on the ground critically wounded almost to the point of death.

"Oh Bryce!"

"E-Eleanor, ungh, Howe, Howe did this."

"We know my love, why is the question?"

"I don't know my dearest I….oh pup, I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"I will kill him father, I vow my vengeance on his whole house. I will kill him if it is the last thing I do!"

Eleanor looked at her husband and kissed him on his face. "We need to get you out of here."

"I think that is impossible m'lady."

"What? D-Duncan?" Eleanor exclaimed.

Duncan looked down upon the dying noble man. "You know what needs to be done now."

Bryce nodded and looked up at his daughter. "I…yes…yes."

Duncan turned to the girl and smiled. "I need you to come with me now Trystan I need you to join my order."

"What? I can't possibly….."

"You have to daughter, for me. I will not have you face the same fate as us, no you need to….grnh…go."

Her mother also nodded and agreed. "Yes your father is right. Go daughter, you need to."

"I will not leave you! No!"

Duncan sighed and put his hand on the girl shoulder. "M'lady you must, there is no more left for you here."

_No! No I….can't I won't leave!_

With much deliberation back and fourth she finally gave in to the senior warden's request and her father's. "Yes, I will do what you ask, for you father, anything for you."

"Good now go, we love you…my daughter….."

_No father! Mother! Silvara! All of you are gone! No….no!" _

Trystan sat up with a bolt and gripped her chest, she was sweaty and crying, she looked over to see the bard looking at her with such sadness.

"Have you been watching me the entire time?" The warrior asked a little perturbed and out of breath.

"I…well. I did not want to…."

"Leave me Leliana…please I didn't need you to…._maker_." She breathed as she began to cry harder.

The orlesian came over and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and kissed her cheek. "Shh let it out, it's ok, its ok I am here for you."

Trystan held onto the bard and did this just that. "I-I don't know if I can ever mend this heart of mine, it has been ripped from my chest."

The orlesian pulled back and looked into the tear stained eyes of this woman, this woman of who now has captured her heart. "You will, give it time, healing takes time."

The warrior just looked down and shook her head, she could not look at the woman seated next to her, she felt embarrassed. Leliana lifted the warden's head with her hand and stared into those emerald eyes that were making her heart race.

"I do not know if I can Leli I'm…sorry I….."

Without another word, the bard's emotions kicked in and she kissed her, oh maker why did she do that, the warden just had some _horrible _dreams of her past and now this. Dammit Leliana too fast, too fast. Trystan placed her hands on the bard's hips, that was a pretty good sign to advance the orlesian thought, so she took it a step further and forced the warrior's mouth open and snuck her tongue into her mouth. Leliana moaned into it as she felt the warm sensation of this girl's tongue playing with hers. They went back and fourth for quite sometime before Leliana pulled away abruptly and looked down she was ashamed of herself for her actions.

"I am sorry Trys I shouldn't have, I am sorry, you just had….terrible dreams. I'm sorry."

"It's...um...ok Leli no harm done ok?" Trystan replied averting the bards eyes. _Wow that kiss was…no, I should not be even thinking these thoughts._ The warrior grumbled and was thinking of her lost love again.

Leliana nodded and got to her feet. "Well, Um…I will leave you now and…"

Trystan grabbed her hand and made her sit back down. "Please don't. I do not want to be alone. Please stay?"

"A-are you…_sure_…I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Trystan chuckled and patted the bard's leg. "It's ok, we _are_ friends right?"

"Yes, yes we are. I'm still sorry about…the kiss."

"I know, water under the bridge, now let's get some sleep ok?" Trystan said softly laying down

Leliana layed right down beside her. "Right." _I still do wish we could be more than that I could make you so happy Trystan, I...could._

They both closed thier eyes and finally slept soundly until the morning light.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning the companions were walking along the trails to Orzammar watching their surroundings closely, and Morrigan was watching the warden and the bard _closely_. She saw when they both emerged from the warden's tent this morning, and it irritated her.

Trystan saw her look when they did and cut to the chase. "Morrigan?"

"Let me guess, 'tis not what it looks like."

"It….it's not. We were talking in my tent and we fell asleep."

"Why is it that I do not believe such a….."

The warden got close to her face and smiled deviously. "You should, because I will tell you now, if me and Leliana would have made love to each other last night, I guarantee you, the camp would not have had a good nights sleep, oh the noises that we would have made, I am _anything _but quiet my dear."

_Really? _Morrigan blushed and mumbled something before she walked off in a huff making the warrior laugh out loud.

The witch kept thinking of it. The bard sure was a quick one she thought, how dare she imply that _she _was the one who would go after anything on two legs when it was _her_ that was being the two bit tramp going into the warden's tent even if they did just talk and fall asleep, she was sure the orlesian was hoping for something else.

Leliana in the meantime was watching the warden like a hawk, she was thinking of their kiss from last night, it was nice, but still she did not feel like she should have made such a quick advance like that. Trystan and she were friends, and it seemed like that was all the warden wanted to be. When Leliana heard the warrior cry out her former lovers name it did hurt, but that was her first love, of course she would be crushed of losing someone who meant everything to her. Then, her parents, and their death, yes she should have been smarter.

The bard could not help it, she was in love with her, and she knows this now, she could deny it no longer, she would have to lay low and see that maybe one day she would return the feelings as well. Morrigan cocked her head to the side and scowled at the chantry girl just gazing away at the woman walking ahead of them talking to Alistair. Oh it was time to spark up some conversation again.

Morrigan caught up to Leliana and was striding along side of her watching her in the corner of her eye, how this orlesian was acting like she wanted to pounce the poor warden and have her way. The bard also was looking in the corner of her eye at the dark haired temptress, what the hell did she want and why was she walking next to her, well she ignored her until the silence was broken by the golden eyed harpy.

The witch scoffed. "See this is what I mean, you stare at her with such longing, it is almost as though you wish she would feel your gaze upon her and notice you. And maybe she does notice you, but what does she see? A girl, skinny like a boy, with wild, ragged hair."

Leliana scoffed right back at the comment. "What is your point Morrigan that I am not attractive? I do not need to make discouraging remarks about other women to make myself feel better. I know who I am. You say that I am the one who tries to be noticed, when it is _you_. Making your lewd comments, your constant flirting with her, huh, no it's not me who wants to be noticed. She has ignored your advances hasn't she? I see the way you talk with her, reaching up playing with her hair placing strands of it delicately behind her ear, then dragging your fingers down her cheek, hmm, oh no you're not trying to be noticed at all. Perhaps it's time you stop projecting your own troubles on someone else."

"Oh Leliana, Leliana, jealousy will get you nowhere." Morrigan shot back

Leliana walked quicker away from the witch, right past the warden and Alistair. Trystan saw this and looked back to see Morrigan looking around with a smile on her face.

_Dammit Morrigan what did you say to her? Oh these two will never see eye to eye. I will never understand why you don't…..shit!_

"Darkspawn!" The warden yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get into formation!" Trystan unsheathed her daggers, and ran quickly to the side when she saw a hurlock general appear with a couple genlocks. "Alistair get the general, dammit theirs an alpha too. Sten!" The warden shouted as she pointed her blade in the direction to go.

Morrigan ran up next to the warden and they were back to back looking at the creatures coming upon them.

"Ok warden, like we did the other day, remember?" The witch breathed as she was getting her magic ready.

"How can I forget…steady….now!"

Morrigan shape shifted into a giant spider and leapt in the air with great force digging her venom into two tiny genlocks, while Trystan rolled on her shoulder near the very surprised Hurlock and dislodged his head from his body. She rolled to the side again getting onto her knees while driving her daggers into a rouge splatting blood against her face.

"Grahhh!" She exclaimed as she got up and ran toward the witch this time. "You sure are impressive with that magic girl."

"Why thank you warden." Morrigan said as she let off a winter's grasp shattering a Hurlock. "You're not so bad yourself with those daggers. We are quite the pair you and I, too bad 'tis only on the battlefield and not off of."

Trystan raised an eyebrow and before she could respond the witch winked and smiled at the open mouthed warrior before she took off running again.

_What? What did she mean by that?_ Trystan shook the remark from her mind and went back into battle.

Leliana was releasing her arrows fast and with great precision, while Zevran and Sten were hacking at some more rogues.

"Alright big guy, toss me." Zevran said hopping up and down twirling his daggers.

"What?" Sten said before grumbling in his language.

"Toss me into the pile, come on trust me."

Sten looked down upon him curiously and picked him up by his leathers and threw him over into the pile of genlocks.

Zevran with lightning speed decapitated and gutted them in seconds. "Ha! Thanks you big hunky quanari you."

"Ugh elves." Sten mumbled and dismantled the rest of the horde with Alistair right by his side.

"Ow shit!" Trystan yelled as a hurlock alpha sliced into her arm, and scratching her right side and part of her abdomen, before kicking her in her ribs. "You're going to pay for that you filth!" She was on her back and pointed her daggers and thrust upward into the chest of that hurlock making him fall onto her while still impaled by her daggers. "Uh…get off you bastard." She said trying to kick him off her.

Sten came over and picked him up by one hand and tossed him top the side. "There, give me your hand warden."

Trystan reached her hand out, he took it and got her to her feet. "Thanks Sten."

"Mmm." Sten grumbled before walking away.

"Hey! A you are welcome would have been nice. Damn quanari." Trystan said dusting herself off. She looked behind her and grabbed her water skin and took a huge gulp, she looked around to see that everyone was ok.

"Damn darkspawn, my pants are ripped." Morrigan said tugging on the material, it had a huge rip from the top of her thigh down the middle of her calf showing quite a lot of her skin.

Trystan saw this and smiled, she walked over and gave a wolf whistle and a howl. "Mmm, mmm, show that leg Morrigan!"

The witch grinned and licked her lips and leaned in close to her face. "If you wish, I could show you a lot more than just my leg warden." She whispered in her ear.

Trystan blushed. "Ahem, well uh…um, are all you lot alright?" She asked walking away very red.

Leliana nodded and had a scratch on her leg and arm. "Yes, just a couple scrapes."

"Oooh Leli are you ok? That's quite a gash." Trystan said looking at the orlesian's arm.

"It's ok, I have had worse."

"No you need healing."

The bard noticed how worried the warden was with her and it made her grin. "Mon ami, I'm fine."

"What was that?"

"Oh Mon ami? It means my friend in orlesian."

"Like I said you and that accent, it's so…." Trystan stopped herself and looked into Leliana's blue eyes twinkling at her. "Um…anyways I think you need…."

Lelaina put her fingers to the warrior's lips and shook her head. "I'm fine, for you I will see Wynne when we make camp. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yes." Leliana said as she smiled appreciating the wardens concern.

Trystan smirked and walked off to check everyone else out. Morrigan stared daggers at the bard who was tending to her wound, boy did she hate her with a passion.

"Hmph, look now who is trying to be noticed, chantry wench." The witch thought as she sat upon a rock, she then looked over at the warden talking with the rest of the group.

"Alright let's walk a little further up, and we will set up camp for the night. I saw a lake around the bend we can wash up there." The warrior exclaimed as she got her daggers and sheathed them walking off with her companions right behind.

As Leliana promised she went to Wynne after her bath and went to see her about her wound. The old mage looked at her with that twinkle in her eye and smiled.

"Yes Leliana what can I…maker that is quite the wound."

"I know I washed it out good in the lake before coming here, I promised Trys that I would see you to get healed." The bard said holding out her arm.

"I see, hmm yes our warden really does look out for her companions. It seems she had taken a fondness to look after you a lot now as well as Morrigan."

"Ugh, Morrigan, can we not even talk about her."

"Oh you two are at it again I take it?"

"Mmm."

"Don't let her get under your skin child, that is what she wants, and she is succeeding in that." Wynne said putting the salve on the orlesian's arm.

"I know, but she is just so damn, I know you are right, she just knows how to hit my buttons."

"May I ask what button's she is pressing? What gets you so riled?"

Leliana looked over at the warden making her way into the forest to bathe, she looked back down and sighed.

Wynne saw the look and chuckled. "Oh, I see. The warden." She looked up at the bard and smiled. "You are quite taken with her aren't you?"

"Am I _that _transparent?"

"I have noticed that you are starting to get closer to her. Always trying to find a spot to sit next to her that is _if_ Morrigan isn't around, or to try and walk next to her, yes it is obvious." The mage said put the last bandage on her arm.

"I guess, well…yes I like her and well, Morrigan says she does, but I think she is just saying those things. She doesn't even float that way, she says that I don't know her tastes, well I do and it is _not _for the female species. Why do I let her piss me off so?"

Wynne chuckled. "Because you are in love with Trystan is why. Morrigan tries to use your weaknesses to get to you, and Trystan is your weakness. She knows right where to jab you and to say just the right words to make you so pent up with anger you lose your train of thought, and she wins everytime. Don't let her win, you can't."

"You are right, I can't let her win. I know Morrigan doesn't feel any romantic feelings towards her,_ Or does...she? _she just says those things." The orlesian then looked back at Wynne and hugged her. "Thank you my friend for those words of encouragement, I am going to go find Trystan and talk to her."

"You do that, and by the looks of it, it seems Zevran and Alistair are in line for some healing too." Wynne stated as she saw the Antivan and Templar walking up with their hands on their wounds.

Leliana smiled and turned and walked off towards the forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trystan was sore, _very _sore. She gingerly got out of the lake and slowly started to put her pants and tunic on. The pants were a breeze, but the shirt however, it hurt her to lift her arms because of her bruised rib and wounded side.

"Argh, shit this huuurrrts. Oh wow." She groaned as she finally got the tunic on. The warrior then held her arm from where it was sliced and she shook her head. "Damn darkspawn. Oh my body."

"So I see I had to go and get healing from Wynne, but you don't is that how it is now Trys?"

The warriors head snapped to attention and she smiled as she saw the orlesian standing against a tree with her arms folded watching her curse at her pain. "Look at you so worried about my well being how sweet." The warrior exclaimed as she was walking up to her.

"Well like you said we _are _friends yes? And _friends_ look out for each other."

"Yes, yes I guess you're right, you got me, but I'll be fine."

"Hogwash, I heard you cursing and writhe in pain, you are _not _fine."

Trystan gave a sideways glance and chuckled. "You are using your skills on me."

"What skills?"

"Your bard skills dear, watching, my every move, which way I go, if I'm in pain, you are such a little sneak."

The redhead giggled. "Yes that's me." Leliana then reached in her pouch on her hip and pulled something out of it and held it in front of the warden's face. It was a tiny jar of salve.

"Uh, what's _that _for?"

Leliana reached her hand out. "Give me your arm."

"Oh here we go." Trystan said rolling her eyes.

"Please lift up your sleeve."

Trystan scoffed a few times and did like she was told. "Ok here, you can be such a little mother hen."

"Again that's me." She put some of the moist concoction on her fingertips and got ready. "Ok this may sting a bit, ready?

"Oh I can take….oh maker's breath!"

"What was that?" Leliana was trying not to laugh.

The warden scowled at the redhead. "Mprh, gees woman you could have warned me."

"I did, but you were too busy playing macho."

The warrior lifted up a finger to make a retort, but she closed her mouth and grunted. "Whatever."

The warden looked down and watched how careful the bard was with her, how very gentle, the light feather like strokes of thoses fingers gliding up and down the wounded flesh, very soft, very…..nice. Trystan was breaking out in goosebumps again and Leliana noticed, she bent her head down and blew on the warriors arm making a very cool sensation arise within her wound and it felt very good, numbing the pain. The bard smiled and looked up into the closed eyes of the warden who was also smiling, oh how she wanted to kiss her again. Trystan's eyes shot open and her cheeks were red.

"Ok well…um thanks we…"

Leliana wagged a finger in the poor warden's face. "Oh, no, no, no. I am _not_ done."

"What?"

"Let me see your right side please."

Trystan narrowed her eyes. "You have got to be…"

"Joking? As funny as that may be, I'm not." The orlesian's look was stern, she meant business.

"I-I…."

"Lift up your tunic, just enough for me to see the scratch marks."

Trystan was nervous she felt herself sweating. "O-ok…h-here….."

The bard's eyes widened at the sight of the warden's stomach, very sexy she thought. "Ok now please hold still will you, unlike last time."

"Hey that hurt. You didn't even warn me." The warrior snapped with narrowed eyes.

Leliana scoffed this time. "You know you're a terrible patient."

"Well you are a….

Leliana quirked and eyebrow waiting for the comment. "A...what?"

Trystan saw the look and closed her mouth. "Nevermind."

"That's what I thought, now hold still." The bard put some more salve on her fingers and delicately, very delicately placed them on the red marks that started from the warriors bellybutton to around her side.

Trystan bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back trying not to scream. "Maker, maker, maker."

"You ok up there?" Leliana asked still rubbing the ointment onto the wounds.

"Mmm, hmm, just dandy." _Yeah right this hurts like hell._

Again Leliana was so incredible gentle on how she rubbed the cream into the wounds, Trystan relaxed as the pain was numbed again by the bard's breathing onto the salve. The warden looked down at her and she felt something in her brain connect with something in her heart. What was this girl doing to her, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, she had not felt a sensation like this in a very long time. Last nights kiss with the bard was also something quite extraordinary, she knew Leliana was upset by what she did, Trystan felt a little bad as well but boy did that kiss spark something in her body, she actually felt alive again. Like she was almost being _kissed_ back to life

Leliana was on her knees still blowing on her side and tummy, she felt a chill creep up her spine and shoot back down in a wave of electrical jolts permeating through her body, yes she was coming alive. The bard noticed the tiny bumps that broke out on the warden skin, she could not help herself any more, her hands were on the warrior's hips and her mouth was so close to that stomach that she could not help but press a kiss to it a little above where she put the ointment. She did not care what the warden said at this point, she felt love for her and that was that.

Trystan sighed at the feel of those plump lips connect with her taut stomach, she grabbed the back of the orlesian's head and trailed her fingers up through her hair and then back down to the back of her neck, she pressed her a little closer to let her know it's ok if she wanted to do that again. And yes, she did, she placed even more kisses on the warriors stomach feeling the muscles tighten underneath her lips, her hands grabbed tighter to the warden as she pulled her closer to her mouth. The bard then got those hips and pulled her around so Trystan's back was now against the tree, she continued to kiss her and flick her tongue in the middle of her belly button circling it all around which made the warrior let out a tiny moan and close her eyes.

The warden looked back down and put her hands on the sides of the orlesians head and made her stand with her, they both had fire in their eyes, Trystan wasn't sure if she should let this go on, what about Silvara? What about her lover who is nowhere to be found? She looked down and thought about it for a moment, for if she was ever going to heal, she had to move on, yes she had to, but why was it so hard?

Leliana shook her head and sighed heavily. "I-I am sorry Trys I…."

The warden placed a finger to the bard's lips dragging it down to her neck while staring into her ocean blue gaze. "Don't be, please?"

"Are you ok though? I mean you look...upset." Leliana replied with her sad blue eyes hoping she didn't upset her.

Trystan smiled and nodded her green eyes never leaving the bards mesmerizing . "Yes Leli, for the first time in my life I can truly say I am."

Leliana smiled back and stroked the warden's smooth face and cupped the side of it with her hand, thier lips were inches apart, letting thier breaths caress, feeling the warmth on them, sending both of thier minds in a upward spiral of excitement. They were _close_, so...close….

_**Caw! Caw! Plop! Plop! Plop!**_

"What the? Oh my hair!" Leliana yelled, she looked up and saw a raven fly away into the sunset. "Damn bird I-I never!"

Trystan put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Are you alright? Maker!" The warrior chuckled

"I-I ugh! Now I'll have to wash my hair again."

The warden nodded. "Well, I will leave you to that then Leli, here you can use my shampoo, it smells like melons, mmm smells nice."

Leliana grabbed it from the warrior she was so angry. "Yeah well alright, I'll be back at camp in a short while then." She said some curse words in orlesian, it probably was what the warden gathered. _That just ruined the moment! Maker's breath anyways!_

And the warden left the bard to her bathing...again.

Trystan got back into camp and noticed the witch wasn't at her little site, it was too early for her to go to bed now, the sun was barely setting. The warden made it over to the campfie where everyone was talking, everyone except for the witch.

"Hey where's Morrigan?" The warrior asked.

"Oh she said something that she had to go look for stuff in the forest, herbs or some crap like that." the templar exclaimed eating his soup.

"Oh did she now? Hmmm." Trystan was curious, she knows that Morrigan can shapeshift into animals of all kinds, she really hopes she didn't do what she thinks she did. "Well, well, well here comes the minx now." The warrior got up and walked up to the golden eyed mage walking with some green shrubs in her grasp. "Oh Morrigaaaaan?" Trystan sing-songed.

Morrigan gave a sly smile and met her half way. "Why yes warden, what can I do for you on this loveley evening?"

Trystan grabbed Morrigan by the arm and pulled her out of the way of the companions. "Can we go to your site for a moment?" She whispered into her ear.

_Oh really? _"Sure warden."

They both walked off and went to her side of the camp away from eyes and ears of thier companions. The witch put her herbs into her sack and walked over to the fire and started to warm her hands. Trystan was looking at her from across the fire with her arms folded. Still hoping she didn't do what she thinks she did.

"So, did you have a wonderful walk in the woods?"

The witch smiled wide and nodded. "Yes it was relaxing, sometimes I just like to have some _me _time, you know this." Morrigan said watching the warden's face expressions.

The warrior walked around the fire and stood in front of her now, still with arms folded. "I see, did you see anything _else_ that peaked your interests my friend?"

"Well no, nothing at all just the herbs that I..."

"You are lying Morrigan."

The witch gave a curious glance to the warrior. "What do you mean? Lying? What about? You saw that I got herbs, you just saw me put them away and..."

The warden _really _didn't have any proof just a raven flying away, to which there were many around them today, she just couldn't accuse her friend of this deed, she knows she hates Leliana, but enough to crap on her head?

Trystan looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know why I even. Forgive me I need to go..." She started to make her way until a hand stopped her.

"Is something on your mind warden?"

"No, nothing just forget I even came over here, with you."

Morrigan looked up and saw a scratch on the warden's face. "You're hurt."

"What?"

"Your face, it has a little gash on it." Morrigan said pointing to the left side of the warden's face.

The warden felt her cheek and felt the bumpy skin. "Oh, I guess I do I..."

"Here allow me." The mage put her hand against the wound and closed her eyes, she mumbled a few words and felt the magic working to heal it's target.

Trystan watched her and gasped as she too felt the magic within her.

Morrigan slowly opened her eyes and grinned slyly at the warrior in front of her. "Tis done. All better now." The witch proclaimed as she still had her hand on the warriors face.

The warden blinked a couple times and cleared her throat. "I...uh...thank you."

The witch got close to the warden and smiled. "Is there any _other_ wounds that need healing? For instance the one on your arm? Or this one on your stomach?" She asked as her hand slithered up under her tunic and touched the wound on her side and tummy.

Trystan sighed and trembled as she felt Morrigan's hand start to caress her stomach and side, it made her jump actually. "I...no. It's fine. Leliana put some ointment on it."

_Oh did she now? Damn her, well I could get rid of it completley warden. _"I saw that genlock get you today, pretty nasty, I can heal it you know. I can do..._alot_ of things."

Trystan narrowed her eyes. _Hmm I'm sure. Like getting under Leli's skin earlier for instance? I have not forgotten that. _The warden thought it was time to stick up for the bard, yes it was time to turn the tables on our dear witch. "I'm sure you can. Well, can you answer a question?"

"It depends on what the question is."

"You said something earlier today when were fighting the darkspawn, you said that you and I make a great...pair? Too bad it's only on the battle field and not off of. What did you mean by that? I thought we were also a great pair off of as well. We _are_ friends are we not? Or were you implying something a little more..._different _perhaps to what you meant by that comment? Hmm?"

Morrigan dropped her hand and did not know how to answer. "All I meant 'twas...well...I, yes we _are_ friends and, well..."

This time Trystan got close. "Well? I am waiting."

Morrigan's face flushed. "Enough of this talk, I am...I am going to bed now, goodnight warden." She tried to get away but the warden stopped her.

"Oh no you don't I...ow!"

Morrigan placed her hand on top of hers and lightly shocked it, she then hurridly got into her tent and never came back out.

Trystan laughed and made her way back to the middle of camp, she smiled that she actually left the witch speechless and a loss for words. Yes, for once the witch _was_ at loss for words...let's see how long that lasts. The warden came back over and saw the bard sitting in front of her tent brushing out her hair, Leliana looked up and over and saw the warden staring at her. What the warden was feeling was warmth starting to sprout in her heart once more, maybe, maybe she could move on afterall, but she was still afraid, afraid to love, but what this orlesian was starting to do to her was things she had not felt in a long time, ever since...Silvara. The kiss from last night, the little intimate moment today, she shook her head and was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Maker Leliana I, what is this that you are doing to me? That kiss last night was something it woke me up and made me feel alive, y_o_u make me feel alive again Leli, I guess I never wanted to let you in before because maybe it was because I...did like you, and I felt like I would be cheating on Silvara if I did anything about it. I have not seen or heard from her in almost a year I have to face it that she...left me. Why? I still do not know, but I...need to move on now. Oh bard, you are so beautiful, charming, maker's breath, what am I going to do about you?" Trystan thought as she continued her gaze.

Leliana smiled and stared right back. "I hope today you realized something Trystan, that there is still room in your heart for love, I am so in love with you, I just hope that you are starting to feel love for me too. That kiss last night was amazing, I hope you felt it too."

Trystan then lowered her eyes and crept into her tent for the rest of the night thinking about the bard, the one who kissed her back to life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok hope you liked this little chapter, I know gross crap on the head. Nasty, funny, but nasty. And it seems like our warden is finally letting her feelings go, Leliana is so persuasive and seductive, she can make anyone weak in the knees. Anyways will try to get another one up and running as soon as I can. Have a Happy New Year! Be safe.

Please read and review.

Thanks again **Nightwish11606** and **IStoleYourJuice**...thanks for the kind words.


	3. A Big Mistake

Next Installment, Morrigan is back to her devious ways and that is all I am going to say. Enjoy and please review. Thanks

Thanks to **Elmjuniper**, thanks for the kind words your story in amazing. **IStoleYourJuice** thank you as well hope you like what's coming. **Nightwish11606 **you are an inspiration and a HUGE thanks for letting other's know about my story a virtual high five to you my friend :), **Asha'man X **I ageee F!warden/Leli/Morrigan stories are hot, not enough of them so that is why I am here now, let me see if I rattle some cages like Nightwish did in her "A Love Bizzare" story, it won't be as intense, but right up there a little in the intersesting department. So enjoy all.

**ooo**

_**Chapter 3: A Big Mistake**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the most hideous thing I have ever encountered in my life! Disgusting fat blob with tentacles and ewwww!" Trystan exclaimed as the group was making their way back to the commons from not only fighting Oghren's, (a new companion they have now recruited), ex-wife Branka, but from fighting that huge beast called the BroodMother.

"Yes 'twas most horrendous indeed, I cannot wait to bathe and get this gunk off my skin and hair, not to mention my clothes." Morrigan snapped the poor witch was covered in ooze.

"Same here the quicker I get out of this armor, take a nice hot bath the better, part of me wants to just strip right here and dive into that lake." The warden said tugging on her breastplate.

Morrigan smirked and walked up next to her. "Do you need any…help bathing tonight warden?"

Trystan chuckled and shook her head. "I think I will be alright Morrigan….really. Now behave yourself."

"I always do."

"Yeah…right, and nugs fly."

Leliana was biting her bottom lip and hard, Wynne saw this and put a hand on her shoulder. The bard looked at her and sighed she remembered what she said about not letting the witch get under her skin.

"Well we destroyed the anvil, that was fun." The warden then looked over at the dwarf and patted him on the back. "Hey Oghren I am…sorry about your wife." The warden said as she watched the dwarf take a puff on his pipe.

"Eh, it's alright warden, she went crazy it seemed, _really_ crazy. Just when you think you know someone, just when you think they love you, care about you, they either disappear or they just go nuts."

Trystan suddenly got quiet, she knows _exactly _what the dwarf means. Silvara disappeared, and she has never heard or seen from her again. Where is she? Where could she have gone? Is she alive? Or is she dead? It haunted her, such pain, such sorrow she feels. So many things keep reminding her of this.

The warrior sighed and closed her eyes. "I know what you mean Oghren, I really do. Yes just when you think they care for you, they just….walk away never to be seen or heard of again." She then walked quicker up ahead.

The dwarf looked at her curiously and then at Alistair and Leliana. "She alright?"

"I don't know, hmm. She sometimes gets like that, I wonder what keeps bothering her?" The templar asked a little bewildered himself. "Has she told you anything Leliana?"

"She lost someone very dear to her heart, someone that meant the world to her." Leliana answered softly.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Her first true love."

"What happened?" Ogrhen asked.

"They just up and left her, no word no nothing, just a note saying they were leaving and that they were sorry."

Alistair watched the warden who looked like someone just stabbed her through the heart. "Do you know who he is?"

Leliana giggled. "_She_ was a dalish, her name was Silvara."

"Oh a…she? I….see. She just walked out, just like that?" The templar asked chewing a mint leaf.

Leliana nodded.

Ogrhen took a sip of his flask and grumbled. "Well I have a crazy dead ex-wife, and she has a dalish that walked out on her. Figures elves are elves they could never mix with humans. Yep we need to drink tonight. That will get her spirits up." The dwarf walked up to the warden and hit her on the back sending her forward a bit.

"Argh! Hey dwarf what's the big idea?" Trystan asked shooting daggers.

"Hey tonight once we get all settled and cleaned up, we need to go to Tapster's."

"Tapsters? For?"

"I have a game we can play to drown our sorrows."

"What do you mean…game? And what do you mean drown _our_ sorrows? You have sorrows I do not."

"Yes you do, I can tell by the way you acted when I spoke of Branka. I know that you had someone that did you wrong too right? An ex-love?"

Trystan looked behind her shoulder at the redheaded bard, she narrowed her eyes. How could she just tell people her business. "_Who_ may I ask have you been talking to dwarf?"

"Uh…no one. I just figured that…."

Trystan stopped and shoved her finger into his chest. "Listen here dwarf. I do _not_ need to drink to make my sorrows go away. Maybe down here in your little underground world of muck, stone and dirt you do. You go right ahead, I will _not_ be joining you this night." The warrior took off in a huff leaving him behind.

"Ok, well if you change your mind, you know where I'll be. Heh, heh." He smiled slyly and took another drink. "Yeah she'll be joining me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group made their way back to the commons and through the diamond quarter, they made their way through the bright hallways to their rooms for the night. Tomorrow they had to crown a king, and Trysatn was not looking forward to it, for she knows there will be a lot of unhappy dwarf's when she picks Harrowmont. The warden saw Leliana in the corner of her eye, she scowled and walked up to her, she was not happy.

Trystan grabbed the bard by her arm away from the others and got close to her face. "How dare you."

"What? What did I…."

"Where do you get off telling everyone my personal business? What I told you that night was not for you to spread around the entire camp. Who else knows about this?"

Leliana was quiet.

"Answer me?" The warden barked as she punched the wall.

"W-Wynne and Alistair."

The warrior backed up and shook her head. "I can't believe you Leliana. I-I thought I could trust you with this. Little did I know…I was wrong dead wrong. Leliana, I opened up to you, why did you tell them?"

"I just thought they could maybe try to help."

"Oghren help? We barley met this dwarf and here you are telling him my life history. If I wanted to let it be known I would have. I would have expected Morrigan to go off and tell the others, never would I have expected it from you." Trystan said her eyes were misty.

Leliana went to touch the warden. "I am sorry Trys please I never meant to…..please I want to help."

The warrior jerked back avoiding her touch. "No, don't you have done quite enough already." Trystan turned on her heel to her room slamming it shut.

Leliana sighed and was cursing herself, also retreated.

Tapsters

"Heh, heh, another round you pieces of nug humpers. The best ale you have come on don't be shy, who wants to get in on the game? Afraid 'ol Oghren will drink you under the table?"

Alistair, Morrigan, and Zevran were watching the festivities take place, they were in the corner having their meal staring at the dwarf take drink, after drink, after drink, and not get phased. Knocking them back while the not so lucky other lot, passed out on the floor.

"He is a machine. I don't think anyone will beat him." Alistair exclaimed watching the dwarf intently.

"Well he will be friends with the floor soon enough I guarantee you this." Morrigan said taking a sip of tea.

"Ah yes so charming he is, so _very_ charming, now I can see why his wife left him, disgusting brute." Zevran proclaimed shaking his head.

"No it looks like he's done no one else wants to challenge him. What? Wait. No." The templar said as he saw another challenger arise.

"Well if no one else wants to challenge me then….."

"Not so fast dwarf." A voice said as they sat across from him.

"I knew you would show, heh….well warden. What's your poison?"

"Shots."

"Oh, ho, ho. Shots huh? Fine shots you want, shot's you'll get. Hey bartender? I have a new challenger."

The witch smiled and she stood up and walked over to the two seated at the table getting ready for the game. "Well, well warden, are you _sure _you want to challenge our dear dwarf, for the display laying before you, as you can see he has out drunk five dwarves already."

"Well he won't out drink me. I have a cast iron stomach my dear witch." Trystan said smirking at the dwarf across the table.

"Well come on let's have at it. Drinks please." Oghren lifted up his drink and clanked it with the warden's. "Alright, one, two, three."

They both tipped their drinks back and the warrior grimaced. "Ugh that tastes like piss. No wonder I never order anything dwarven."

"You want to quit now? You can."

"Hell no. Keep them coming, I feel lucky tonight."

"Well I will be your charm warden." Morrigan said as she raked her fingers through the warden's hair.

Trystan just kept staring forward, she had hate and fire in her eyes, she was still crushed and hurt at what Leliana did. "Come on dammit!" She exclaimed as she slammed down her fist on the table.

"Alright you heard her."

The game kept going on, and on. The dwarf downed eight shots and the warden eight shots. The warrior blinked several times while shaking her head, her vision was getting blurry as was the dwarfs, they were still both staring intently at each other not wanting to stop.

Morrigan breathed into the warriors ear and spoke to her. "Come on warden, don't let him beat you, you can do this."

The warden looked up at the witch and smiled she was tipsy. "Have I ever told you *hiccup* how…._incredibly_ beautiful you are?"

The witch knew she was a little drunk, but still the compliments were nice. "As are you, very much so."

Trystan laughed and grabbed the witch onto her lap. "You think so?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

"I know so." Morrigan said running her fingers down the warden's face looking into her half lidded gaze.

The warden reached up behind the witch's head to her bun and took the pin out, letting her hair fall down. Trystan started to play with it, she still had that glassy gaze in her eyes.

"You need to wear your hair down more often, it's so gorgeous, soft, and it smells divine." The warrior exclaimed breathing in the scent.

"And risk getting blood and grime in it on the battlefield? I do not think so." The witch then smiled and looked into those glassy eyes. "Your hair is just as gorgeous, mmm." Morrigan said as she tangled her fingers into the warden's also playing through the strands.

The warrior hiccupped and chuckled she was beginning to say things to the witch that made her break out in chills. "You know Morrigan…ahem…oh excuse me. If there was no one around…I would take you on that bar over there and make passionate love to you."

The golden eyed woman laughed. "Oh would you now?"

"Damn right I would. The things I would do to you."

At this point the dwarf forgot about the game and was getting off at hearing these two talk dirty to each other.

Morrigan nipped the warriors ear. "Like what?" Oh the witch had her.

"Well for starters, I would lick you from head to toe, as my hands would slowly caress your entire body, starting with these delicious breasts of yours." The warrior exclaimed as she slid her hand down between them, before dipping her head and kissing each one."

Morrigan let out a tiny moan at the feel. "Oooh keep talking I like what I am hearing so far."

Yep the warrior was quite drunk. "Hmm, I want to kiss you."

"You want to kiss me?"

"Uh, huh."

"What is stopping you?"

"The audience."

"I do not _care_ about no damn audience." The witch proclaimed, she then crushed her lips to the warden kissing her as her hands were gripping onto the warden's hair.

Trystan moaned as she felt the witch's tongue upon hers, Morrigan then faced the warrior completely straddling her and kissing her even more deeply, the warden grabbed her ass with both hands and brought her closer yet.

"Ooh la, la, now this is a show screw the drinking game." Zevran said as he began to whistle.

Oghren's mouth dropped as did everyone else in that tavern, they were clapping and egging them on even more.

Alistair knew Trystan was drunk and didn't know what she was doing, damn that witch for taking advantage of her, he got up to break their little lust game, but Oghren beat him to it.

"Ok, ok, look can we finish this game warden? Then you two can do it like the nugs do later alright, come on!"

They drew apart for air and laughed.

"Ahem yes, yes your right." Trystan watched the witch get off her lap, she smiled and smacked her on the ass and gave it a squeeze. "Ooh nice and firm."

Morrigan laughed huskily and stood behind the warrior wrapping her arms around her neck before leaning in her ear. "Yes…maybe later warden."

Trystan laughed and shook her head and lifted her hand for another drink. "More."

"That's more like it."

Morirgan had a idea to get the warden even more in her corner. "How about this warden, every time you down a drink, I will give you a kiss? Would you like that?" The raven haired woman breathed into the warrior's ear.

Trystan snickered. "Yes, very much, and if I win? What then?"

Morrigan placed her tongue in the warden's ear, she drew back and laughed seductively. "Then you can….make love to me."

Yes the warden was very drunk, very much indeed. "Heh, heh, *hiccup* Ok well you better keep that request my dear, yes the things that I will do to you."

The witch actually giggled like a little schoolgirl this time. "I cannot wait. Ok, so come on warden, kick his ass." Morrigan sat back down on Trystan's lap and looked over at Ogrhen and winked.

Trystan smiled and downed another drink, then, another, then another, which now made it eleven shots total.

Morrigan grinned wide and kissed the warden very passionately, and for a long time which seemed like forever. Oghren was writhing in his seat getting turned on by this, most definitely, he wobbled in his seat he was on the verge of collapse.

The bard suddenly walked in and was looking around, she saw the two seated at the table, her eyes became huge as she saw Morrigan on the warriors lap and in a heavy lip lock, a very heavy _and _deep lip lock. Leliana scoffed and saw how much Trystan had to drink, she clearly had to be drunk and Morrigan of course was taking advantage of that.

Leliana grumbled and thought about their kiss. "Huh, at least she was sober when we kissed, yeah just like her to do something like this. Bitch."

The bard kept an eye on this and saw her keep drinking away she was worried about her friend, she knew why she was doing this, because of her. The orlesian came over and looked down upon the girl and could tell she was out of it.

"Trystan I think you have had enough." The bard exclaimed.

Morrigan looked up at the orlesian and narrowed her eyes. "She will be done when she says she is done bard, why don't you go back where you came from."

"Go to hell Morrigan."

"Oh, how holy of you. I think the reverend mother should wash your mouth out with soap."

"Shut up both of you just, shut…up!" Trystan yelled, she too looked up and scowled at the redhead. "Yes Leliana I will be done when I am done, but right now I need to kick this dwarf's ass."

"No you have had enough, come on." The bard exclaimed taking the drink out of her hand. "You're drunk."

"Bard if you will please leave you are ruining everything." Morrigan said as she grabbed the drink from the redhead and gave it back to Trystan.

"Yes Leliana leave." The warrior said narrowing her eyes,

"No Trys…please."

"Dammit bard, leave or I'll make you leave." Morrigan said getting up off the warden. She lit a small flame in the palm of her hand waiting for Leliana to make a wrong move.

Alistair and Zevran saw this and got up right away.

The bard unsheathed a dagger and was staring the witch down with a heated gaze of her own.

"Stop it the both of you…just stop it!" Trystan shouted.

The warden was heated and she had about enough of their squabbling. She got up and tipped over the table making all the glasses fall and break, she stood there her breathing was rapid her eyes o fire as she glared at the two girls.

The barkeep ran over and threw his hands up. "Hey, hey who is going to pay for this?"

The warrior reached into her pouch and handed over enough sovereigns to pay for the damages. "Here I-I am sorry." The warden then left in a hurry out the door.

"Damn surface dwellers I tell you, they always make a racket."

Trystan kept walking and walking, staggering, wobbling, she almost fell over a few times. Her eyes were filled with tears her heart filled with anguish and turmoil. She finally made it back to the diamond quarter in a full sprint now, as she ran, and ran back to her room slamming the door shut behind her. She threw herself on the bed as she stared at the walls. She then began to cry, she was angry and so upset. The warden sighed and sat up, her head was pounding from all that drinking, she was still really wasted.

She heard a knock on the door and looked curiously at it. The warden slowly got to her feet still drunk, but she would try to make the walk. Trystan again looked toward the door, she wiped her eyes as best she could. She straightened up and took a deep breath before flinging the door open to look at a wide eyed witch.

The look in those yellow eyes, so lustful, so hungry. She pushed the warrior in the chest to make her go back inside, still never taking her eyes off her. The witch slowly shut the door and looked deeper into the warrior's green slightly bloodshot eyes. Trystan was wondering what was wrong, why she was here.

"Morrigan what is this….."

Before another word was said the witch crushed her lips to the warden, darting her tongue into her mouth right away. Trystan moaned in to her and picked the witch up and slammed her against the wall her brain shut off and all she could think of was pleasure. Morrigan wrapped her legs around the warden and continued her assault on her hungry lips, her hands tangling into the warden's soft locks messing it up and tugging on it.

They pulled away briefly to get air, Morrigan slid down the wall and started to undo the warden's pants, as the warden was unclasping the witch's skirt. Trystan dove back in and kissed the witch more hungrily and with much need, her hands were everywhere.

The warden undid the witch's robes and watched those breasts heave towards her as they were released from their fabric. Morrigan moaned as she felt the warriors mouth upon them, sucking at the nipples getting them erect. The witch ran her fingers through her hair and held the back of her neck to keep her head in place feeling that tounge circle all aroung her warm peaks.

Trystan broke away, and stared into the witch's golden eyes burning for her. Morrigan gasped as the warrior picked her up again in her strong arms and walked over to the bed, she carefully laid her down and straddled her running her hands down her body playing with those breasts that she said she would, those delicious breasts. The warden smiled and lifted her tunic up over her head and then went to her pants quickly discarding them as well to the floor. The warden looked back down upon the beauty before her.

The witch licked her lips at the amazing body hovering above her. "Your body is beautiful" Morrigan exclaimed as she started to feel the smooth bare skin in her hands.

Trystan said nothing, her mind was only on one thing and that was sex.

Trystan moved her hands to the witch's boots and pants getting them off her before moving her mouth and tongue down her body. Morrigan rolled her eyes back and curled her fingers in the warrior's hair as she felt that tongue and lips on her legs kissing them all over, then moving up to her thighs, grazing her teeth against the sensitive flesh.

This warrior knows what she is doing, hitting all the right spots the ones that make the witch shake and weak. The raven haired woman moaned loud as she felt that warm tongue find another most intimate and sensitive area, it went deep, so deep she thought she was going to lose control. It felt so good, she rocked her hips into the warden's mouth as she felt the tongue against her clit that wanted to feel pleasure.

"Oh."

Trystan kept going as she felt the witch's hips speed its force against her tongue.

"Yes."

Faster, and faster, deeper her tongue flicked against her throbbing clit. Her mouth was now on a eating frenzy. Morrigan wrapped her legs around the warrior and squeezed as she felt herself wanting to cum.

Morrigan grabbed the warden's head with both hands and arched her back, thrusting her breasts in the air. "Trystan!"

The warden shot back up and kissed the witch passionately, deeply, she lifted one hand above her head and held her down, as her other felt the still slick, warm nectar begging to be attended entered the witch right away and went in and out of her fast. Morrigan's heat was dripping all over her fingers, she had been wanting this warden, for a long, long time and it _really _was apparent.

"Yes warden do not stop!"

Morrigan did the same to the warrior and both were bucking now hard into each other's fingers. The warden was an animal, growling and biting the witch's body in every sensitive spot imaginable making the temptress reel in delight. Both of thier bodies on fire and sweaty, they were burning with desire.

Trystan's moans were loud, her hips on fire, she looked down upon the witch and her eyes were blazing, her teeth gritting with each thrust.

"Warden, deeper."

Every push of the warriors fingers brought Morrigan that much closer to pure ecstacy, two fingers, then three went in and curled making her scream.

"Oh yeah! I'm close warden!" The witch shouted as her hips began to rock even faster, harder.

Morrigan raked her nails down Trystan's back as she was beginning to spasm, her release was coming fourth and hard, body shaking, her legs felt like jelly.

"Trys…tan!" Morrigan's eyes and head rolled back as she jerked up one last time as her orgasm finally came through.

"Oh yes!" Trystan shouted while throwing her head back as her hips fell once more and into the witch, her eyes snapping shut, and her excalmation of pleasure loud _very _loud as was Morrigan's. Her climax came through as well and just as hard, she collapsed on the witch and quickly. She rolled off her completely exhausted and out of breath, her eyes instantly closed and her head rolled to the side facing the witch, she was out.

Morrigan giggled and brought herself close to the warden and fell asleep right along beside her for the rest of the night in complete satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rappp! Rappp! Clink! Clink!_

_Twitch, twitch. _"What the…what is this racket? Who is making that noise? "

_Silvara! Silvara!_

"Who is down there? Hmm." The girl asked herself as she moved to the window.

She saw a dark figure standing at the bottom looking up at her, he removed the cloak from his head and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Edron? What is _he _doing here?" The elf girl slowly opened the window and looked down from the balcony. "Edron? What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I need to speak with you Silvara, come down here please?"

"Alright, alright, but enough noise I don't want to wake Trystan."

"Please hurry its urgent."

Silvara nodded and got her clothes on and made her way downstairs to the outside parameters where her clansmate was waiting for her. He had a hooded cloak and was standing with his cane for support.

"Aneth'ara da'len."

"Aneth'ara Edron. What is this all about? Why are you here? And why do you have a cane?"

"I am sorry to come here on such short notice, but it's about our clan."

Silvara's eyes narrowed "What…about our clan Edron? Is everything alright?"

"No I am afraid it's not." The elven warrior moved to the side and closed his eyes. "Our clan has been raided by shemlen thieves and a nearby village. They took most of our clan as slaves, those who resisted, were…killed. I was wounded in the process, I managed to get away with my life, me and Laris, and some others." He looked ahead and nodded, as shadowy figure emerged, they pulled the cloak down from their head and smiled.

"Keeper?"

"Hello Da'len."

The keeper was a beautiful elven maiden with long golden hair and light chestnut eyes, she was young, but very wise. She took over the elder keepers place when they suddenly fell ill and passed. She has been the keeper of Silvara's clan for almost two years, she was strong and always managed to keep things at peace with the humans until recently.

"Please tell me everything." Silvara said as her eyes became cloudy with tears.

"It is not a pretty tale to tell, little one."

"Tell me."

Laris nodded and sighed before continuing. "One week ago we were having a celebration for one of our own, Regin. It was his birthday so…we held a big gathering, we even had a couple of our shemlen friends join in the celebrations, you remember Jacob, and Gesham?"

"Y-yes I do, they helped a couple of our elven warriors make peace with the village."

"Well, on that night, was the night that they decided to betray us, it was a huge set up. They asked if they could bring a couple of their friends along for the festivities, a man by the name of Johan another by the name of Ildor. My elven ears twitched at the sight of them, there was something about these two men I did not like."

Edron nodded. "Yes I had my suspicions as well, but we gave them the benefit of the doubt and let them come into our camp. Any friend of Jacob and Gesham's was a friend of ours little did we know they would…."

"They raided our camp, there were other shems waiting in the woods for their sign to attack. Edron and I did our best to drive them back as well as our brothers, and sisters, but they had their mages and warriors as well, many of our young captured, many killed. We vowed for vengeance we will show no mercy. That is where you come in Da'len."

"Me? What about me Laris?"

"You need to come back with us tonight, we have gathered enough elves to make our strike within a few days. We need to free our elders, our young, our families from these, these beasts."

"Well you know Tyrstan's father is a Teryn, why don't you ask him for help Laris."

"No! I will not seek the help of no shem! They are the ones that did this to us in the first place I will…."

"But these are our friends, they have no quarrel with us, they will help, just…"

"No little one, Laris is right, we cannot ask for another human's help, if they knew what we were planning what makes you think they would not turn against us." Edron exclaimed.

Silvara shook her head. "You know about me and Trystan, many times she has visited our clan, joined in our celebrations, you even said yourself she is like a sister to you Laris, why not just ask her."

"Because this is not her fight da'len!"

"I am her lover, and if she knew that this had to do with me and my clan, she could help us fight."

Laris held onto the girl's shoulders and shook her head. "No. I have made my decision Silvara. We cannot let anyone know about this. You need to come back with us, help us go into battle with the shems, you are one of our clans strongest and most cunning warrior's. We need you, your family needs you now."

The elven girl bit her bottom lip, she knew what she had to so. Her clan always came first before anything else, why was it so hard this time to choose? She loved Trystan deeply, it was going to break both of their hearts with the decision she would have to make.

"I-I under..stand." Silvara looked up into the keepers eyes and wept. "Let me at least tell her where I am going, so she won't worry."

"I am sorry, you cannot. You know and I know she will try and follow, we know how much you two love each other, she is very loyal to you, she would try and stop you or interfere, we cannot allow it."

"But Laris…."

"No da'len, I am truly sorry."

Silvara felt her heart shatter, she felt dizzy, she would have to leave her love, her world, her life. "Alright let me…get my things and I will meet you at the gates."

"Be quick Da'len there is no time to waste." Laris said as she and Edron scurried back to the gates to wait for thier friend.

Silvara nodded and made her way back into Trystan's room. The girl quietly got her things into her pack and sat in the chair in the corner staring at her sleeping lover. She held her head in her hands and cried softly letting her tears burn the floor. She looked down at the necklace the warrior gave to her not even a few hours ago clutching in tightly in her grasp, they were supposed to leave, to start a life together and now this, she could just die.

"I am so sorry my beloved, so, so sorry. I must do what needs to be done, please forgive me." She got up and walked to the bedside and continued to gaze upon her lover. "I will always love you, never forget that, if I make it through this battle, I will come back for you. I will, and we can start our lives a new, like you said you and me against the world. I love you Trystan Cousland, now and forever." She bent down and kissed the girl on her forehead and stroked her face gently.

Silvara left a note for her on her loves dresser before heading out, to re join her clan once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my head, oh, my head. Never again am I drinking….never." The warrior exclaimed as her eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding as if a sledgehammer was cracking against her skull.

She then felt movement beside her, and what seemed like a arm wrap around her front.

_Oh shit, what did I do last night and who is this?_

She was afraid to turn over and look, she was really afraid.

"Mmmph…oh my body."

Trystan's eyes widened. _That voice, that-that voice, oh maker no, please no._

She felt soft lips against her bare back trailing up and down her spine, shoulders, and then the back of her neck, fingers running through her disheveled hair.

"Mmm, good morning warden." The voice sing songed as the lips caressed her back again.

Trystan's eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip._ OH SHIT!_

She slowly rolled over, very slowly eyes still closed and faced the opposite direction. She slowly opened one eye, it was a bit out of focus, and then she opened her other, and saw two yellow ones staring at her with a face that had the most wide smile spread across it.

"Ahhhh!" Trystan exclaimed as she pulled the covers up over her front and was shaking her head furiously. "No, no, no, no, oh…no!"

Morrigan's eyes narrowed as she propped herself up on her elbow. "Warden what is the matter with you?"

"You? Me? Please tell me we…didn't."

She chuckled. "You do not remember, how could you not? It 'twas incredible, _you_ were incre….."

Trystan hoped out of bed and tried to find her clothes, when she did she sat on the floor and quickly put them on, and stood back up staring at the grinning witch.

"Morrigan, I don't remember because I was drunk! I couldn't remember what my name was last night if you asked me."

"Well...I called it out enough times for you, so that should have given you a hint."

Trystan became red as a tomato. "Um…." The warrior found the witch's clothes and handed them to her. "Here put your clothes back on ok, y-you need to go."

"What?"

"Come on chop, chop, please Morrigan, I cannot believe, you, me…maker's breath!"

The witch smirked and slowly got up and made her way over to the warden whose eyes were closed, and still a bit shaken.

The raven haired woman caressed the sides of the warriors face and kissed her forehead. "Warden?"

"Don't"

"Don't what, do this?"

Morrigan kissed the warrior with that same hunger she had in her last night, passion, and lust she wanted her again, all of her. Trystan grabbed the witch' by her arms and pulled her back.

"Stop. Please?"

"Why? Isn't this what you want?"

Trystan's eyes snapped open and she glared daggers. "Last night, was a mistake, a big mistake Morrigan. I was drunk and you, you took advantage of that fact."

The witch said nothing.

"Why would you do that? Why?"

Morrigan got backed up against the wall and fire was in the warden's eyes. "Because...I-I do not know why." She looked down and away from the angry stare.

The warden shook her head and backed off. "Please leave Morrigan."

"Trystan?"

"Go, leave me be, we have to go…crown a king." Trystan said softly averting the witch's eyes.

The witch walked past the warden and got herself dressed, she moved to the door and smiled at the warden, still in complete bliss form last nights events, even if the warrior didn't know what she was doing she enjoyed herself very much so. Trystan heard the door open and close and she went and sat on the bed with her head hung, what a terrible mistake, one of which she will now have to face the consequences.

Morrigan went out the door and Leliana took a double take at the witch leaving Trystan's chamber. The witch turned her head to see the bard standing there with her mouth open, all the witch could do was smile and chuckle amusedly as she walked past the very shocked bard.

Leliana looked in the palm of her hand at the warrior's money pouch she left at Tapster's accidentally, she was fighting with herself from going to her room and giving it back, she took a deep breath and made her way. She knocked on the door and stood there for a couple minutes before the door swung open, Trystan's eyes were big and she was blushing.

"Oh, uh…hey Leli, w-what can I do for you?"

"Well I just came by to give this back to you."

The warrior reached out her hand and the bard plopped the bag into it. "Oh maker! Thanks, where was this?"

"Tapster's you left it there after your very big drunken outburst."

"What? Outburst? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"There is a lot about last night I don't remember….alot." Her voice trailed off.

"Well for starters you were drinking like a horse that had not had water in fifteen years and you were as rude as a drunken dwarf."

The warden scratched the back of her head. "I-I did? I-I was?"

"Yes."

Trystan blushed even more so. "Let me guess by the way you are talking, I was rude to you?"

"You could say that."

The warden sighed and took one of the bards hands. "Leli I really need to apologize, about before I was at Tapster's. I know I said some things to you, I was a…bitch I admit that. You know Silvara is a very sensitive subject, it's just I didn't want anyone else to know. I know you meant well, but please if I want someone to know my business I will tell them, like I told you. Right?"

Leliana looked down and nodded. "Y-you are right, I spoke out of turn and I am sorry for that. I was only trying to help."

Trystan smirked she had other questions. "Um…about last night….what else was I doing?"

The bard raised her eyebrows. "You really mean it, you really don't remember."

The warden slowly shook her head" "No."

"Well, you and Morrigan were quite…comfortable. I walked in on you two kissing and fondling each other at the table."

"Maker."

"Yeah maker." Leliana said snarkily.

"I do not remember, oh Leliana I am sure that made you uncomfortable, especially after you and I…um…well…you know. I am sorry for everything. Can you forgive me? Please?"

The bard stood there looking into those green eyes begging for mercy, maker's breath she was cute when she would do this. "Yes of course I do. Just don't drink like that ever again. Promise?"

"Oh, yes I promise, I'll leave getting drunk to Ogrhen."

Leliana giggled and patted the warrior on the side of the face. "Alright mon ami, lets go crown a king shall we?"

"I will be right there." Trystan went back inside her room and shut the door.

The bard scoffed she was pissed. "That bitch! I cannot believe of all the sneaky, callous, manipulative things to do. I don't blame you Trystan, I blame her, bitch. At least if we ever get to that point, I wouldn't take you when you're drunk at least I have respect." The bard thought to herself as she made her way back down the hallways back to her own room.

Morrigan saw that the bard and the warden were talking and that they made up it seemed. "You are still lurking in forbidden territory my dear bard, 'tis time to dig even further into that brain of yours it seems, and this time you will not like what I will have to say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so getting juicier. Oh Morrigan you little evil sneaky witch. What will she say to Leli? That is for me to know and for you to find out in the next episode. This is a wonderful Dragon Age soap opera now isn't it? Hope you enjoyed this. Glad you like the catfights too...heee! Ok so i will get the next one up soon.

Hope everyone had a safe and happy new year. Please R&R. Thanks.


	4. Dilemma

_Next one for those who were anxious...lol! Got it up quicker than expected. So I hope you enjoy it, more Morrigan drama with our lovley Bard. Meow!_

_Please read and review, thank you. :)_

**_Chapter 4: Dilemma_**

**_xxxxxxx_**

Trystan and her companion's were still recovering after the battle against Prince Behlen and his thugs. She knew that this would happen when she chose Lord Harrowmont to be the new king, they were prepared however for the worst and dispatched him and his crew with great finesse. After everything was said and done she could not wait to leave this place and to see the sun again, she hated it here, but there was a couple of things she had to do before leaving, she rolled her eyes still remembering the bard's request for one of those nug things. The warrior scoffed and kicked a rock with her foot just thinking about it. That and last night with Morrigan, why the hell did she even….she snarled and shook her head to just forget it all.

Morrigan saw something was on the warden's mind so just like her she walked up to the orange-blond haired girl to talk and try to get it out of her. Trystan was really, really, trying to forget last nights misadventure with the witch, she felt the raven haired temptress next to her and the hairs on her arms rose, yes forget it, just forget it, big mistake, big mistake.

"Warden?"

Trystan jumped a little getting yanked from her thoughts, she looked over and frowned. "What do you want Morrigan?" She sounded a tad bit annoyed.

"What _ever _is on that mind of yours? You seem…occupied." She said in a little seductive but playful tone.

"I'm fine." She said in a agitated voice.

Morrigan snickered. "Like you said and nugs fly."

The warden glanced over at her and smirked shaking her head in that annoyance. "Resorting to mocking? Nice."

" 'Twas a question that I would preferred answered please."

"Why should I give you the luxury? Miss takes advantage of drunk people."

Morrigan looked down and actually blushed. "Look I know I owe you an explanation for my actions, one that I do not wish to speak of now. When we set up camp for the evening, come by my area, and we shall chat." She said before walking away not giving the warrior a chance to respond.

"Wonderful, just plain wonderful." The warden then looked over at the red-haired bard and smiled. The girl was rubbing off on her. _Maker she is gorgeous, I have not felt this way about someone in so long. What has she done to me? _She had a crush and bad.

Leliana was talking with Alistair, yes this gift will make the bard's day even if they are ugly little things. Trystan strode up next to them and tapped the templar on the shoulder.

He turned his head and blushed he too was trying to forget the scene last night. "Oh, hey Trystan."

"Can I talk to you for a moment Alistair?"

"Oh uh…sure ok." He looked at the orlesian and grinned. "If you don't mind?"

"No go ahead, be my guest." The bard said before she was about to walk off, Trystan pulled her back.

"Look Leli, again I am…sorry for everything yesterday, I didn't, I didn't want to hurt you, or mean too. Seeing Me and…Morrigan like that I…"

"It's ok mon ami, please don't dwell on it, just forget it, I know I have."

The warrior smiled and squeezed the young woman's hand. "Thank you."

Leliana winked and proceeded to walk off.

Trystan looked at the templar and she was actually excited now about the nug. "Before we leave, I uh….you and me need to go back to dust town."

"What? Why, that place was disgusting."

"Yes well there is something there I need to get, it's for Leliana." She said looking down and blushing.

Alistair's eyes lit up. "Is it now? Well, hmm I thought you and Mor…"

"No, no, I was drunk remember? I didn't know what I was doing."

"Yeah, that's for sure, _really_ drunk."

Trystan was so angry at herself, for her stupidity. "Well I uh that was a mistake….look just come with me alright."

He nodded. "What may I ask is it?"

"You'll see."

"Great a surprise." Alistair remarked unamusedly.

Trystan and the companions walked by some vendors, she stopped at one in particular, something that had caught her eye earlier. It was at Legnar's.

"Hey um….Leg….."

He looked up at her and glared hatefully. "So I see you chose Harrowmont." Legnar grumbled sharpening a knife.

The warden sighed. "Yes, look I know you wanted Behlen, but he was crooked…you should have seen…."

"I don't need to know the details, look so what do you want?"

She scoffed and narrowed her eyes. _Pissy little shit. _Her eyes scanned the items carefully, she hoped that what she saw earlier was still here, she smiled once she saw the two items that were on her list.

"Can I see that mirror over there?" She asked pointing to it and smiling wide. _I remember the story, hmm hopefully Morrigan will like it, I should still be so damn angry at her for what she...lest I'm not. This will let her know no hard feelings I guess._

Legnar handed it to the warden and looked at her curiously. "A mirror? Huh, I thought you would be more interested in a knife, a dagger, armor perhaps?"

She shook her head and looked down at the grump. "No, this is the first thing, now uh…how about that symbol looking thing, the symbol of Andraste."

"Oh nice, one of those holy rollers are you? Well here you go, is that all?"

"Yep."

"Ok eighty-two silvers."

Trystan's eyes widened at the price. "You dwarves are _so_ expensive, I hope Harrowmont will lower your vending prices, this is a rip off."

"Piss me off and I'll make it a sovereign girl." Legnar grumbled.

Trystan scowled and handed him over the money. "Here."

"Good doing business with you warden." He smiled as he shook the change in his bag.

She growled and walked away, Alistair was waiting as were the others.

"Hey you lot, uh….me and Alistair have something to do in Dust town, wait for us outside and we will be there shortly."

Oghren belched and scratched his head. "What could you _possibly _want in dust town?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Should I come along?" The bard asked

"No…um….it's something we forgot."

"Like?" Leliana asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's a surprise alright, look no more questions. Come on Alistair."

"A surprise huh?" Leliana got up close to the warden and smiled. "I _love_ surprises." She then drug her finger down the warden's lips making the warrior shudder.

Morrigan saw this and her hair looked like it just caught on fire. She was heated. "_Look at her, all over the dear warden like she has not been with a woman in years. She will regret this."_ She thought watching the bard flirt.

Trystan was red. "Uh…well, um come on Alistair."

The two made their way while the others proceeded to wait outside.

The orlesian turned around and saw Morrigan look at her with hate, she smiled and winked at the raven haired woman who was boiling inside her body. The bard walked to a tree and leaned against it smiling, she knows she got under her skin.

Morrigan was picking at her nails watching the bard intently, watching her every move. Leliana felt her gaze and looked back over to her and scowled, she then turned her attention back to the doors. The witch was seated on one of the steps still watching that red headed chantry wench, she rose and walked over to the bard, oh she knows that the orlesian was still pissed form last night, it was time to boil her water even more now.

The bard shifted as she watched her walk up and ignored her. The witch had a smile ten miles wide on that beautiful face of hers_. _

_What now?_ The redhead thought.

Morrigan came closer and hummed before speaking. "I am not fond of sharing you should know this."

The bard scoffed. "I haven't _asked_ to borrow anything of yours."

"Nor would I lend it if asked, it 'twould be best if your were to desist and find _your _own."

"Find my own…_what?_" Leliana asked playing stupid.

Morrigan grimaced. "Ugh this façade of yours in unconvincing, if it is a competition you wish, it is a competition you shall have."

The bard narrowed her eyes. "You wild folk are very odd, and possessive."

Morrigan glared her daggers. "I am _not _possessive, I still see you are all over the warden like a bum that found a piece of meat in a trash can. You can't possibly think she will prefer _you_."

Leliana turned her head towards the witch. "Funnily I was just about to say the same thing to you."

Morrigan got close, so close their lips were inches apart her yellow gaze piercing those blue eyes. "And yet she and I _have_ made love. Did you know this?"

Leliana didn't. "I suspected as much, the only reason she gave in because she was drunk, hmph if that is the only way you can get anyone to sleep with you Morrigan, that's sad…too, too sad."

The raven haired temptress ran her fingers through her dark locks giving the bard that devious smirk. "Oh no Leliana, I _could_ have her sober if I wanted. You _see _the way she looks at me, she desires me, then again who wouldn't?"

The bard pushed her finger into the witch's chest still glaring. "And soon she will discover that you have nothing else to offer." She folded her arms and continued her gaze.

Morrigan folded her arms as well. "The world of the flesh is one of _many_ varied delights, what will she do when she discovers that _you _only offer frigid incompetence"

"If we reach that point, _if_ we do it will because we love each other."

Morrigan chuckled. "And yet love grows rotten on the vine so quickly, a sour fruit that offers only a memory of sweetness, what is it worth? Truly?" She asked backing up a bit.

"Everything. Only a dried up shallow of a person would not know that." Leliana responded narrowing her eyes.

The witch smiled deviously. "_We_ shall see." She then turned around and walked back up to the entrance.

The bard looked down, in the back of her mind she kind of figured that something maybe happened between the warden and the witch last night. When she saw Morrigan leave Trystan's room it crushed her, hurt her. The warden was not in her right mind, she took advantage of her drunkenness. Oh yes Morrigan was a bitch, a devious one at that, Trystan was so out of it last night how would she have known? And yet it still hurt nonetheless. Or was trystan just saying that to her to make her feel better, to make her forget? The bard was frustrated.

The warden and the templar finally came out of the huge metal doors, they walked down the steps to the companions and motioned for them to head out to setup camp for the evening.

Alistair looked over at Trystan and smiled. "So you think she will like this thing?"

"Yeah she asked me about them, I figured fine, if that's what she wants I will grant her wish."

He cocked his head and smiled wider. "You…like her don't you?"

The warden blushed. "Um…"

"Someone has a crush, someone has a crush." Alistair singed.

Trystan punched him hard in his arm. "Shut up will you."

"Ow, ok, ok. You _know_ Morrigan will not like this."

Trystan shrugged. "I don't care what she likes, I am still a little upset with her."

"I don't blame you, well I hope everything works out for you and Leliana you know."

The warrior looked at him and a tiny smiled curved on her lips. "Y-you do?"

"Well yeah, she likes you too you know, it's so obvious, the way she constantly stares at you…..undressing you with her blue eyes." He said teasingly.

"I, guess, well I….." _Yes I know this, Leliana I...I can't stop thinking about her, I do like her very much. _

"Hey warden?" The dwarf yelled back at the two.

"What?"

"It looks like the road is closed, we are going to have to camp on the outskirts of the mountains."

"Shit! I did not want to camp here." Trystan said holding her cloak tightly around her body and face.

"Huh, well we are here, wonderful." Morrigan shot back.

"Come on come on, be glad we are not deep within, only on the outskirts, it's not too bad." Alistair remarked throwing his stuff on the slightly snowy grass.

"I will start a fire right away and get us warm." The witch exclaimed getting the logs together before lighting them.

The warrior smiled, did the witch actually care about the others? "Hmm this is a switch."

Morrigan cocked her head in curiosity. "What? What is a switch warden?"

"Are you being nice?"

"No, I am going to get warm, 'tis freezing is it not?'

"Yes well…." _If you wore more clothes…._The warden sighed and looked down. "So, did you still want to have that talk?"

Morrigan rose up and also sighed. "I suppose you want an explanation?"

"Yes I would."

"Fine…come with me."

The bard got her tent up and watched the two go to the witch's side of camp, she hung her head and retreated to hers, maybe the warden chose Morrigan afterall? Was the witch right? Did she desire her? Want her? Maybe last nights escapade really got the warden going? Hot and bothered. Maybe she wanted more? Lelaina did not know what to do.

Morrigan lighted her campfire and put some thick furs on the ground for them to sit on next to it, she plopped down and warmed her hands. She looked up at the warrior and smiled.

"Are you going to sit?"

Trystan was hesitant, but she did, she didn't want to be a baby. She looked over at the witch and scowled. "Alright so, out with it Morrigan, what was last night all about? Why did you….take me? Why did you….when I was drunk of all things?"

The witch put a finger to her lips. "Trystan, I know you want to forget last night ever happened, and I will admit I did enjoy myself…tremendously, you were quite the lover underneath the sheets and well…."

The warden blushed. "Can we not, go into details. I want to know….why?"

The witch grumbled and took her hair out of her bun, she shook it frustratingly and put her hands on her knees looking into the flames. "I did it because, because I wanted you to….like me I suppose." She then turned her head to look at a wide eyed warrior. "Look you know that we are…friends, or least I still hope we are even after my behavior last night?"

Trystan did not know what to think. "Morrigan, yes we are still friends, but as far as last night I well….."

Morrigan scooted closer. "I am fond of you warden…_very_ fond of you. I have been ever since we left Lothering in fact. I tried to deny my feelings, I never felt for anyone in this way before, and now I am confused at it all."

The warden was taken back. "Um…" She looked at her pack then back at the witch she needed to change the subject. "I have something for you."

The witch looked up and smiled. "What?"

"A gift."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "A gift? Hmm….."

"Hold on." The warden rummaged through her things and pulled out the mirror and handed it to the wide eyed mage.

"What is this? A mirror?" Her gaze softened. "It looks almost like the one Flemeth broke so long ago, are you telling me you remembered that story?"

"Yes, I have a good memory my dear..._just not of last night..._so do you like it?"

"Very much so, thank you Trystan, thank you…I have never received anything that someone did not want anything in return, you must want something?"

The warden laughed and shook her head. "No, we _are_ friends and I wanted to give this to you as a token of friendship. No hard feelings, although I should still be so pissed of, but I find myself...not able to be angry with you."

Morrigan smiled and put the mirror down, she looked at the warden more longingly now more than ever, for her to remember her stories and to care for her in this way was something new for her, she never had anyone do anything for her without a price, for the warden not to want anything was…heartwarming. Different, she was used to such kindness from others.

The warrior stood up and looked over to where the bard was by her fire, she smiled and still needed to give her the damn ugly nug. _I still don't know why she would want that thing, so ugly._ "I better go now." She looked at the witch and sighed. "Look, Morrigan, like I said we are friends, I just think you shouldn't have….done what you did. We shouldn't have….."

The mage stood up and grabbed the warden's hand. "I am…sorry Trystan…truly….forgive me?"

She looked over and smirked. "Yeah, I do…I shouldn't, but I do, damn I am soft."

_That's for damn sure…oh your body._ "Well just do not make it a habit. We need your intensity in battle." _Then your intensity last night my body is still sore. _The witch got close and reached her hands up cupping the sides of the warrior's face. "Thank you again."

She pressed her lips to the warden's lingering, caressing, Trystan backed up and shook her head.

"Morrigan…..don't"

"What? I just want to thank you for my gift warden."

"I'm sure you do, but I can't Morrigan, I don't….."

"Don't what?" She breathed stroking the warrior's face.

Trystan looked into those yellow eyes and searched them, she saw a woman that needed companionship, maybe that is the reason why she did what she did, a woman who grew up in a house with a crazy mother who only taught her how to deceive, manipulate, and to have a heart of stone. Morrigan never had love in her life it seemed, but Trystan could not give her what she seeks, she can't.

Morrigan sighed and held the warden's hands in her own. "The reason why I...did what I did 'tis because...I...like you and I wanted you, I didn't think you would want me unless, oh I dont know, I just..look I know I should not have taken advantage of you like that, I am sorry, truly I am, but you are so beautiful, enticing I wanted you all to myself." Morrigan moved her hands on the warden's hips jerking her towards her body. "And I want you now, I want you to make love to me Trystan, and I desire to make love to you. What say you?" She breathed her lips were barley touching the warriors.

Leliana came out of her tent and walked toward the fire, she glanced over to the witch's side and she saw two figures in the fire light close together, it looked like they were kissing from what she could make out. The bard scowled, she sat down and grabbed her lyre, she could just die. _Well I guess you got what you wanted Morrigan, fine you won, yes I guess she couldn't resist your charms afterall. I hope you're happy, you won you damn...oh who am I kidding? Trystan probably did remember some of last night, it must have been good for her, now she's back for more it seems. Tyrstan I thought you...liked me, the things you said to me, the things we did, how could you? _The bard thought, she was heartbroken and crushed.

The warden shook her head and averted the witch's gaze. "Morrigan, I'm sorry I…..can't."

The witch furrowed her eyebrows. " 'Tis the bard isn't it?"

"What?"

"The bard you….yearn for her don't you?" She asked looking down.

Trystan was quiet. Did she? She knows she likes her, and she knows the orlesian feels the same way, then there was again…Silvara. What a dilemma.

"Warden?"

"Huh?"

Morrigan knew her mind was elsewhere, she backed off and walked to go sit back down on the furs to get warm.

"Morrigan?"

The yellow eyes rose to meet hazel, they looked at each other for a moment, Trystan cleared her throat and shuffled. "I better be getting back now, I um….am glad you like your gift."

The witch nodded. "Yes I….thank you warden."

Trystan turned and made her way back toward camp. _Oh gee whiz, I never thought she felt that way about me. I just don't like her like that. She is tempting I will admit, beautiful, sexy...maker yes she is, but I just can't. Oh what a dilemma._

Morrigan also did not know what to do, this feeling in her gut, butterflies fluttering within, she growled and grabbed her mirror and went inside her tent to stew in her emotions. She sat upon her furs and glanced down at the golden gift, she sighed and began to lay down, yes how she felt for our warden, she held the mirror close to her chest gripping as if it were the warrior, she stared at the ceiling thinking about everything, last night, to right now, she felt her eyes flutter closed and she drifted off to a slumber still clutching that mirror in her grasp, all the while thinking about the green eyed warden.

**_xxxxxxx_**

_Highever a few months ago..._

_Breaths are short, body dripping with sweat, a longing a need to see her one true love again was at hand. Her speed was like lightning as she ran, and ran and ran, ran back to the place she once lived. How she could not wait to wrap her arms around the neck of her human lover. It has been so long, too, too long. She wanted her, to kiss her, hold her, make love to her, she would never leave her again…never. She would die before anything would separate them like this again. Highever was just up ahead, through the trees, through the lakes, she was almost there, the peaks of the castle she saw with her elven eyes, the gates were upon her. Silvara's bright blue eyes eyed the tower, her long dark hair flowed in the wind as she kept her stride, almost there, almost there._

"Oh my love how I have waited to come back to you, this time I will never let you go, I will never leave you again….wait….what? What has happened here?"

_Silvara came upon the entrance, a great battle was once here, flames and ash everywhere, she walked through the gates and saw corpses, mangled bodies laying this way and that._

"Creators! What? What has happened here? Trystan! Trystan!"

_Her voice shaky, cracking, her heart felt heavy, her mouth dry, legs wobbly. Where was she? The Teryn? Her mother? Gilmore? She ran, and ran some more into the main halls, she saw dead soldiers, she saw the shields her eyebrows shot up in shock._

"These are Rendon Howes men. What? Did he try to seize the castle? Why? Him and Trystan's father were friends why would he do such a thing?"

_She continued around the corner to her lovers room, nothing. She came back out into the hall her eyes were filled with tears, where is Trystan? Silvara saw in the corner of her eyes a soldier groaning in pain, it was a Highever soldier, she quickly made her way over to the dying man._

"What happened here?"

"Howe, Howe…t-tried t-to take over the castle…Teryn Cousland…Teryn…."

"Where is he? Where is his daughter? Trystan? Don't die, tell me!" She exclaimed grabbing the man's breastplate.

_The man died in her arms, she muttered a prayer in elvish and got up to look some more._

_She continued her search, she saw the dead bodies of servants, more soldiers, she gasped when she saw Nan laying on the floor with two elves by her side, it was horrible._

"Trystan? Where _are _you?" The elven girl muttered softly.

_The elven warrior made her way around to the larder, she saw a blood trail of almost like a body had been drug inside, she gulped there was so much, her legs were shaky, her body was breaking out in more of a sweat, she looked at that door how she was afraid to open it, but her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly pushed it open and screamed at what she saw. Teryn Cousland and his wife slumped over together dead in each others arms, his wife had her throat slit with many arrows impaled in her body while the Teryn also succumbed to the same fate. She quickly slammed the door back behind her, she held her stomach and threw up all over the floor, was her love to be the next body she would find? Silvara heard rustling outside, she unsheathed her daggers and made her way out, she saw two elves talking with each other also in distress, she ran up to them and grabbed them._

"Ahhh no don't hurt us, don't hurt us." The elven male looked at her and smiled. "Silvara?"

"Aneth'ara Tildor Aneth'ara Jerrin. Where is Trystan? Have you seen her?"

"Anth'ara to you. I… the last we saw of her she left with some man, a grey warden."

Silvara quirked an eyebrow. "A grey warden?" _Interesting._

Jerrin nodded "Yes, we don't know what happened form there." She looked around and held her head. "This is horrible, just horrible. How could Howe just…."

Silvara smiled, maybe she was still alive, she would have to find her. "Thank you, I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Tildor asked.

"To find my love."

**xxxxxxx**

Leliana was really quiet during dinner, she looked over at Trystan who was laughing with the templar, she still did not know what to think of everything that has happened, her mind was in a jumble, Morrigan was under her skin again, damn her she always manages to be. Wynne's advice was _not _working. The bard also was thinking of the mage and the warden making love, well she already knows it was not Trystan's idea. Thinking about it made her sick, Morrigan's hands roaming all over the warden's body, kissing her, whispering her desires into the warriors ear as they rolled around together under the sheets, she shook her head and glared back to the witch who was reading that big black book she always had her nose stuck in ever since Trystan gave it to her from the circle. Then her and Trystan kissing a few moments ago in front of her fire, damn her.

_I hate you I really, really hate you. I know hate is a strong word, but for you it's appropriate. Bitch._

Leliana was not one to really curse, but Morrigan made her blood boil, and hard.

Trystan looked up from her stew and saw the bard in thought, she watched her trying to play her lyre, but could not find a melody.

"Hey Alistair if you would excuse me." The warrior said as she was about to make her way to her.

"Oh sure." He looked over at Leliana, he smiled up at the warrior and chuckled. "Ok go rescue your damsel in distress would you."

"Shut up." She said laughing at the remark.

The warden strolled over, Leliana saw this and got up right away and went inside her tent.

"Wow…oook she's avoiding me? Wonderful, she _is_ bothered about last night, I knew it." She went to her opening and peeked her head inside. The bard was seated on her bedroll, her back was to her. "Leliana?"

"What?"

"Can I…come in?"

"Why?"

Trystan sighed and cursed herself. "Well for starters, I have a gift for you, I think you'll like it."

"You do? Why?"

"Yes I do and well, because, because you are my...friend Leli"

The bard looked behind her shoulder, Trystan's eyes were begging her. _I hate when she looks at me like that. _"Fine come in." The bard watched the warrior walk around to sit next to her, she gave a curious glance as she was carrying a sack and a pouch.

Trystan sat down and crossed her legs, she was excited, but nervous at the same time. "Ok I guess I'll start out small, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Leliana gave her a look as if she didn't trust her. "Um..."

"Please just do it."

The orlesian gave in and closed her eyes.

The warden was giddy as she placed the golden item in her palm. "Open your eyes."

The bard looked down and her eyes lit up. "Oh...Trystan. This is…this is so beautiful."

"The golden symbol of Andraste, I thought you'd like it."

"I do, it's….beautiful, thank you so much."

Trystan smiled wide. "I'm not done, now this one is interesting ok, so uh…yeah I'll leave it at that."

The orlesian giggle amusedly. "Alright, well by the look on your face I believe you. I'm a little scared now."

"Don't be." She reached inside the sack and looked at the bard with a sideways glance smiling slyly." Ok close those eyes hold out your arms."

"Oh my arms? Not my hands?"

"Will you just hold your arms out?"

Leliana did and waited again.

"Stop squirming."

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"Ugly beast." She hissed under her breath. "Ok...here." She plopped it in her lap.

The bard slowly opened her eyes and squealed in delight. "Oh it's one of those Nugs, he is absolutely adorable, come here you."

Trystan rolled her eyes, and Leliana caught her.

"What was that about?"

The warden's eyes widened. "What was _what _about?"

"You made a face."

"D-did not."

The redhead leaned over. "Yes you did mon ami." She breathed.

The warrior grumbled. "I just, don't see where you find this thing…cute."

Leliana laughed. "It is, come on give him a kiss."

"Ewe no thanks, not my type." The warden exclaimed shoving the thing out of her face.

Leliana put the nug down in the corner and gave him some food, before coming back to sit next to the warrior. "Thank you Trystan you really made my day."

"I'm glad I figured you needed cheering up."

The orlesian took a big sigh and looked down her mind flashed back again. "Yeah well…."

Trystan saw her look she really hated herself right now. "What's going on? What's on your mind."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows, she was still mad at that damn raven hair witch. "You know Morrigan isn't going to be happy to know you gave me these gifts, she's the jealous type you know."

"Should I care?"

"You should, you two are….together are you not?"

"What! No we….Leliana…"

The redhead looked at her. "You two…you two…made love to each other last night didn't you? She told me, and then I saw you go over to her side of the….camp, you two were...kissing."

"That was a mistake Leliana, you know that, a big mistake, I was drunk, and she….well you already know, you saw it with your two eyes. It meant nothing." She put her arm around the bard and pulled her close. "I didn't mean to hurt you Leli, I acted the fool, a big dumb drunken fool and I let my emotions get the best of me, Morrigan and I are _not_ together. Kissing? We were just talking that's all I did not kiss her."

The bard smiled and put her head on the warrior's shoulder. "You-you didn't?" "

"No Leli. I don't like Morrigan in that...way that she does me." She answered softly taking the bards hands.

"You don't oh I thought that...oh maker!" The orlesian red head was so embarassed. "I'm being a big baby."

"No, I guess if I were in your position I would feel the same."

Leliana lifted her head and leaned in and kissed the warrior's cheek. Trystan closed her eyes and smiled, she turned her head to look into those big blue eyes of the redheaded bard, that mystifying gaze, how it made her tingle.

The bard was tired of waiting for this warrior, she needed to let her know how she feels, she is so in love with Trystan that everytime she looks at her she feels warm inside, so safe. It was now or never. The orlesian put her head back down on her shoulder and sighed, she took one of Trystan's hands and intertwined their fingers together as her other hand stroked her arm making the poor girl break out in goosbumps. Leliana cuddled closer in to the warden's arms, she was shivering from the cold and Trystan noticed and held her tighter rubbing her arms.

"You're freezing Leli. Hold on." The warrior said as she got up and got some furs. She came back and threw them around their bodies as they continued to sit and talk.

The orlesian smiled and placed her head back on the warriors shoulder. "You know I enjoy the nights at camp, it seems so peaceful to me, safer."

"It's just quieter that's all, it can be nice though I suppose." The warden said breathing in the scent of Leliana's hair, it was driving her crazy. _Oh she smells wondeful._

"I feel like the night grants us reprieve from the troubles of the day, silly isn't it? The darkspawn never sleep and they lurk in the shadows."

Trystan chuckled. "It's not silly to seek out moments and lay down your burdens, I do that a lot now, it gives me comfort, so no Leli it's not silly at all."

"I especially enjoy those nights when we stand guard together, talking to pass the time in those small hours…well I talk and you listen mostly…I sometimes succumb and fall asleep and wake to find you so watchful, and I know your watching out for me."

Trystan and her smart ass. "Yes you do fall asleep quite a bit, it would be nice if you could stay awake for at least a half an hour Leli."

The bards head shot up and she scowled. "What? Well I…."

"I'm teasing you little bard, you know you never have to feel afraid with me. You should know that Leli." She said taking her in her arms again. The warriors heart was racing, the smell of the bard, so sweet, so intoxicating.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that I trust you, I'm comfortable around you, I know that you'll be there when I need you. You are our leader and my friend Trys, and sometimes I think that…m-maybe we could be more than that." The bard played with the warden's fingers she felt her hands get clammy. "Maker look at me stumble over my words, some bard I am."

Trystan grinned and put a finger under the bards chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes. Green searching blue, yes her heart was pounding harder now. She saw that the bards face was flushed, oh how she was blushing.

"You know your cute when your embarrassed." The warden said smirking, oh she was giggling on the inside.

Leliana scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not embarrassed, I'm just flushed because of the…heat."

The warrior looked around the tent, the only heat was the oil lamp burning bright, their body heat, and the fire lit inside the warrior's heart, other than that….

"What heat, besides our bodies, there's no fire in here."

Leliana got even redder. _Well that didn't work._

Trystan looked down and sighed taking the bards hands. "You know Leli, I-I am not good at telling people how I feel, when I get to this I'm all thumbs." She met her eyes again. "Leli I-I never thought I would ever feel again after…Silvara, as you know she was my world, my life, my love. I need to move on, and now I think I finally can. That night when you kissed me, and then the night in the forest...it was like a spark ignited in my soul making me feel alive again, I am alive_, you_ make me feel alive. Whenever you're around I tingle and I feel like a little schoolgirl who has a crush on that boy in the class. I do like you Leli a lot, and I uh…guess I would like that, yes I would like us to be more than just….friends, I guess I always have."

Leliana's eyes widened. "Really? N-no one told me that you felt the same way, and you couldn't have given me the courtesy of informing me? You made me say all those things, why couldn't you have said them first? I oh…how very awkward."

_Is she mad at me? Oh no. _"I thought you said you were comfortable around me? And besides it wasn't easy for me to get this out Leli."

"I _am_ comfortable Trys I yes…well I…ahem d-don't question me, I am a woman and I deserve the right to be inconsistent." "She looked down blushing harder. "Oh why am I being such a baby about this?"

Leliana looked up into those bright green eyes of this woman seated next to her, her heart felt like it wanted to fly she was shaking and anticipating, yes make your move Leli. She reached up and cupped the side of the warriors face, and came close, so close before closing her eyes, softly pressing her lips against the warden's feeling those pink lips caress hers, perfect lips that made her want to pass out. The bard's other hand grabbed the other side of Trystan's face and she pressed her tongue against the warden's lips wanting to go inside.

Trystan's mouth opened and felt the warm slither of the bard's tongue slink inside connecting then tussling with hers, it felt amazing. They both moaned as arms grabbed tightly around each other so tight, so warm the embrace as it made their kiss go deeper, and deeper yet. Oh how Leliana wanted to make love to her right here and now, but she did not want to rush things, she would wait for her love. The redhead smiled so bright on the inside, so bright indeed, _finally_ a break through, she could make Trystan happy, and she would.

Both drew apart for air, their eyes gleaming with happiness, could this bard take all the pain away? Could she mend her heart that was broke? Leliana was, slowly but surley….she was.

Leliana blushed and kissed the wardens cheek, she looked in her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Well I um…guess that settles it then."

Trystan chuckled. "Yes it does." The warden was starting to get to her feet. "Well I guess I should go, to…"

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't go. Stay with me tonight, it's cold, and extra body would be nice yes?"

Trystan blushed. "Umm….well…."

"Don't worry I won't _try _anything Trys." _I will try my best at least._

The warden nodded and laid down onto her back while Leliana snuggled next to her, their bodies were warm underneath the soft furs.

The warrior grinned and sighed contentedly. "Can I ask you something Leli?"

"Of course, anything."

"You never told me about your hometown."

Leliana smiled. "You never asked, remember you were always closed off to me."

Trystan smirked and sqeezed her. "Well, I am asking you now. Tell me about it."

The sweet, sweet voice that rang out from the bard's lips was music to the warden's ears, that accent, that lovley accent always made her mind race. She listened and listened, she heard something about her mother and flowers, Val Royeaux, Orlais, and shoes...hmmm flowers and shoes? This was something the warden would have to keep in mind for later, more gifts that she would like? Hmm.

"Mmm Orlais sounds like a beautiful place." Trystan yawned. "Oh excuse me."

Leliana giggled. "It is, _very_ beautiful...like you."

The warden looked down at the girl whose eyes were looking up at her, oh those eyes. "You're beautiful too Leli, very much so in fact."

Trystan stroked her face and drew her near for another sensual kiss, her arms wrapped around the bard tight as they went on, and on. They drew apart and continued to gaze at each other, yes this red headed orlesian is mending her heart alright, that and melting it.

Leliana smiled and kissed the warden's neck before lowering her head to listen to her heart.

"Thank you for the story Leli, thank you."

"You are welcome Trys." Now it was her turn to yawn. "We better get some sleep, we have alot to do tomorrow."

"Yes, well then….goodnight Leli." She said as she kissed the bard's forehead and tucking the furs more tightly around them.

Leliana reached up and lowered the oil lamp to a dim consistancy, still able to see her warden if she wanted. "Goodnight Trys."

The bard smiled, and somewhere Leliana could hear the witch cursing her.

**xxxxxxx**

Yay! finally, yes I know Trys and Leli coming together at last, oh but Silvara is on the prowl, will she ever catch up to our warden? Time will tell, and I am not going to spill the beans. Morrigan what will she do when she finds out about the bard and the warden? Oooh dramatical. I will get the next one going as soon as I can.

Thank you to: **Nightwish11606,** **Elmjuniper, Asha'man X, IamWithinTemptation, XoOMGiTSpiNsox. **Kind words thank you so much. Hope you like what is coming up next.

Please review and comment. :)


	5. A Contract To Kill

_**Enjoy this next chapter, more flashbacks of my lovley Silvara, and other stuff. So do enjoy.**_

_**Please leave your reviews...thanks.**_

_**Chapter 5: A Contract To Kill**_

_**xxxxx**_

The next morning the group was back on track to go to the brecillian forest to talk with the dalish, they stopped along a lake to refill their skins and to rest for a quick moment. Leliana looked like something was on her mind, she had been acting strange ever since they left the camp earlier. Trystan was talking with Zevran about sex positions, why she was even having this conversation she doesn't even know, but it was…interesting, the bard suddenly came over quickly and grabbed the warrior by the arm and drug her into the forest.

"Wow hold on Leli what's going on?"

Leliana just stared at the warden with those big blue eyes, she bit her lip and was fidgeting with her hands, clearly nervous about something.

"What is it? Are you ok? You've been acting strange all morning, please whatever it is, you can tell me." Trystan remarked placing her hand in the orlesians.

"I'm scared." She murrmured.

"Scared? About?"

"What you will say when I …tell you."

The warrior smiled and grabbed the sides of the redheads face and kissed her tenderly, caressing those plump pink lips with her own. Leliana grabbed the warrior's hips and pulled her closer to her, feeling her armor press tight against her leathers, if only their armor wasn't on she thought then cursed herself for thinking it, she longs to have the warrior all to herself one night. She would be patient, things do come to those who wait. They pulled away and smiled, the bard felt a little better.

"Well?"

The bard walked off and sat on a log hanging her head, Trystan walked over and sat down wrapping an arm around her, whatever was on her mind it really had her frazzled. Leliana looked over and placed her head on the warriors shoulder guard, and grumbled, she was nervous, what if she judges me? What if she won't…like me anymore? What if? What if? What if?

"I lied to you, about why I left Orlais."

"You did? Why? What happened?" Trystan asked softly.

The orlesian lifted her head up and looked into her bright green eyes. "I didn't feel like talking about it…last night. I didn't want to ruin the moment we sharing together. Maybe it will affect us…maybe not, but you should know."

_Oh dear, I don't like the sound of this. _"Ok, go ahead."

"Well the reason I came to Fereldan and the chantry, was because I was being hunted, so to speak, in Orlais."

Trystan was taken back. "Hunted? You? What for?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Leliana took another sigh and stood up and walked to look out amongst the trees. "I was betrayed, betrayed by someone who I thought I could trust." She turned around to face a still seated Trystan looking up at her with concern in her hazel gaze. "Her name was…Marjolaine. She was my…mentor and friend. She taught me how to be a bard, to enchant others with words and songs, to carry myself like a high born classy lady, or to blend in as a servant."

"I see….what else did she…teach you?"

"Well, my skill I used to serve her, my bard master, because, because I loved her, and because I enjoyed what I did."

Trystan's eyes widened. "You…loved her?"

"Yes, yes I did."

The warrior got up and faced the orlesian still curious of this woman named Marjolaine. "So was she a bard too then?"

"She claimed to have retired, she married into money and when he died she was just known as some wealthy widow. I thought I knew her, but I was wrong. One day she sent me on a hunt, a hunt for a man I was sent to kill in Fereldan, me and two others along with Marjolaine went on this goose chase for this man. I was to bring her everything of his. I don't know who this man was, all she did was give me a name and what he looked like. So I hunted him down. And then when I did what I was told to do, I found documents, sealed documents on his body."

"Did you open these documents?"

"Of course I did, my curiosity you could say got the best of me, something told me too, told me not to trust this situation. Marjolaine was selling all sorts of information about Orlais to other far off nations. It was treason."

"So what happened? Did she find out what you did?"

Leliana scoffed. "_I_ actually was the one who brought it up to _her_. I told her of the danger that she was putting herself into. I was worried about her. I didn't want anything to happen to her. She told me she would be alright and that she would take care of it. I didn't believe her. Then just when I thought it was over, well was I wrong, so terribly wrong." The bards eyes became red, tears filled the orbs, she sniffled and continued. "I found her in the courtyard, I again was telling her how worried I was, and that, that is where she betrayed me, she stabbed me herself, then this man came and said I was an Orlesian spy. He and Marjolaine had been working together all this time, I took the fall. I was caught, tortured and….and…."

Trystan's eye became saddened she wrapped her arms around the bard and held her as she continued her story. "It's ok, what else happened Leli?"

"I was…thrown in a dungeon, I was beaten, tortured for information. Of which I did not have beings I didn't know what was going on, the things they did to me in there…it was horrible. One of my friends even succumbed to a horrible fate….oh Tug."

"I am…so sorry Leli, so, so sorry. How did you get out?"

The bard pulled back and wiped her tears she got herself together and shook it off. "The skills that Marjolaine taught me were good for something. I also had…help. A woman, a lay sister by the name of Dorthea helped me escape. I did not seek Marjolaine out, I just wanted to get away from it all, so that's why I came to Fereldan, and I joined the chantry. If I did try and find her, I would have just got caught again."

"I guess that makes sense, did it ever cross your mind though?"

The bard nodded. "Oh I was tempted believe me, I was betrayed, but what could I do against her? So that's why I fled to Fereldan yes to the chantry. The maker saved my soul. And that is the reason why I'm here, the _real_ reason Trys. So, no more lies between us at least in this."

The warrior pulled the bard close again and brushed some hair away from her face and grinned. "Thank you Leliana, thank you for trusting me with this that meant a lot to me."

"_You_ mean a lot to…me." The bard breathed.

The warden pulled her into a kiss, one so deep it took Leliana's breath away, and they would have continued if they were not interrupted suddenly.

"Ahem!"

They looked at each other then turned their heads to see the templar blushing away. "Um…it's time to get a move on…now…yeah so…yeah." He turned and walked back quickly to the others.

"Come on lets go." Trystan said as she held her hand on the way back.

Morrigan was putting some herbs in her pack, she looked up and saw the two fawning over each other, boy did it sicken her. Her eyes then widened as she saw the warden kiss the orlesian redhead. Now her head felt like exploding. They drew back, and smiled still playing the touchy feely game. The bard caught Morrigan watching and pulled Trystan into an embrace while still eyeing the witch, she smiled deviously at the yellow eyed harpy who could just light the bard a blaze.

_See this Morrigan, that's right she is mine, not yours…mine._ The bard thought she was so happy.

_Chantry wench, hmph, you think you have won do you? Well we shall see, yes…we…shall…see. _Morrigan thought to herself as she walked off in a huff.

The warden smiled at the bard and kissed her cheek before walking off to join the group.

"All right everyone, lets head out."

Morrigan had such hate in her eyes and heart at this moment, damn that chantry girl, she was not amused, not one bit. She looked over at Leliana while they walked down the trails, those yellow eyes full of fire, the daggers striking into her.

The witch came over and glared still, Leliana was smiling away nothing would bring her down, nothing or so she thought.

The raven haired woman scoffed. "So I see she has chosen _you_. And you consider this a triumph. Know this bard, that when she is in your tent, in your bed holding you, and your whispering your sweet nothings in her ear, telling her that you love her, you know in the back of her mind she will be thinking of _me._"

Leliana scowled and hard, oh how she hated her. "Andraste forgive me for what I am about to say, but you Morrigan, are a bitch, a cruel, cruel bitch, and one day you will get yours."

The witch laughed. "Perhaps, but you know deep down that I am right."

Leliana stopped and faced her. "Go to hell Morrigan and just leave me alone."

The yellow eyed mage chuckled. "Get under your skin did I? Why are you so mad? Probably because you do know that I am right?" Morrigan that deceitful, cruel witch got close and smiled deviously. "And if it is not _I _who she does think of when she makes love to you, then it will be her long lost love Silvara, yes, Silvara the one her heart _truly _belongs to. Do you not think maybe the reason why she is with you now is to fill the void, to fill the pain in her heart that she feels for this girl. Hmph, she does need companionship now doesn't she, she _is _lonely, her heart feels pain, she is lost, and who better yet then to make her forget but you. She will never _truly_ love you Leliana, oh yes you love her, but will she truly ever return it? Hmm I wonder what will happen when you two finally do make love, will it be your name she calls out? Or Silvara's? Look at her, look at her and know you will never truly have her."

Leliana's hand came across the witch's face like a whip being cracked on the back of a slave. "Fuck you Morrigan."

The witch laughed and held her cheek. "I'm sorry Leliana, but you are just not my type."

The bard eyes filled with tears and she walked away, while the harpy continued to laugh.

**xxxxx**

Highever some months ago...

"How is she doing m'lady?"

"I don't know, she has been unconscious for two days. She had quite the head wound which seems to be better now. But the wound on her side still needs attention, and her left leg is in pretty bad shape as well. Thank the maker she'll be ok and that we got there just in time Gilmore. Poor thing, what assholes no wonder elves despise humans so much."

"Yes I know, well…wait I think she waking up."

Trystan looked down at the hurt elven girl and stroked her hair looking down upon her. "Hey are you ok?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked around and saw fuzzy images she couldn't make out. "Hmm? Wh-what? What happened?"

"You are safe now, you don't remember the attack?" Gilmore asked the wounded elf.

"Attack? I…was…" She then looked at them scowling with fire in her blue eyes. She got up and grabbed Trystan and got her dagger and placed it at the woman's throat. "You come one step closer shem I will slice this pretty things neck!"

"Wait, don't we are not the enemy, we helped you, we killed those bandits that hurt you and your friends. Don't you remember anything?"

Silvara looked at the man and narrowed her eyes at him, she loathed humans, why should she believe him? "Why should I believe you? Wh…why shou…I…" She then collapsed on the floor from pain and exhaustion.

"Oh maker, she is feisty, we need to keep an eye on her." The warrior said rubbing her neck where the dagger stung her before getting the girl back into bed.

"I agree, and by the looks of it…you would like that job?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I see how you have been looking at her Trys." Gilmore said wiggling his eyebrows.

Trystan punched him in the arm. "Shut up. And _how_ have I been looking at her?"

Gilmore just smiled. "She is pretty you know."

"Stop." _Yes she is…very_ "Look go get me some fresh clothes and bandages please, they need changing."

"Right."

The warrior looked at the resting elf and sighed, she was glad they were able to save her, hopefully when she woke, she would be less spunky.

The girl's eyes finally opened and she saw Trystan looking at her, she was about to jump out of bed again until the warrior held her down.

"Will you stop it! I am not going to hurt you, alright. I am here to help you little one, just settle down."

Silvara looked at the woman and saw the concern in her hazel eyes, she grumbled and laid back down. "How do I know once I'm all better you won't make me a slave human?"

Trystan chuckled. "I will not make you a slave, here have a drink of water."

"How do I know you didn't put something in it?" The elf asked sitting up and looking and smelling the water.

"Oh maker! Just drink the water."

"You sure are adamant about that, what's in it? Poison? Something to shut my mouth so I won't tell any of my clan where I am?"

The warrior scoffed. "Girl you are _so_….stubborn, here I have only met you for a few moments and…ugh. Fine, fine if you don't want the damn water, here I'll show you it's ok." Trystan took a huge swig and smiled. "See mmm good, water." She then grasped her throat and started choking. She shook around trying to play as if she were dying. "Ugh, oh, oh…there was something in this….ah….help."

The girls eyes widened and she tried to grab the warrior. "Oh no, um….are you ok?"

"No…you were right….someone spiked…this…." And then she fell on the ground playing dead trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Oh, no….help…help!"

Trystan burst out laughing and sat back up on the chair looking at a non amused elf folding her arms and glaring at the woman. "That was _not_ funny."

The warrior giggled. "Yes it was, at least I thought it was. Now do you believe me?"

The girl pursed her lips together and the tips of her ears turned red. "Mmm give me the water."

Trystan handed it to her and she drank, her eyes never leaving the warriors gaze, she was still angry for such a trick, she then smiled and giggled about it.

"Oh wow is that a laugh I hear from your mouth, maker's breath it's a miracle!"

"Stop it." The girl said smiling.

Gilmore came in and saw they were talking and laughing. "Well, well, I see you got her to behave?"

"Yeah well….did you bring the stuff?"

"Yes here you go, fresh clothes and bandages."

"Thanks." Trystan looked at the man still standing there and frowned. "Um…do you mind?"

"Oh uh…right sorry, I'm going to go and get some food now…have fun." He said winking at the warrior who blushed heavily.

The girl looked at him and narrowed her eyes watching him leave. "Wow he's a little annoying."

Trystan laughed. "Yes well…he means well." She then looked at the girl and smiled. "You know we have been talking here and don't even know your name."

"Oh, well it-it's Silvara." She said taking another drink of water.

"You may call me Trystan." The warrior looked at the girl and kept grinning. "You have a pretty name, does it mean anything?"

Silvara scoffed and put her glass down on the nightstand. "Oh blessed creators, why does everyone think that all elves names mean something?"

"I didn't mean to offend I just thought such a beautiful name must have a meaning, _excuse_ me."

The girl smirked and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well if you must know, it means um…graced with beauty." She said blushing.

"Ah, well…see was that so hard?" _It fits that's for sure._

"Well how about you? Does you name mean anything?" She asked cocking her head and looking into the warriors eyes.

"My name doesn't have a meaning."

"Oh."

They both looked at each other and looked away, Trystan cleared her throat and continued. "Well, uh lets get you cleaned up and your bandages changed shall we?"

The elven girl nodded. "Alright, and…..thank you."

"For?" Trystan asked getting the materials ready.

"Saving my life."

"I'm just glad we got there in time or you would have been….." She then looked at the elf and swallowed thick. "You're welcome."

The warrior turned her head and scanned the elven features of this girl, bright blue eyes as crystal blue as the amaranthine ocean, long dark hair, dark as the nighttime sky that draped over her shoulders and just above the middle of her back, a dalish tattoo that ran from the side of her right temple down to her cheek bone, one on each side of that lovely face. Rosy cheeks and pink lips, nice ones at that she thought. She was beautiful.

The dalish girl did the same to the shemlen woman who was dressing her wounds, everything to her hazel eyes that could pierce your soul with one look, orange-blond hair that reminded her of campfire flames, warm and bright, flawless skin that looked as smooth as silk, also with her pink lips and rosy cheeks. She too was a sight to take in.

They both caught each others glances and blushed, Trystan finished up with Silvara's bandage change and got to her feet.

"Well I will uh… let you get dressed now, if you need anything else, please let me know ok?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "I will." Trystan was about to depart when the girl spoke to her again. "Thank you Trystan again….for everything."

She smiled and nodded. "Anytime Silvara." She then left out the doors.

Trystan had her back against the door and she shook her head, her heart was racing, racing for this elf. Why? They just met. She couldn't help it, she was gorgeous and such a little feisty thing, one that she could relate to, hotheaded and very stubborn just like her. Trystan chuckled to herself about it before heading to the dining hall.

**xxxxx**

"You and Leliana are quite the pair, I was worried there for a moment." Wynne chuckled.

"Worried? Why Wynne?" The warrior asked

"I thought for sure you would have melted into the charms of Morrigan. You know she is quite beautiful, desirable, I am glad you made the right choice dear."

"Well, I just don't….like Morrigan like that."

Wynne sighed and looked behind her shoulder at the witch who was watching them talking. "Well I sense jealousy between Leliana and her, a lot of it." Her head then turned to the bard who looked really distraught. "Leliana needs you, and you need her, I assume you know that I have heard about…Silvara."

Trystan shuddered at her name, she still misses her elven love. "Yes I do, but look Wynne please, can we not…talk about her, she is a touchy subject and I need to move on, and I think I finally have with Leli, so please just don't." She stated looking down.

Wynne put her hand on her shoulder and patted it. "Yes dear I am sorry, but I do think someone needs you right now."

Trystan looked over to Wynne who was motioning to the redheaded bard who looked like she had just lost her best friend.

"Yeah it seems they do. Thanks." The warrior said.

She was about to walk over until she stopped when she heard her Mabari Baron growling low pointing his head towards the trees.

"What is it boy?" She asked crouching down and patting his head. "Hey keep your eyes peeled guys, I don't think we are alone.

The group scanned the area closely, the templar came over to talk. "I don't sense darkspawn do you?"

"No, but whatever it is Baron does not like it and…..ugh!"

_Whip, Whip, Whip!_ Suddenly arrows flew through the air hard and fast. The warden got shot in the shoulder and the leg, she dropped to her knees and gripped the rods. "Shit! We're under attack, get into position!" She then grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of her shoulder, then the one from her leg. "Oh, nice, grrr."

Wynne came over to examine and quickly healed the wounds.

Leliana hid behind a tree with daggers ready as was Zevran. Sten looked around and saw a quanari mercenary running full throttle at them.

"Pasharra…interesting." The quanari said as Asala sliced through armor.

Sten hovered over the mercenary they were exchanging glances and words.

"Well, well another quanari and what do I owe this pleasure?" The mercenary asked.

"None."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sten of the Berrasard. You?"

"The Berrasard? Hmm I heard they are a weak and broken tribe, shocking you are still alive."

"I am, too bad I cannot say the same to you." Sten said flatly as he drove his sword through the quanari's torso. "Hmph."

"Get that witch over there Morrigan!" Trystan shouted getting to her feet.

The raven haired woman glared at the other spell caster, she grinned and conjured an inferno. "Hmm weak magic you possess, let us see if you can handle this my dear." She let it fly off her hands and through the crowd of bandits hitting its mark. She grinned wickedly as she heard the screams come fourth. "I think not."

Trystan smiled at the witch, how she loved that magic. "Good job my dear."

The witch laughed and winked at the warrior and took off toward some more thugs.

Leliana ran and lunged at a couple men slitting their throats with her daggers, Oghren downed another mage, while Zevran dismembered a rogue.

The bard scanned the men and women before them, they looked odd to her, their armor looked familiar, she closed her eyes briefly and they snapped back open when she realized what was going on. She looked at her companions finishing off the rest of the bandits, Trystan found a man crawling for his life, she lifted her sword to put him out of his misery when the bard suddenly stopped her.

"No Trys wait! Wait! Don't kill him!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh here we go miss charitable again, what are you going to do Lelaina pray over him and have the maker forgive him of his trespasses?"

The orlesian looked over at the harpy and shot daggers before flipping the witch off which made everyone's eyebrows rise.

"Ooh cat fight." Zevran whispered to the dwarf who was chuckling.

"Tsk, tsk, Leliana, Leliana, that wasn't very….sister like." The witch said folding her arms and grinning.

"Will you stop it Morrigan." Trystan grumbled. Her eyes then met the bard's and she scowled. 'Why did you stop me?"

"These are no ordinary bandits, their weapons and armor are of fine make, Orlesian to be exact." Her eyes lowered to the man writhing in pain. "You know what I'm talking about don't you?" She crouched down and grabbed him by his breastplate. "Who sent you?"

"Please don't kill me, we were just told what to do, kill the little redheaded Orlesian girl that's all."

Trystan grabbed Leliana off the man and had her go. "Who? Who would want to kill Leliana? Answer me or you will die!"

"She didn't give us her name, just the coordinates."

"Your life for information then." The warrior snapped.

"H-here, this paper is one of where her hideout is, in Denerim, look I was only to do as asked, please let me live."

"And risk you turning on us? I think not, you have paid your dues, who's to say you won't do it again?"

The man snapped his eyes shut, he was sure he was going to die. He tilted his head back, ready for the strike, which did not come.

"No, let him live." The orlesian said placing a hand on Trystan's shoulder.

"What? He will go and tell whoever this is that….."

"Please Trys? I think I know who sent them, let him go tell. Tell whoever it was who sent you, we know and that we are coming." The bard said narrowing her eyes.

The warden nodded and looked into the man's eyes. "Be happy she was with us, or next time you will not be so lucky."

The witch shook her head and clapped her hands together. "Nicely done Leliana, yes bravo, bravo, see what did I tell you miss lets help everyone that tries to kill us. Whose side are you on bard? Yes let him go tell, then he will bring more, smart bard, _very_ smart."

"Shut up Morrigan." Leliana said scowling.

"Come over here and make me." Morrigan said narrowing her eyes and flicking a spell in her hand.

Leliana started to walk up on her and Trystan grabbed her by the waist out of the way.

"Knock. It. Off. Will you? Maker now is not the time for this petty nonsense. I will be talking to the both of you later about this behavior, I am sick and tired of it_, really_ sick and tried, got it?"

They both did not say one word as they continued to glare at each other in hate.

"This is getting so good, ah and here I was hoping for a little fight." Zevran said chewing a mint leaf.

"Yeah one that requires mud and no clothes, heh, heh." Oghren said taking a swig from his flask.

"Go on, go your merry way and do not look back." The warrior said to the man that got to his feet.

'Thank you, maker thank you."

Trystan turned to Leliana and folded her arms. "So who do you think sent them?"

"Marjolaine, it has to be."

"I thought you escaped her Leli, why would she want to seek you out now?"

The bard shrugged and walked away from the others, she motioned for the warden to follow. Trystan walked up next to her concern was in her green eyes for this woman, did Marjolaine come back for her? Why? And if so, the warrior was going to protect her no matter what.

Leliana turned her head and smiled, she took the wardens hand in her own and squeezed it slightly, she looked back toward the plains, so much was on her mind. Why did she come back? Why?

"I thought I was rid of her Trys, she must have found me, and now she wants me dead. Why? There is nothing I was going to do to cause her any harm."

"I don't know Leli, but I vow to you now, she will not harm a hair on your head, I will kill her before she touches you ever again." The warrior stated, fire was in those hazel eyes.

The bard came around to face her completely she cupped the warriors face, staring into her eyes with a longing, yes how she loves her. "I believe you when you say that, but she is tricky and very skilled Trys, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I will protect you, no matter what, I will protect you." She then dropped her hands to the bard's waist and pulled her towards her. "So, we need to go to Denerim then and seek her out, the elves will have to wait, there is a score we need to settle."

Leliana saw that fire in those eyes, it made her quiver, she feels safe and secure with Trystan, more than ever now. She knows this woman _would _protect her. "Thank you, yes we have a score to settle." The orlesian then kissed her love, she did not care who watched, her affections to her warden had to be known that she will be by her side as well, no matter what happens in their battles, good and bad, she would be by her side.

They drew apart and smiled before heading back to the group who some were blushing while others, meaning Morrigan could just vomit.

"Ok now that you two are done sucking face can we please get a move on?" The witch snapped as she walked off in yet another huff.

"Hey our plans have changed, so you need to hold on."

Morrigan's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes as she turned back around. "The plans have changed? To what may I ask?"

Trystan smiled at the annoyed witch. "We are going to Denerim."

"What? Why?" The temptress asked.

"We need to find this Marjolaine, she is trying to have people kill Leliana, her life is in danger and we need to put a stop to it."

Morrigan rolled those yellow eyes again and shook her head, she cocked her head and stared at the red headed bard. "I see you cannot keep _your_ problems out of _our _hair, now we have to go on an errand for you when we could be talking with the dalish and to get more toward our goal of stopping the blight, we do not have time for these games bard!"

Leliana grinned. "Tsk, tsk, now, now keep that temper down Morrigan your brow is furrowing an awful lot lately, hmm maybe it is _you_ who should watch it, I see the wrinkles forming already."

"You are certainly losing your angel wings my dear, how _would_ the maker take to such behavior?"

Trystan came over and grabbed the witch by the arm and yanked her over toward the trees as they were walking along. "Listen Morrigan, stop your shit! I am tired of these little spitting matches that you and Leli are having, like I said now is not the time, keep your temper under cover…please?"

The witch stroked the warden's face which made her break out in goose bumps. "I would rather have _you_ under my covers warden."

Trystan shook her head. "You wish."

"I _do_ wish."

Trystan came close and whispered in her ear. "Look if you care for me like you say you do, you will leave Leliana alone."

Morrigan looked into the heated gaze of the warden and smiled before walking back onto the trail to join the others.

"Maker please have mercy." The warden grumbled before she too made her way.

**xxxxx**

The marketplace was jam packed with merchants, people, shops, it was magnificent. The group eyed some of the vendors and bought some goods before the real fun begins with this Marjolaine woman. Leliana was nervous and the warrior could see it, she came over and tapped her on the shoulder to speak of their plans.

"You ok?"

"Yes I….just want to get this over with Trys, by the looks of the map her hideout is just around the corner over there."

"Well come on then, let's end this charade once and for all shall we?"

Leliana narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Yes let's my love."

Trystan's eyebrows shot up at that word. _My love?_ She smiled and then followed the bard. They all came upon a huge wodden door with a gold frame and doorknocker...the place almost looked abandoned.

"Ok well here is the place." The warden looked over at the bard, she could see she was trembling, she put her fingertips to the orlesian's face and made her look into her eyes. "Hey it's alright, you can do this."

"Alight let's do this." Alistair said tapping his sword by his side.

Morrigan's hands were glowing as were Wynne's, Orghren was drinking, Zevran was putting the last bit of poison on his daggers, and Sten hit his chest with his fist grumbling getting ready for a fight.

"Ok slowly now, let's go." Trystan whispered as they crept inside. "Keep your eyes open."

"Mercenaries!"

Two huge quanari's came running at them, Sten narrowed his eyes and dispatched one quickly while Trystan kicked one in the knees breaking the joint while Zevran plunged his sword into the huge creatures face twisting the dagger in place.

"Good work gang, there could be more where that came from, come on." Trystan said pointing foreword.

They came upon a large room with a roaring fireplace, it was elegant with a lot of antiques and tapestries hanging from the walls. Leliana was shaking, she smelled her, she smelled her fragrance in the room, it sickened her, how she just wanted to be done with this.

"Well, well, I see that you have finally found me." A voice rang out.

The group looked around and was ready, they wondered where it came from, where is she?

"Come out and face us, unless you are too scared." The warrior exclaimed twirling her daggers.

"Moi? Scared of you? Please, I have killed stronger, bigger foes than you." The figure then slowly emerged from the shadows.

It was her, Marjolaine. The woman was wearing orlesian leather armor, with her recurve strapped on her back with also two daggers by her side in their hilts, ready to be used if she needed to. The woman had long brown hair, and light brown eyes that pierced the soul, red lips with a devilish smirk as she scanned the odd group, her eyes shifted and were now on one person at the moment, and that was her pretty thing….Leliana.

"Leliana, so nice to see you my pretty thing."

The bard scowled. "I am _not_ your pretty thing anymore Marjolaine."

"We killed your guards by the way if you must know." Trystan snapped

The woman narrowed her eyes at the warrior. "Oh they were just quanari mercenaries, they are expendable."

The warden smirked. "Are you? Why the hell did you send assassins to kill Leliana? If you dare touch her I'll…."

The woman scoffed. "Oh, ho, ho so _business_ like your companion, hmm so is this your new fuck Leliana? If so you have exquisite taste, I see you have not lost it yes?"

The warden could just jump the bitch. "Excuse me watch that orlesian tongue or I'll cut it out."

Leliana put up a hand to silence her love. "Trystan I'll handle this." Leliana said, she glanced at the somewhat older woman who was probably in her mid thirties now, while Leliana was reaching her mid twenties, they had a past these two, one of which would soon have to be broken. "Why, are you trying to hurt me Marjolaine? What did I ever do to you?"

"Me, hurt you? Oh, no, no I would never hurt my pretty thing."

The bard scoffed. "You framed me, had me caught and tortured, I thought that in Fereldan I would be free of you, but it seems I am not. What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

"Dead? Nonsense Leliana, I know what you're capable of, four, five men you can dispatch easily, they were sent to have you come to me, and see here you are."

Trystan laughed. "Oh that's a good one Marjolaine, we don't believe you."

"What _are_ you up to Marjolaine? Why are you in Fereldan?" Leliana asked squinting at the woman.

The woman folded her arms and smiled wickedly, what was she up to they thought.

"In truth Leliana, you have information you can use against me, and you _know _what information I speak of. This is why I cannot let you be. I thought to my self, what is she up to, what is she doing in the chantry, peasant clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boys, your planning something…what _are_ you up to Leliana? Clever Leliana, _very c_lever you almost had me fooled, but then you left the chantry so suddenly, so what conclusion should I draw? You tell me."

_I like her hair it's so beautiful, soft and it always smells like strawberries, you're just jealous._ "She for your information is helping me, helping me and my companions stop the blight, the real question is, what are _you_ up to?" Trystan countered back.

"You think I left because of you? You think I still have some sort of plan to get back at you for betraying me? You are insane and paranoid."

Trystan took Leliana's hand and held it tight. "Leliana is here helping stop the blight and that's all so….."

"Oh is that what she told you now. I see still the little manipulator, did she tell you also how I betrayed her? Had her captured and tortured beyond her means? Hmph, well, well still the silver tongue aren't you? I would not believe a word she says if I were you, not a one."

Morrigan got close to the warden and spoke into her ear. "She could be telling you the truth warden, what do you really know of Leliana's past? Really know? She is quite the charmer, yes what else has she not told us. She was eager to join us back in Lothering, remember? Why so eager, what is her plan? Her motives really?"

Trystan looked down and sighed, she looked at Leliana and saw the fear in those eyes, her eyes then shifted to Morrigan who was glaring at the bard, such disdain. Then those hazel eyes focused back on Marjolaine, she bit the inside of her cheek, she wanted to kill her herself, she had to believe Leliana, she had too.

"I believe Leliana no matter what you say Marjolaine, it is _you_ who are false."

Morrigan scowled and backed up sneering, her plan didn't work at all. _She really does care for this girl. Hmmm, if only there was a way to…._

The woman chuckled. "She will use you warden mark my words, you see an innocent, simple girl, a friend trusting and warm, it is an act, all an act. Has she kissed you yet? Seduced you? Fucked you? If so I guess that is why your mind is so clouded, ah yes, I remember us Leliana, all the times we would bed each other in unbridled passion, how hard I would fuck you, so hard as you called out my name begging for more, yes those were the times."

"You are a bitch! I am _not _that girl anymore Marjolaine, I am not your puppet, those strings are broken, you can't control me no more."

Morrigan tried to get in the warden's head again. "See Trystan what did I tell you, I believe this woman, Leliana is just using you, she has seduced you hasn't she? Kissed you? Tried to tell you that her life in the chantry was because the maker told her to…."

Alistair was glaring at the witch he saw right through her. "Shut your mouth you yellow eyed harpy!"

"All of you be quiet!" Trystan then looked back at the smiling woman, she still did not trust her, even if Leliana was hiding other things. "I still don't trust you."

"Leliana, we are the same face it." Marjolaine snapped.

The bard shook her head. "I am _not_ you Marjolaine, I left to get rid of you, so I wouldn't become you."

"Oh but we are, you cannot escape it, we are one and the same. Do you want to know why you a re a master of manipulation Leliana? Because you loved the game, you reveled in it, you cannot change who you are. Don't deny it."

"You will not threaten me or my friends ever again Marjolaine, I want you out of my life….forever."

Trystan put a firm hand on Leliana's arm and leaned intoher ear. "You can't let her get away with what she did Leli, you know she will do it again." The warden exclaimed holding her sword handle.

"Oh and what are you proposing? Killing me, because that is the only way I will leave your little girl alone." The woman said tapping her blades. "I have men waiting for my signal if you choose to be foolish. I made you Leliana I can destroy you just as easily."

The companions looked around the room to see any activity, the kept their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

The warrior took a step foreword. "We can't let you be Marjolaine, you will try to hurt Leliana again, and us, just like before, no we cannot….."

The woman then notched an arrow with such quickness no one had time to blink, it got Leliana in the leg and the bard dropped in pain.

"Leli! You bitch!" Trystan ran full throttle at the woman who evaded to the side and sliced the warden in her arm.

"Oh, I thought you were a grey warden, silly girl."

"Warden!" The witch shouted as ice came across the room hitting the woman in the back chilling her to the bone. "Oghren shatter her!"

"You cannot kill me so quickly." Marjoline shouted as she turned slowly to notch another arrow, but Orghren got there just in time knocking her to the ground.

"Guards!"

Men came out of the rooms striking at the companions full force, a couple mages and more mercenaries.

"Oh great here we go….." Alistair groaned shield bashing a mercenary and running him through.

The battle was on which seemed like forever….the companions dispatched the rest of Majolaine's guards quickly and accuratley, Leliana and Marjolaine were in the middle of the room now circling each other, round and round they went clanking daggers, exchanging jabs, Leliana got a couple of good hits to her arms while Marjolaine had some on her sides, legs, and face.

"You have gotten better my pretty thing, but you will not kill me Leliana, we have a past...you love me do you not? I taught you everything you know. No, you will not do this." The woman said limping toward the bard. "Remember Leliana, we are the same I look at you and see me, you will always be a killer Leliana, you cannot deny this."

The bard narrowed her eyes as she circled the auburn haired woman like a wolf stalking it's prey. "That life is over for me, you can't control me anymore. You are out of my life forever...it ends now!"

Marjolaine scowled and she leapt at the bard with both daggers shooting forward to claim it's victim. Leliana parried and turned while the woman turned as well to face her again daggers still twirling in furious circles, Marjolaine reached forward in another desperate attempt to cut the bard. Leliana evaded then grabbed the woman and sliced through her gut...the woman's now dark eyes looked deep into the blue and angry ones of her former student. The bard drew her dagger out of Majolaine's stomach and watched her drop to her knees, the womans cold eyes still looking up at the redheaded Orlesian...her killer.

Marjolaine smiled and narrowed her eyes. "See...m-my p-pretty t-thing...we are the same...you-you a-are still a...killer..." Marjolaine breathed as she cluthed her stomach. "My p-pretty thing...my...Leliana..." She then fell forward taking her last gasp of air before dying at the feet of the redhead.

Leliana turned around and looked at the warden who was running at her...it seemed like she was running in slow motion. Leliana's head was jumbled, she felt dizzy and disoriented. She did it, she killed her former master and it stung. Trystan wrapped her arms around the bard who buried her face in the warrior's neck and sobbed.

"Shh, Leli. It's alright...it's ok I'm here, you're safe now, you're safe she's dead, she's dead. No more fear." Trystan said stroking her hair trying to sooth her grief.

Leliana pulled back and she looked into the saddened gaze of the warden frowning and shaking her head. "Yeah she's dead! She's dead because of Me!" She got out of the girl's embrace and continued to scowl. "Look I need to be alone. We...we will talk later ok?"

Trystan nodded and tried to reach out, then her hand dropped back to her side. "Ok, Leliana whatever you want."

The bard walked out of the door and never looked back.

**xxxxx**

**Hope you liked this little diddy. _Not _P. Diddy *vomiting*...but the chapter...lol! Sorry *ahem* ok so the next one I will get into more of my lovley Silvara for you guys, I know you have been wanting more of Trystan and her's history, so I will give you what you want. See aren't I nice? I want to...please. **

**Thanks and please do leave your reviews.**

**To my reviewers: Asha'man X, DeliriumSkeins, ****XoOMGiTSpiNsox...thanks for the reviews...make me smile.**


	6. My Silvara

Ok glad you liked that last one, now time for some more...stuff... _Silvara_stuff. Yay! Do enjoy!

Please leave your reviews...thanks!

**A/N: **Pulling a Nightwish11606 it seems, this is a long one with _alot _of back history with Silvara and Trystan like you asked for...and some of you will get your lets say wish on other stuff**... :D (Fluff and _steaminess_alot of it...oh yeah. Did already mention hot, steamy...ahem you will see.) **Hee, hee so get ready. Ha!

_**Chapter 6: My Silvara**_

**xxxxx**

The group made it safely back to camp that evening from Denerim tired and hungry, everyone cleaned up in the lake to get all the dirt, blood, and grim of their bodies, _especially _Leliana. Before dinner she scrubbed and scrubbed trying to get Marjolaine's smell and blood off her, she scrubbed so hard it felt like her skin was peeling off. The poor bard was quiet the whole time during supper, hardly touching her food as the spoon went round and round her bowl as she stared blankly at the contents. Her and the warden did not say one word to each other the whole trip back. Trystan knew she was hurt and felt awful about what had happened. She killed her former master for maker's sake, someone of whom she thought she could trust and care for. Marjolaine was a bitch in the warrior's eyes and did not deserve the bard's love at all, that woman deserved to die for what she had done to the redheaded orlesain seductress. The warden turned her head to see the bard slowly get up and retire to her tent. Should she follow? Should she let her lie?

Trystan sighed then turned her attention back to the campfire flames, she was playing with her right hand, the hand that still had Silvara's clan ring on her ring finger, she twirled it round and round clumsily feeling the smoothness twirl on her finger. She looked down upon it and sighed heavily. She was absolutely torn and still from everything. The warden missed her elven love, she knows she said that she has moved on, but memories will forever remain in her heart and mind, you can never, _ever_forget your first love. The girl lifted up her hand and stared at the sterling silver with its intricate dalish markings of Silvara's elven clan. The warrior sighed again and furrowed her eyebrows before grumbling to herself. She then got up and retreated to her tent as well. She can't possibly talk to Leliana now, not yet her mind is too damn occupied, the warrior slowly crept inside and got changed for the evening before crawling underneath her soft and warm wolf pelts. Trystan lay on her back with her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, she thought back to her times, her times with her one true love…

The elven huntress was sitting up in her bed thinking, thinking of the noble girl who has been so kind to her this past week, she smiled and broke out in goosebumps just thinking about her. Those pink lips, bright green eyes, that beautiful face, perfect body, and her perky bre...

_Oh creators why is that when she's around I get so...giddy like a teenager? Ah, but she is human and I'm an...elf. It could never work. Or could it? I don't know. I have never felt feelings like this before. She is so incredibly sweet and caring. Nothing like my past lovers at all. Jerks. Those girl's just used me for what they could get, maybe I fell too hard for them, I just hope I don't make the same mistake, but I can't help it, she makes my heart skip a beat. Silvara whatever are you going to do? You know you are falling in love. Love? Is that what you feel again? Oh Mythal have mercy and protect me, she's different, so different. Oh Trys I think I'm falling in lo.._

Silvara was jerked from her thoughts when she heard soft tapping at her door, she groaned a little as she slowly got out of bed before limping to the huge wooden slab.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me Trystan, I came to see how you're doing…and….stuff." _You sound like a invalid. Idiot!_

Silvara smiled wide and took a deep breath her heart was starting to thump hard. The door slowly opened and a pair of sky blue eyes looked up to meet emerald green. Silvara smirked and motioned for the warrior to step inside. The elf slowly limped back to her bed and sat upon it staring at the girl who was also staring back.

_Those eyes, those beautiful green..._

_She is so...maker's breath calm down will you. _Trystan cleared her throat and put the supplies down and moved to sit next to her.

"How's that leg of yours?"

"Oh…it's getting along I suppose, my leg still hurts a little from where the knife went in, my knee still feels like a sledgehammer bashed it in, it's healing though I can get around alright." The elf said massaging the knee cap and thigh.

"That's good, well it looks great, I don't think you need anymore dressings." The warrior said as her fingers traced the wound gently with her fingertips which made the elven girl shiver at her touch.

"Um…y-yeah….great." Silvara said watching the girl examine her leg. "Thanks." _Ooh her touch oh creators._

"Oh no problem." Trystan looked at the girl and a smile crept on lips. "I was….wondering that if you were…um up to it, I could…show you around this place."

Silvara nodded. "I…yes I would like that very much. I have enough meds in my system that has dulled the pain so, yes I am up to it." _I am up to anything you have to offer._

"Alright well I will let you get dressed, I brought you some fresh clothes, so I…will wait for you outside."

The elf got up and moved to the couch and grabbed the tunic and pants and looked over her shoulder and saw the girl getting to the door. "I will be right out." _She is so sweet how she is taking care of me like this, I wonder if her lips are just as sweet._

Trystan gave a nod and proceeded to leave. "Ok."

The noble girl shut the door and shook her head. _Maker what are these feelings? I have never felt like this before about anyone. I know we have only known each other for a week, but she is so mystifying, mysterious, and drop dead gorgeous maker's breath what would my parents think? I don't care, I am feeling something for her._ Yes this twenty year old elven girl has really got her going, _really _going, she was floating high on cloud nine for her. She was suddendly shaken out of her thoughts as Silvara emerged from her chambers. She took the warriors hand and squeezed it looking up at the girl who was blushing.

_Wow her cheeks are red how cute_. "You ready to…show me around m'lady?"

Trystan chuckled "Ok no need to be all formal here, just call me Trystan please?"

"I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Hmph, well…..let's go shall we?"

The elven girl nodded and they walked slowly down the corridor, not too fast beings the girl's leg was still healing. They walked the halls as the warrior showed her the castle grounds first to where they went into the kitchen area where Nan was, who of course was yelling at the top of her lungs, she heard her mabari Baron barking and she already knew he was probably up to no good.

"Oh great." Trystan exclaimed holding her head.

"What? What's going on?" Silvara asked as she heard the yelling. "Wow whoever that is, they sound like they have their panties in a bunch."

Trystan bust up laughing. "I am going to have to use that line, _that_ was funny."

Slivara smiled and blushed.

They walked into the area and Nan was swatting at her mabari with a broom. "Shoo you foul and disgusting beast, oh just you wait until your…" She turned to see the warrior with an un-amused glance. "Oh there you are, get your foul dog out of here before a bash him over the head with a rolling pin!"

"Nan calm down. Ugh ok, ok…Baron come!" She snapped her fingers and pointed to the ground to make him lay.

The mabari ran towards the warrior and laid next to her at her feet, he looked at the elf and nudged her to pet him.

The noble girl smiled of how affectionate Baron was being with the elf. "Hey…he likes you, that's a good thing." _So do I._

Silvara's eyes widened. "Yeah I…wow he's massive. Hey there boy, you sure are cute." _Just like your master._

"Ok so what did he do this time Nan?" Trystan asked folding her arms.

"He was in the larder again, I don't know how many times I have tried to keep him out of there, I think sometimes he needs to be put down."

The elf narrowed her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "Gees cranky old lady maybe you should be put down."

Trystan snorked, she heard her. "Uh…ha, ha….well I will do my best to make sure he doesn't bother you ok?" She looked down at the girl and nodded. "Oh let me introduce you Nan, this is Silvara she is the…."

"One you and Gilmore rescued…yes I heard about it, nice to meet you my dear. So how do like our little humble a boad?"

"It's huge, I have never seen anything like it. It's overwhelming."

_Nan! Nan! The stove is overheating again and the stew is burning!_

"Well do enjoy yourself, and I….oh dear I need to let you go it seems like one of the cooks is having trouble with the stew…if you will excuse me."

Silvara watched the lady walk away and she quirked an eyebrow. "She seems high strung."

"Yeah well she is a good person, she babysat me a lot when I was younger, so she was my nanny, we have a past. Well come on there is more to see."

The two girls made their way outside, they were laughing and talking as they rounded the corner and bumped into Ser Gilmore on the way which made Silvara roll her eyes, she did not care for him at all.

"Oh hey there m'lady."

Trystan grumbled. "Hey." _What Gilmore?_

"So what are you two beautiful ladies up to on this fine spring day hmm?"

"I'm showing Silvara around the castle."

Gilmore smiled and winked. "I see her leg is doing much better, is there anything I can assist you with?"

"No!" Silvara and Trystan exclaimed at the same time.

"I mean no thank you." The warrior stated in a low voice, she looked down at the girl and they both were blushing.

Gilmore smiled and wagged his finger. "Oh you two want to be alone I get it, well let me not stop you then, heh, I knew Trystan you would…."

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around the corner. "Will you shut your mouth? It is not like that so keep your comments and thoughts to yourself will you?"

"Sorry ok, I just thought you liked her and….."

"Well, I do not need you to…well….just be quiet."

Trystan let go and went back to the elf who was scowling at the red haired man. "Can we proceed with the tour now?"

"Yes, yes we can, come on."

Gilmore smiled and shook his head and went his own way. _Someone has a crush I think...hmm._

"See he's sooo annoying." Silvara proclaimed sticking out her tongue.

Trystan clucked hers and laughed heartily, yeah the elf did not like him. "He can be yes."

Silvara cocked her head and looked up at the warrior curiously in wonder. "So, what's up with you two anyways?"

Trystan stopped and looked down at her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well it seems like he….likes you." Silvara stated looking down hoping she didn't fell the same.

"Grah…yeah well the feeling is _not _mutual. We are friends yes, but as far as anything else, no and….oh great! Not this now." Trystan groaned face palming.

"What?" Silvara asked looking toward the side as she saw four figures walk their way.

"Oh hello dear, how are….oh I see our friend is up and about?"

"Hello mother, uh…yes I'm showing Silvara around the castle."

"How are you Silvara?"

"Good, thanks for asking."

Trystan's mother looked behind her and smiled. "Oh you do remember lady Landra, her son Darrien and his lady in waiting Iona?"

Trystan frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh yes hello Lady Landra, Darrien…Iona."

Silvara felt awkward. _Why are they staring at me? Have they never seen an elf before, obviously they have, some are slaves here, gees quit looking at me like that shems, especially you, you stuck up looking woman. _The elf thought glaring at Landra.

Landra narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, she particularly did not care too much for Trystan, she was so tomboyish, beautiful, but such the tomboy and never really carried herself like a lady that she should be. Instead of playing with dolls when she was younger she would play with frogs and in the mud with her friends. And now she is a warrior a very, very skilled one at that playing with daggers, swords, and her bow. Well, Landra thinks that swordplay should be left to the men and not the women. They should be in the kitchen cooking and having babies, serving their husbands, she knew that Trystan was rebellious; she talked with Eleanor about this over and over. Her mother would just have the arguments with the lady, if that is what her daughter wants, that is what her daughter gets. Her father was always very protective of his pup as he would call her. Her parents were both very proud of her, and supportive that whatever decisions she made they were always good ones.

One day her mother did come up to her ask about her…love life. Eleanor asked her if she took to women more than…men, and Trystan blushed so hard. What could she say? When the girl said nothing her mother just smiled and said _"I always knew you were different." _Trystan kept on blushing. Her father shook his head and sighed about it, yes they both knew she was…._different._The warrior has never been with a female before, even though she would fantasize about it constantly. One night in her bed she was having such the wet dream she…well….pleased herself which was quite interesting she thought. If this is how it is done, she could not wait for that night, that perfect night to be with that special someone that she loves, but there was no one in this castle worth flirting with, everyone was either married or had boyfriends. Boy was she ever sexually pent up; the only satisfaction she ever got was from herself. Yes, there was no one in this castle to flirt with or to chase...until now...Silvara, yes Silvara was on her mind.

Landra kept looking at the girl curiously and scoffed a little, oh yes what was her deal?

"Hello Trystan, so how have you been dear? Have you caught yourself a fellow yet? You know your mother would like to have grandchildren sometime before she dies. So many times I have tried to get you and Darrien set up, but no, and ser Gilmore is so sweet why haven't you dated him, you are a beautiful girl who could have anyone you want, but you are such the tomboy, I will never understand why you would want to carry a sword when you can….."

The warrior huffed and folded her arms. "No m'lady I have not, _nor _do I feel like getting one, I am only twenty one years old, hell I'm still young I would like to have fun first, I'm not worried about a man holding me down, I am my own person and don't need no man to tell me what to do and….."

Her mother's eyes widened and she scowled. "Trystan! Ahem, you will have to excuse her Landra, she has had a lot on her plate, from rescuing Silvara and….."

"Oh yes the elf I heard about what happened I didn't know you let your servants run off like that." Landra looked at the elf and narrowed her eyes, she always thought elves were only good for one thing and that was serving the humans. "My dear shouldn't you be with…the other servants? Or is today your day off?"

The elf bit her lip. "I am _no_servant shem so you better….."

The warrior grabbed the girls arm. "Don't talk about her like that Landra, you don't know what the hell you are talking about. She for one is a great dalish warrior, the best hunter in her clan, so before you judge maybe you should get your damn information straight!"

"Tyrstan!" Her mother scolded.

"I think we need to go, come on Silvara." Tyrstan snapped as she grabbed the girl away from the group, she walked a little ways then turned back around and glared at the lady. "Oh and Landra, next time my mother and father have a party try not to get yourself drunk as a skunk like last time, it was not becoming, why what ever would your people back home think of you or say? Good thing your husband didn't catch you playing rub the wrinkles with the Teryn from dragon's peak!" She then walked off quickly with the elven girl, leaving the group speechless.

Silvara snickered and followed the noble around the corner. The elf was silent the rest of the walk, she started to slow and she gripped her leg and grimaced, the pain was starting to come back as the medication was wearing off.

"I-I think I have had enough for one day Trystan, I'm…tired."

Trystan's face saddened and she sighed. "Look Silvara, I'm sorry for what happened back there, please forgive my mother's friend."

"It's ok, look just forget about it, can you just walk me back to my room?"

"Sure." The warrior uttered while cursing herself in her mind.

The elven girl felt hurt, and the warrior noticed. Damn no wonder the elves hate the humans, always the rude comments. She felt terrible, she wanted to make it up to Silvara but how? She would have to think of something, she liked this elf more than she wanted to admit. Yes she liked her very, very much. Her mind was in a whirlwind just thinking about her and looking at her beauty, the elf was _very _beautiful, charming, funny. Someway, somehow, she _would _make it up to her and cheer her up.

Silvara looked up at the warrior and had a sideways smile, she knows it wasn't her fault for her mother's friends outlandish behavior, but it still stung because that is all humans think elves are good for is servants. The elf took the girls hand and tugged on it. Tyrstan looked down at her as they continued to walk; a smirk came upon Trystan's face as they walked down the dimlit hallway. They finally got to Silvara's room and they both stood there silent not knowing now what to say to each other. Trystan's hands became clammy and she was picking at her nails. Silvara sighed heavilyand ran her fingers through her hair and cleared her throat, she too liked this girl in front of her, she blushed and finally broke the ice.

"I better get inside, um…thanks for the tour."

"Your welcome." She looked at the girl and frowned. "Silvara, I'm still so sorry about earlier, my parent's friends can be such jerks, I didn't…."

Silvara patted the girl on the arm. "It's ok I know it wasn't your fault no harm done ok?" She smirked and chuckled low thinking about them trying to get her into the dating scene, how uncomfortable the warrior felt about that. "Well now, it seems like everyone is trying to play matchmaker for you aren't they? With Gilmore and that Darrien boy."

The warrior shook her head. "Well tough, ser Gilmore and Darrien are _not_my type Silvara…so my mother and her friends need to stop trying to set me up with these people that they think are so good for me. I know what's good for me…no not my type at all and they know this." Tyrstan proclaimed leaning up against the wall looking down.

Silvara moved to in front of her and looked up into those green eyes, let the flirting begin she thought. "And what may I ask…_is_your type Trystan?" She breathed placing her hands on the wall one on each side of the warrior leaning into her.

Trystan smiled deviously and giggled. "Not them." _You if you must know my dear._

"You're avoiding the question."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Silvara said getting closer to the warrior's lips.

"Why are you so persistent?" Trystan whispered while shuddering, feeling the girl's breath on her lips...

"I'm curious that's all."

They looked into each others eyes both hypnotized by their glances, blue eyes striking into green, searching...they both saw something bright flicker in their orbs.

Trystan pushed herself up from the wall and put her hands on Silvara's hips which made the girl tremble and gasp. She was still looking down upon the elven huntress. "Let's just say my type does not require a particular set of equipment that is cast between the legs that has a trunk and two huge marbles, _if _you catch my drift." She answered huskily.

Silvara's eyes widened then narrowed as she gave her own little devious smirk. "Oh _really?_ So let me guess, your type would be more of the Iona's than the Gilmore's?"

The warrior just laughed huskily and whispered into the elf's ear. "Get some rest Silvara." She kissed Silvara on her cheek, then walked away smiling letting the girl think on it.

Silvara giggled and went back inside her room for the evening, still trembling from the noble girl's touch and gentle kiss.

**xxxxx**

It has almost been two weeks now that the elven huntress has been in the company of the noble girl and her family, her wounds were almost healed, and her leg was also starting to get much better to where she could almost walk normally now. Trystan was by her side everyday and night checking on her with a vigilant eye and Silvara was happy of that fact, they became quite close, they were so infatuated with each other. Trystan never made it known however she kept her feelings down as did the elf, neither one knew how the other felt, they were a little nervous to ask or say anything so they just kept it to themselves.

Trystan was still thinking of a way to make everything up to the elven girl for the rash behavior of the noble people around the castle meaning Landra. She would still make her comments that set the warrior through the roof it angered her. With the exception of that woman Silvara _did_like it here, she had never been accustomed to such things…ever. She had never even set foot in human cities, she always wanted to see one someday. How she enjoyed the noble girl's company, she would always make her laugh and smile. For a shem she always felt such joy everytime Trystan would come by and spend time with her. It was strange for her to feel anything for a human, she had always been with elves her whole life, so being around so many shems was interesting, but being with Tyrstan she knows that she would never judge her or say anything degrading, she felt so comfortable around her and her family, well…._especially _Trystan, the elf was falling for her.

The warrior felt the same way, she felt anxious around the young elf, smitten. Her long dark hair that looked soft and shiny like silk, her bright blue eyes that she would get mesmerized and lost in every time she would look into them, her flawless skin, lips that she wondered how they would feel against hers. She tried to shake the thoughts but it was no use, she too was falling for this girl, and hard.

The noble was in her room sitting in her chair thinking about what to do for the girl. What? Hmm, flowers? No too straight forward. Jewelry? No still too bold. Hmm she then snapped her fingers and smiled.

_Dinner I shall invite her to dinner here in my chambers, yes that won't seem too…over the top. Yes, a nice quiet dinner amongst two friends. Yes I shall ask her right away. _

The girl got up from her chair and made it out the door, she had her head hung and was thinking about it, she was trembling.

_Gees why am I so nervous? She has been here for almost two weeks now and we get along really well and I…ugh because you are falling in love with her. Just ask her to join you for dinner, how hard can it be? I don't know. This elven girl is something, really something. She makes me laugh, and it seems that she laughs at my jokes too. Trystan, Trystan just make the step you idiot. Grrr._

"Ahh!"

"Oh hey sorry didn't mean to bump into you m'lady but you look like your mind was elsewhere."

"Gilmore now is not the time, I have things to do."

He saw the look in her eyes she was smiling and glowing. "Liiiike?"

"None of your business, if you please….." She tried to go around him, but he was blocking her way.

"Hmm let me guess you are going to the elven girl's room on this lovely evening?"

She scowled. "Let me by Gilmore."

"I take that as a yes."

"Jealous?"

"No, look Trystan I know you like the girl ok, does she know yet?"

She averted his gaze and sighed. "No."

"Are you planning on telling her sometime this year?"

"I don't know ok, who knows if she even feels the same way I do."

He rolled his eyes and face palmed. "Are you serious? Come on she does it is so obvious she likes you too. Come on Tris, I think you two would be….cute."

Her face was red as his hair. "I need to go ok, please?"

"Oh fine, fine, but I want to know everything."

She shook her head and smiled. "You wish, I will not give you any juicy details Ser."

He laughed and walked away.

"Maker, let me just get this over with."

She came upon the girl's room and took a deep breath. "Why is this so hard? I'm sweating. Ok here goes nothing I suppose."

_Knock, knock!_

"Yes?"

"Silvara, it's me….Trystan."

The noble girl stood there for a minute and the door slowly opened, her hypnotic electric blue eyes made the warrior shiver.

"Hey there Trystan."

"Hey."

"Do you want to come in?" Silvara asked shyly.

"I actually came by to ask you something."

Silvara quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The warrior was twiddling her thumbs nervously and it showed. Silvara smiled and chuckled at how nervous she was acting.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"You're nervous."

Trystan frowned. "I am not."

"Yes you are, you're blushing and you're fumbling with your hands, and that is a clear sign of nervousness."

Trystan narrowed her eyes. "Yes…well...um…."

"What is it Lethallan?"

The girl's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Really what?"

"You consider me a dear friend?"

"You know what Lethallan means?"

"Yes well I have studied some elven dialect, I'm no pro, and I can't speak it too well, but, I understand a little."

Now this made Silvara _very_ impressed, maybe it was meant to be after all. "I…well now you continue to amaze me."

Trystan giggled. "Look the real reason I came here was to…ask if you would like to have…um….dinner with me in my chambers tonight."

"Dinner?"

The warrior raised a brow and smirked. "Yes…dinner. Uh…if you don't want to...I understand I just thought….."

Silvara grabbed the girl's hand that was very clammy and smiled before pressing her body into her. "Are you asking me on a date?" She breathed looking into her hazel eyes.

Trystan blushed profusely and was sweating harder now, tiny beads forming on her brow. "I guess so…if that is what you want to call it, I just uh…."

"I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The warrior smiled wide and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Ok well…I will have someone escort you to my chambers in about an hour then?"

"I don't have anything to wear for such an occasion."

"Hmmm well, you can come as you are, I don't care….."

Silvara scoffed. "I couldn't possibly, a tunic and pants? Trystan."

"Well I am _no_ dress person so don't expect that. I will have the tailor bring you something. You are pretty svelte so…."

The elf blushed. She looked up at the girl and quriked an eybrow while giving a mischevious smirk. "Have you been checking me out?"

"I uh…." _Damn right I have, how could you not. "_I will see you in an hour." Trystan then turned on her heel and walked off redder than a tomato.

Silvara laughed at how she could get this warrior to blush, it was...adorable.

**xxxxx**

Trystan put firewood in the fireplace and lit it to get a nice fire going, she looked at the table and made sure everything looked good and in place for the dinner, lighting the candles and getting the place settings together nice and neat. The servants insisted they could do that, but as stubborn as the girl was she grunted and told them she was perfectly capable of setting a dinner table herself she was no cripple. She looked at the serving plates and lifted up the covers to make sure the food was still piping hot that the cooks brought in. _I hope she likes smoked venison stew and pumpkin soup…my favorites. _

She poured the water and wine and gave the table one last glance and went to sit down at the large cherry wood table. The noble girl was shaking poor thing, she wanted to make sure everything was….perfect. She smiled at how it all looked, taking pride in making sure everything looked beautiful hopefully Silvara will notice. Trystan dismissed the staff for the evening and told them to not disturb her and the girl, they bowed and made their way out the door. The warrior was bouncing her leg up and down nervously and dabbing her forehead with a napkin, she was breaking out into a sweat again.

_Maker's breath what is wrong with me? This is so nerve wracking, I can't believe how nervous I am, oh dear maker get me…._

Her head then whipped around to the door as she heard the knock, she got up and ran to look at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked alright, she was wearing a dark blue and black pleated dress jacket lined with golden embroidery, and matching leather pants and black boots, very classy and noble indeed. She fixed her hair and straightened up before getting the door, she took and deep breath said a couple prayers to the maker and slowly opened it.

Trystan smiled down at the lovely girl. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Um…come in." The warrior breathed.

Silvara slowly walked in and Trystan's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of her. _Maker's breath….wow I mean….wow. Ok keep it together, oh my legs are shaking._

Silvara was dressed in a long short sleeved black and red silk dress with slits coming up to her thighs one each side of her legs, ones that Trystan tried not to stare at. Her dark hair was flowing down past her shoulders then cascading to the middle of her back, she delicately tucked her hair behind her pointed ears before looking over and smiling at the open mouthed warrior who was looking at her up and down.

"You ok?" Silvara asked giving her an amused glance. _Look at her, she is so nervous. _

"Yes, fine, fine, You look beautiful, come sit. " _She is so...gorgeous...how am I going to get through this, I can't stop staring._

Silvara grinned and also looked at the noble and how wondeful her apperance was. "So do you." _Creators...yes you do. _She looked at the table and her eyes lit up. "Wow this table looks _really_ beautiful."

The noble grinned brightly from ear to ear. _She noticed, she noticed. "_All for you my dear." Trystan came around and pulled out the chair for the girl to sit down upon and pushed it in. The warrior then went to the other side and also sat herself down and placed her palms on her legs fidgeting with her pants, she was still trying not to stare.

"Oh do you like…wine? I'm sorry I should not have assumed you drink alcohol and….well…."

"Yes I do."

Trystan smiled then looked down and placed her napkin in her lap, she glanced back up to see the girl staring at her.

Slivara looked around the room and was impressed. "This is a huge room, and very….elegant, warm and inviting."

"Thanks, I like dark woods and warm color tones, none of that bright girly crap."

The elf giggled. "Yeah I'm not the prim and proper girly, girl type either, playing with frogs, mud, swords, that's my thing.

"Me...too." _Wow we are so much alike. _The noble girl thought.

Trystan then looked at the dinner plates and cleared her throat. "Oh where are my manners? Uh, go ahead and lift up the cover on your plate, I hope you like smoked venison stew and pumpkin soup, they are my favorites, I should have asked what you like for dinner and not thought of myself, I'm sorry that was pretty...rude." Her voice trailed off. _Idiot, again thinking of yourself you should have asked..._

Silvara wiggled her ears and grinnned. "Are you kidding? I love venison, it's one of my favorites, now as far as the soup, that is something different. I'm sure if you like it, I will too. You have good taste you know." She stated winking at the now red faced noble.

The noble blushed at the comment. "Oh...uh... good I'm glad I was worried there for a moment." Trystan then took a sip of wine not taking her eyes off the beauty in front of her, as did the elven huntress, both staring and smiling away.

Silvara put down her wine and got her spoon ready to try the soup. She took a sip and wiggled her ears in approval. "Wow this is...really good Tris."

The noble put her glass down and raised her brows. "What did you call me?"

Silvara looked down she hopes she didn't offend. "Tris, why don't you..."

The noble chuckled. "It's alright, my family calls me that, and since we are close to each other now, you can call me that, hell you can call me whatever you want my dear..." The warrior mused while giving a sultry glance.

Silvara threw her own sultry look and smiled slyly. _Really? Hmm, well I will keep that in mind._

Silvara and Trystan laughed and talked through the rest of dinner exchanging flirtatious glances and comments with each other, blushing and having a good time in each others company, how they were you would think that they have known each other for years. These two girl's were in love, still niether one of them ever made it known. When will they? Will they ever?

The elven huntress looked at Trystan who had her chin resting on her fist staring away at her, she took the elf's hand and held it while continuing her gaze upon the elven beauty. The touch sent a shiver down Silvara's spine, she placed her hand on top of the noble's and kept smiling, both looking deeply into each others eyes, the warrior scooted over a little more and was leaning in closer, and closer which made the elf shake.

_Is she going to kiss me? I..I...Mythal..._

Suddendly the girl's ears wiggled and she looked toward the window. "Rain."

_Maker! _Trystan stopped and too looked over and listened. "Why yes it is. I love the rain."

"You do?"

"Yep, especially running in it, stomping in the puddles."

The elf laughed. "I do that too." Silvara got up and moved to the huge paned glass and looked outside, a smile spread across her face. "Come here and listen to it, it's so magical."

The warrior got up and walked to her. She stood next to the beautiful elf and folded her arms. "Yes the sound of the rain is so soothing and calming, I love it."

Silvara moved a little closer to the noble girl and rested her head against her arm. Trystan tensed and looked down in the corner of her eye at the girl laying her head on her smiling and watching the rain beating on the window pane.

_Oh…uh should I put my arm around her? I don't know I..…_

Before she could think more on that the elf grabbed the warriors arm and did it for her. This made Trystan break out into another sweat.

"Oh is it hot in here?" The warrior asked as she took off her dress jacket and placed it on the window seat.

When she was done Silvara leaned in again and placed that arm back around her shoulders. The noble girl gulped and cleared her throat.

Silvara giggled. "You're nervous again."

"Well I…."

The elf turned the warrior to face her and she looked up and smirked. "You know you are so adorable when you are nervous, especially when you blush, your cheeks get so rosy."

Trystan smirked and chuckled. "Oh?"

"Yep."

"It's because you…make me so." The warrior said still grinning down at this lovely creature who has captured her heart.

"Well I love it when you blush."

Tyrstan smiled and held the girls hands in her own while gazing deep into her ocean blue eyes. "Well I love….you." She said it, she actually said it, those three words, she was so red now.

Silvara's eyes widened she knows she feels it too she can't deny how she feels no longer. She smiled and gazed up into the bright green eyes of this human noble, who too has her heart. "I love you too."

Trystan could just faint by those four words that were just poured out of the elven girls mouth. She then looked into those blue eyes that she saw twinkling up at her, she felt the elf get closer to her and place her hands at her waist. The warrior lifted up her hand and stroked the girl's with the back of her index finger sliding it down her silky smooth cheek, which made the elven huntress tremble and close her eyes at the delicate touch. Silvara's eyes fluttered back open and they continued to stare, Trystan dipped her head down and brushed her lips against the girl's feeling her hot mossy breath on her.

"Silvara?"

"Y-yes?"

The warrior closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to those soft pink lips of the elf, taking in the warm sensation of them caressing her own, Trystan felt the girls hand grab the back of her neck and wanted to deepen the kiss, the warrior let her mouth open and she felt Silvara's tongue slowly slink in and burn hers, it sent such a jolt down her spine, back up to her head making her dizzy. They both moaned as they continued their slow attack on each others mouths. Trystan jerked the girl hard against her body eliciting a gasp from the elf girl who broke the kiss momentarily before going back to Trystan's lips, more hungry, more forceful. Their minds shutting off all they could think of was pleasing each other, both had longed for it, yearned for it, for each other, neither one could deny it any longer, they loved each other tremendously.

The noble and the elf ran their fingers through each others hair feeling the softness through their fingers, Silvara started to quickly unbutton the warrior's top desperately as she felt her desire start to rise for this human. She opened up Tryatan's shirt and grabbed her perky breasts slightly squeezing and massaging them in her hands. The warrior moaned into the elf's mouth drinking in the feel, she cupped the elven huntress's face with her hands and quickened the kiss now, tongues playing ferociously, deep, exploring all around, Silvara still working at her breasts. The body heat rising, hearts pounding, breaths quickening in anticipation for each other, pent up energies waiting to be released from their prisons and to be set fourth in unbridled passion they were feeling. But was this too soon? Was it? At the moment they did not care, yes they loved each other and now was the chance to lay their emotions out on the table.

Silvara pushed the warrior down on the window seat, she quickly straddled her and brought her lips to her own again more intense more demanding sliding her tounge inside the other woman's mouth, thier mouth's on fire as were thier bodies demanding the attention from one another. Trystan had her hands on the elven girl's hips bringing her closer before her trembling hands made their way up the elf's slits in her dress rubbing her toned legs and thighs. Both grinding their mounds against each other, moaning into their mouths as their passion was burning, they wanted each other and bad. Silvara broke away and took one of the noble's breasts in her mouth licking around a nipple saliva coating it, hardening it, Trystan rolled her eyes back and held Silvara's head tight on her soft flesh. The warrior also started to grab the girl's bosom's rubbing them feeling them. Never had Trystan done this before, but she had a pretty good idea on how to please a woman from when she would please herself she was no fool and she wanted to make love to this creature. Trystan was still only a mere virgin and wanted Silvara to be the first, the first one to touch her where no ever has, the first to please her, make loveto her. She loved Silvara deeply and she wanted to prove it to her.

Trystan slinked her hand more up the girl's dress to the elf' under garments and felt the wet heat against her fingers, she slowly went inside them beginning to tease her clit gently flicking then pressing, stroking in long slow rubs making the girl shake in excitement for the penetration to begin. Silvara let out a long ragged breath and rolled her hips around to make the noble girl's finger roll around her thumping clit demanding attention, her center was ready. Trystan laughed huskily hearing her loud moans of pleasure before starting her attack slowly entering her pleasing her. The huntress got into better position and began to buck into the noble, slowly, slowly then a little fasterwith each push of the warriors fingers. Trystan entered a third finger and Silvara bit into the girl's earlobe it almost felt like she bit it off which made the noble growl and hiss, but in a good way, that made Trystan pick up the pace more.

"Oh Trystan." Silvara moaned as her hips bucked and bucked into the noble's hand, holding tight to her so she wouldn't lose her spot.

The elf shot her hand down inside the warriors pants and felt her eager wetness calling her name, she entered her as well, both now rocking and rolling with each other, bodies clashing, meshing together in ecstasy. Both gripping fistfuls of hair, licking, kissing necks, collarbones, lips, yes they were meant to be.

Silvara's eyes widened, she felt how tight the girl was she was curious. _Has she not...done this before? Creators she is so tight._Silvara thought in amazment. _She obviously knows what she's doing though, oh I don't know...oh who cares she feels fantastic._

No the warrior has _not _done this before and she wanted Silvara to be her first, she loved this elf so much, so _very_ much and the elf loved her back.

"I love you Trystan, oh I love you." The elf breathed as she clawed the girl's back.

The noble girl smiled and buried her face in the base of the girls neck. "I love you too Silvara."

The warrior kept a steady pace as she pressed Silvara more as they kept relentlessly riding each other. Both kept moaning, groaning, bodies becoming one in the heat of desire. Both grabbing tight, holding on to each others now sweaty frames plowing into each other pleasing, satisfying thier wants, needs. The elf looked deep into the human girl's hungry stare before claiming her lips to the warriors again, tangling her tongue with hers. Muffled moans, whimpers as they felt they wanted to let go. Trystan broke the kiss and threw her head back moaning the elf's name as did the huntress with her. Clawing into their backs, Trystan almost ripped Silvara's dress in the process which made the girl give a throaty laugh.

The climax was near and both of them felt it coming on...strong. Trystan placed her free hand on the window seat cushion and pressed up and down, while bucking, making her grind harder and deeper into Silvara's fingers. Trystan grabbed the elven girls hair and pulled back exposing her neck for her to attack while still climbing her fingers deep within her melting heat, so warm so...juicy. She let go and the girl looked into hazel eyes glazed with lust, filled with passion it made the elf shudder and grin seductively. The warrior pushed up higher and the huntress let out such a loud moan that could be heard throughout the room, that is when she started to lose herself in the noble girl.

Silvara rolled her eyes back, her hips eagerly, furiously bucking harder, faster. "Oh yeah, oh, oh yeah Trystan I feel it coming." The elf placed her free hand on the now foggy window that is cloudy because of their intense body heat permeating off of their sweaty bodies making a nice hand print.

"Me too...oh me too." The warrior proclaimed ans she rocked her hips just as fast wanting to desperately cum for her lover.

Both about to let thier orgasms flow until...

_Knock, Knock!_

They broke away startled and quickly pulled out of each other. Silvara dismounted the noble quickly and Trystan got up just as quickly. Both thier legs shaky, bodies trembling they almost collapsed.

Trystan was not pleased to say the least. "What? Who the hell?" Trystan asked as she buttoned her top back up, oh she felt weak the feeling between her legs was powerful. "Dammit!"

Both straightened up thier clothes, and hair getting themselves together in a hurry.

"Y-yes?" Trystan asked very annoyed and still very pent up.

"It is I dear."

Trystan looked down at the girl and held her hand. "Ah, great….um hold on."

"No I should be going anyway Trystan, it's late." Silvara said breathing heavily from what just happened.

"No don't go please? Stay a little longer." The noble begged holding the elf's hips while nipping, pecking at her lips trying to entice her to stay.

Silvara shook her head and smiled. "I will see you tomorrow ok?" She stated dragging her finger down the girl's lips before kissing them again.

Trystan grumbled. "Oh…alright." _Dammit, dammit, dammit, I am so aroused and wet._

The noble girl made her way to the door and opened it to see her mother with wide eyes. "Yes?" She scoffed

"Oh I was just going to tell you goodnight and…well…I see you have…company?"

"Had." Trystan grunted.

"Um….goodnight Trystan…thank you for dinner, and goodnight lady Cousland." Silvara said before walking quickly back to her room.

"Well goodnight mother."

Eleanor quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Trystan? You looked flushed. Are you ok? What happened in here?"

"Nothing happened ok, now please leave it alone. Good. Night." She said while smiling at her mother who was blushing. She closed the door softly and pulled her hair.

"MAKER!" She shouted and she ran to her bed and plopped face down upon it.

She pounded her fists into her mattress very upset. _Why did you have to ruin it mother? _She grumbled and huffed. Trystan got up and quickly changed for the evening throwing her dress clothes on the couch grumbling the whole time, yes why did she have to come to her room.

Trystan walked to her bed and crawled under the covers for the night staring at the ceiling, her mind was foggy, how could she sleep after what just happened? She couldn't she was thinking about that kiss, that wonderful kiss that her and Silvara shared, it was incredible. _Silvara_is incredible, her beautiful face, that curvy body, bright blue eyes, and breasts…oh maker stop thinking like this. She also could not get how hot and heavy thier lovemaking was out of her mind, maker's breath how pent up she is now more than ever, maker if only her mother would not have interrupted. Trystan was still wet and very turned on, she closed her eyes and slid her hand down inside underclothes and began to caress herself, moaning Silvara's name, she was about to enter herself when she suddenly sat up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour? Hmmm." Trystan got to the door and scowled at it, it better not be mother again she thought. "Yes?"

"Trystan it's me….Silvara."

The warrior smiled and opened it and looked down at the girl. "Hey."

"Hey." Silvara looked down she looked nervous. "Look I know it's…late but I couldn't sleep. Can we talk?"

"Of course." The noble girl stated.

Silvara smiled and made her way inside moving in front of the fireplace, she stared into those bright orange flames dancing around. Watching the flames burning the wood it felt just as her heart was feeling at this moment, jumpy, warm and full of life. Trystan watched the girl from a far before going over to stand next to her. She looked down and saw this girl now fumbling with her hands nervously, her pointed ears were even turning red. The warrior chuckled and sighed watching her.

Silvara looked up at the girl and scowled. "What's so funny?"

"Well it looks like it is _you _who are nervous now." Trystan stated as she wrapped her arms aroung the girls waist kissing her neck.

The elf closed her eyes letting out a soft moan, she had to tell her how she feels, needs to. She took a deep breath before letting her feelings finally known to the beautiful warrior. "Yeah…well. There is something I need to say to you before we go...any further."

_Oh great she regrets what happened, oh maker. Dammit you moved too fast now you scared her. _"Silvara..look about what happened earlier, I-I'm sorry, m-maybe we went into it too quickly. Our emotions took over, _my_ emotions took over, I understand if you regret it I...maybe it was too soon, I moved too fast I'm sorry, gees I feel like a jerk."

Silvara turned to face the young woman and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "No, no, no I don't regret what happened at all, not at all. I actually wish we wouldn't have been interrupted."

"You do?"

"Yes." Silvara said placing a soft hand on the side of the noble's face.

"Well I...ok. Then what's wrong?" Trystan asked concerned.

The elf stroked the noble girls, face it was time to let her feelings be known. "Look Trystan, the reason I came here was because…well….I can't stop thinking about you and what happened earlier. That kiss was…amazing, it felt so good, _you_ felt so good _especially _when we were um...making love...creators. I have never, _ever_ felt this way about anyone before, _especially _a….human. I have been around elves my entire life, they are all I have ever known. I had a couple romances, but I never felt the way I am feeling now, for…you. You're funny, smart, and very….beautiful if I can be so bold to say, and well I….love you. And when you told me that you...loved me, I felt my heart race, I couldn't believe it." She moved in closer letting her body press against the warriors now. "I know we have only known each other for two weeks now, but I feel like I have known you longer, I feel such a connection with you, I felt it the first day we met actually, when we were talking in my room. I felt something, something I tried to deny. I couldn't possibly be attracted to a human could I? But I was, I felt an instant attraction to you Trystan, my feelings I can't deny or hide any longer."

The noble's eyes widened, her words were caught in her throat. It was so dry, she licked her lips and broke out in her sweat, she always would when she was flushed or nervous. She loved this elf as well, very much so. Obviously, she said it, they both said it.

Trystan wrapped her arms around the girl's lithe frame and smiled down upon her. "Silvara I wouldn't have done the things I did earlier with you if I didn't love you. How I have wanted to tell you for so long, I just…never could get the words out, I never knew if you felt the same way and….I am just no good at this, telling people how I feel, probably because I have never been with anyone before."

The eleven huntress's eyes widened. "You haven't? I find that hard to believe, you're so beautiful, you could have anyone you want." _That explains why you were so tight, but wow you sure knew what you were doing. _"So you, never _ever_...um...made love before?"

Trystan shook her head and blushed. "You have I take it?"

"Yes...yes I have." Silvara then narrowed her eyes. "You have _neve_r been intimate with anyone? But you were amazing earlier I don't..."

"Well let's just say the constant fantasies about women leads to certain things, pretty much doing things to provide self stimulation, and plus I'm _no _dummy, I can figure things out you know." Trystan said holding the elf closer.

Silvara gave a low chuckle. "Oh yes pleasing yourself is a good way to find release, yes I know what you mean." The elf gave a sly smile. "So there is no one here in the castle that ever caught your eye?"

"No there isn't anyone worth chasing after or looking at in this place, not until….now." The noble exclaimed looking into those azure eyes.

Silvara smiled and rested her head on the girl's chest while sighing contentedly holding her tight. "Mmm, so what now?"

Trystan chuckled "Well, we can alway finish what we started earlier before we were so rudly interrupted."

The elf lifted her head and grinned. "Ooh such the charmer. Yes, let's make love." She breathed leaning up brushing those lips against the trembling warrior's. "And I will make this night one that you will never forget...ever." Silvara said in a sultry voice her eyes shining into the noble girl's.

**x**

Meanwhile Trystan was still laying under her wolf pelts now thinking of the very first time her and Silvara ever made love without interruption this time all the way until the end, she felt herself beginning to get aroused thinking back to how wonderful, passionate, and amazing it was. How gentle the elven girl was with her, her touches, her kisses, her everything. The girl moaned as she began to caress her breast with her hands before running a free hand down to her underclothes. Her eyes rolled back as she started to stroke her pulsating clit circling it, feeling her wetness calling to her before slipping two fingers inside her hot core penetrating it while slowly rocking her hips into her hand, breaths heavy. She imagined it was her love all over again, making love to her, she moaned some more and closed her eyes as she continued to remember.

**x**

Trystan bent her head down and claimed her lips, those lips that tasted so sweet. The noble held her tight as their tongues explored each others mouths again, taking in the warmth cascading throughout. The elf felt so tingly and excited as did the warrior. Trystan was feeling turned on, how she had been wanting this, longing for it, she loved this girl and she wanted to prove it to her. She picked the girl up in her arms which made Silvara gasp and wrap her legs around the noble's waist. Trystan walked them to her bedroom while still in that very deep and sensual kiss.

The warrior put the girl back down on the floor breaking apart for a minute, while their hands fumbled with their garments. Silvara lifted the noble's tunic quickly up over her head, while the noble girl did the same to the elf their breaths increasing in anticipation for each other.

Trystan stroked the elf's face and smiled, yes did she love her. "Silvara?"

"Yes?"

"Ma'arlath." She whispered as she kissed the tip of her ear.

Silvara smiled wide and shuddered in delight at the woman that just spoke elvish to her. She caressed the warriors face looking into her bright emerald eyes. "I love you too."

They crashed their lips and bodies together again while sliding their pants and underclothes off and discarding them, they both stared in wonder at their naked bodies glistening in the firelight, the noble girl shook at the sight of this elf's beautiful curvaceous body standing in front of her. Silvara looked at the warrior's and licked her lips, her body was incredible as well. Trystan kissed the girl again and led her to her bed and laid her down upon it, while still in a heavy lip lock.

"Trystan." Silvara breathed as she arched her body upward and kissed the warriors silky neck. "I want you." She whispered into the girls ear, she broke away and went and crawled herself under the covers and sat and waited.

The warrior was hungry and anxious for this huntress, she looked over at the girl throwing her a seductive "C_ome and get me look"._

The noble smiled as she quickly came over to her and crawled underneath the covers grabbing the girl kissing her passionatly letting her toungue explore the elf's again, feverish and hungry kisses in want and need for each other. Silvara broke away and she looked upon the girl she pushed her slowly down on her back, feeling her all over with her hands, clawing, caressing, hips, thighs, breasts, oh those nice breasts.

The elven girl straddled the warrior and placed her soft lips upon the girl's skin, moving them up and down the noble's trembling body, she moved to her neck nipping and sucking the softness, while her hands were kneading into her breasts getting the nipples nice and hard. Trystan moaned at the pleasure she was experiencing, it felt good, _really_good. Hands were playing with her that weren't her own for once, yes relax Trystan, just relax she thought. She jolted and groaned as she felt Silvara's mouth licking and flicking her pink nipples with her warm tongue and grazing her teeth against the sensitive flesh. She grabbed the back of the girl's head and kept it there to feel more.

Trystan mimicked her lovers actions as she grabbed one of the elf's perky and very soft breasts into her hungry mouth sucking hard while massaging the other with her free hand, then rolling the nipples with her fingers. Silvara moaned at her minstrations, feeling that mouth, that tounge licking all around her now pert nipples. The warrior moved to her silky neck licking and biting all the way up to her pointed ears taking a lobe and tugging it with her teeth. The elf growled in pleasure and pressed her breasts into the human grinding up into her mound below her.

The elf moved away and started her assault on her human lover, her hot mouth was burning Trystan's skin and it felt like electricity was being ran through her veins, lower, and lower the elf's mouth went while her long, dark, and very soft hair ran down the noble's body, tickling it as she continued to move down to softer regions gripping at Trystan's breasts at the same time. The warrior kept a close watch on the elf as she watched her slowly disappear under the covers. Trystan gripped the sheets and closed her eyes as she felt the slippery wetness of the huntress's tongue lick her inner thighs and then bite and nip them, nails scraping grabbing tightly to her hips.

"Ah ha ha." Trystan exclaimed as she picked up the sheets to look down at what the girl was doing.

"Relax Tris, I think you will enjoy this, trust me. Do you? Trust me?" She asked looking up at her quite seductively.

"Y-yes." The noble girl gasped as she lay back down.

"Good, now just relax Tris, just...relax." Silvara exclaimed before she dissapeared again.

Silvara hooked Trystan's legs onto her arms and opened them wider while looking at her glistening sex slick and ready to devour. The noble moaned loud as she felt Silvara's tongue dart against her very swollen, throbbing clit. Her eyes rolled back while she slowly rocked her hips into her as her hands still clung to those sheets gripping them tighter, moaning loud as she felt that tongue massage her center licking it all over, the sweet nectar was making Silvara loose control of her senses. The elf moved and licked faster now running her tongue up and down the pleasure point, sucking at it as she felt Trystan's hips going faster as well, her tongue penetrated so deep tasting the oozing juice on her mouth flow as the warrior began to spasm out of control.

The noble's eyes rolled back again. "Oh, oh...S-Silvara! Yes!" Trystan shouted lifting her arms up and gripping the pillow, cumming into Silvara's mouth.

Silvara chuckled and slowly came back up kissing and sucking Trystan's body that was shaking from the pleasure wave that burst through hard and furious. When she reached her she smiled and wiped her mouth with her hand smiling down at the half lidded eyed panting noble girl.

"Did you like that?" Silvara asked running her fingers through her dark locks moving it away from her face before tucking it behind her pointed ears looking more hungrily at the human panting for air.

Trystan slowly nodded. "Uh, huh."

Silvara leaned down and licked the woman's lips sensually. "Mmm well there is more where that came from my dear. Lay there and let me take care of you my love, let me please you, love you."

Trystan reached up and kissed the girl plunging her tongue in her mouth working it hard inside, she drew back and pulled her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes that were once so coy changed into an animalistic gaze, hungry and wanting more from the elf, her desire was over the edge. Silvara saw the look and smiled wickedly running her fingers through the warrior's hair.

"I see you want more, well here I am. Let's make love all night long."

The warrior nodded. "Yes let's. I want you so much."

Silvara chuckled seductively. "I want you just as much. Ma'arlath."

The noble shivered at how the girl spoke her native language, so sensual. "I love you too." Trystan whispered as her green eyes twinkled brightly with such passion and desire for her elven lover.

Silvara's had the same twinkle, it was a little more, seductive, mischevious. It made Trystan break out in goosebumps.

The elf looked deep into her lovers waiting eyes, eyes that were waiting for pleasure once more, for…love. Silvara smiled as she slowly moved her hand down the girl's body and between her legs cupping her mound pressing her palm against the burning wet heat before teasing Trystan's clit with her fingers moving them up and down. She felt it throbbing and wanting to be pleased. Teasing, and teasing hearing those lecherous moans coming form the noble's lips, quite the arousal mark that hit the huntress's brain.

The huntress kept on before finally going in between her feverish folds penetrating the warrior slowly with two eager fingers feeling the velvety wet warmth on them, she was dripping. _Creators she is so wet...and tight. _Silvara smirked at how tight this girl was, tight, ripe, and ready for the picking. She eased her way even deeper yet, Trystan bit into the elf's neck as the feeling increased her arousal. Silvara squeezed her eyes closed and gasped at the pinch, but she loved it, she knew she was doing her job well at pleasing this young thing.

Trystan moaned and gripped a hold of the girl's body as she bucked her hips passionately into her fingers working it's rhythm in her bubbling heat. Silvara hearing the warrior's groans and moans were still turning her on even more, getting her sopping, she wanted to feel her as well. She got Trystan's hand and guided it between her legs, she was so wet and it made the warriors eyes widen, and heart race rapidly, pants erratic. The warrior's head felt like she had too many drinks she was delirious, drunk, drunk on this elf's love, her mind was spinning out of control.

Silvara moaned as she felt the noble girl fingers on her pulsating clit begging for attention. "Feel me Trystan, I am so wet for you, come on, enter me, enter me your fingers…please, take me, make me yours." She whispered.

Trystan did as she was told and the girl threw her head back and called out the warriors name as her hips rocked hectically and also with much passion into her human lover who was bucking beneath her. This feel wonderful Trysatn thought, Silvara was wonderful, and it made her mind whirl. Bodies were sweaty now as they focused on each others pleasure, the noble girl smiled at how sopping wet this girl was for her. _Wow she is really wet, amazing._

The elf opened her eyes and looked down upon the open mouthed noble gasping for air. The elf pushed more inside her core, rougher this time feeling her walls beginning to throb now, deeper, and deeper, and slow. Silvara kept grinding down harder now, she wanted those fingers to climb so high, she wanted this girl to make her yell.

"Deeper Trystan, my love go so deep in me now, I want you to make me scream."

The warrior smiled and thrust up so hard she lifted the elf off her a little, Silvara looked down into Trystan's eyes with such desire, such hunger it made the elven girl shiver in delight. Again the noble plunged into her and yes, the elven huntress did scream alright.

"Creators! Oh yeah, you feel so good." Silvara shouted as she dropped her hips even more as she rode the girl below her relentlessly, gripping her shoulder touching her forehead to hers while not taking her blue eyes off Trystan's hazel ones.

Trystan's hips rose higher as the huntress's fingers penetrated so deep she could also scream. The elven warrior began to rock faster as she felt her climax coming any minute now. The elf's skilled fingers kept on working the girl beneath her, she wanted to please her to her highest capacity, she wanted her to feel desire, to make her feel her love all night long.

"Go faster Trystan, go faster." Silvara groaned as she was about to cum at any time, she sat up on her completley and bucked her hips in desperation now. Her body bouncing up and down as were those lovley breasts, hips rolling round and around feeling the noble's fingers wiggle inside her sending her over the edge. "Faster, come...on." She exclaimed through gritted teeth begging for the warrior to speed up the pace.

Trystan smiled and did, in and out, in and out she went from her. Trystan then arched herself to Silvara sitting up with her, both bucking even more now, the noble had her free hand on the matress for leverage, she did not want to loose the fantastic feeling of Silvara working inside her. The love they both were sharing felt incredible, amazing. The huntress gripped the warriors back holding on tight as she was starting to loose control, she scratched her nails down and crashed her lips to the noble's letting her tounge smother her moans for a bit. Muffled moans and groans as the warrior rocked herself up in a uncontrollable fury feeling herself want to cum. She plowed more inside the elf feeling her desire running all over her fingers, moist, slick and _very_hot. Trystan bit the elf's lip as Silvara pressed her harder and faster now before curling her fingers inside her firey cave.

The warrior broke the kiss and collapsed backwards. "Oh yes!" She shouted.

"You like that?"

"Yes you feel good. Oh Silvara." The warrior moaned as she grabbed a hold of Silvara's breast gripping it tight.

"I love how you say my name, say it again." The elf said as she was digging and digging inside her lava.

"Silvara." Trystan groaned her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her eyes rolled back forward and looked up into the glazed over derisre filled ones of the elf.

Thier lustful gazes never leaving each other, blood pumping quicker and quicker through thier veins, hearts pounding in thier chests about to rupture, heavy pants, breaths. Gasping for air desperate for it. These two beautiful girl's were so drenched with sweat as were the sheets, their breath's heavy then short, whimpers and loud moans for each other as they both began to shake and spasm, their hot burning walls throbbing and starting to contract.

"I'm close my love, please….?" The elf begged for her to make her cum.

Trystan thrust her fingers up and curled them inside which made the elven girl drop down on top of her pressing her sweat damp body down onto the warrior's. Her hips bucking with almost lightning speed, she was desperate for release and she wanted it now. Bodies slapping together, hot, and wet all over, the heat felt so good, intense as they both were about to pass out from it. Ecsatasy was rising and rising, the heat permeating deep withing thier bodies and cores wanting to let loose, fast, and so damn hard.

"I'm letting go Tris! I-I…oh, oh creators! Ma'arlath! Ma'arlath!." Silvara yelled before she bit into the girls shoulder leaving her mark.

"And I you. Oh Silvara." The noble girl closed her eyes and tilted her head back moaning as her hips slowly went up in one last thrust while clawing the elf's back as she came hard for her.

Both finally orgasmed and collapsed completely breathless, exhausted. They laid close with each other afterwards thinking about the passionate and _very_ intense love they just made, both content, joyful and happy as they nuzzled savoring the moment in each others arms for the rest of the night.

_Creators she was amazing, absolutley amazing. Oh Trystan I love you. _Silvara thought before closing her eyes for a restful nights sleep.

_Oh maker's breath how I have been waiting and wanting this, it was incredible, Silvara..._ Trystan thought of her first time, oh yes maker what an incredible experience, _especially_ with the woman that she loves.

**xxxxx**

Trystan thrust into herself one last time as she came moaning out Silvara's name as she did. She Kept thinking of her elven lover, tears slinking down her cheeks as she sobbed heavily. The warden rolled to her side and gripped the furs closer around her and curled into a tiny ball as she wept, and wept, how she missed her so.

_Oh Silvara, I miss you so much my love. Why? Why did you leave me? Why? That is all I want is an answer, one of which I will never get because I don't know where you are. Are you dead? Alive? Avoiding me? What did I do my love for you to leave me? I gave you all of me, every drop, and what did you do…you left. I thought I could get over you with Leliana, I do care about her I….do and I know she's trying so hard to mend the damage you caused to my heart, she really is, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you, about…us and all the times we had together. Oh maker please….help me. Silvara…where in maker's name are you? I miss you, I...love you. My Silvara._

Trystan closed her eyes to try and sleep, it would not come easy for her tonight, her mind kept thinking and racing from Silvara to…Leliana. She continued to cry until she heard a sweet voice call to her through the tents opening, the voice of an angel.

"Trystan? A-are you alright? It's me….Leliana."

**xxxxx**

**To my reviewers: Nightwish11606, ****XoOMGiTSpiNsox, DeliriumSkeins, Asha'man X, Shoveler****...thanks for the kind words, I hope this chapter didn't dissappoint, lol! Hope you liked it, and please do leave your reviews and comments. Thanks.**


	7. My Trystan

**Next one up hope you like it. Time to turn back time yet again for a bit, back and fourth. I went kinda on a sexual rampage here heh heh, so if you excuse me, fluff and steaminess YET again if you don't mind. Ahem so with out further ado...here we go.**

**Please leave your reviews and comments, critisim always makes one a better writer so they can know thier flaws, so if there is anything more that you want out of my story please do let me know it helps. ;)**

**A/N: Ok so my mind is whirling I did not like how this chapter ended so I changed it had to delete then re-publish, so sue me that's what happens when you go into something to quickly, note the changes for some of you that have already hit this chapter numerous times...sorry...dammit! Really I am! *crying* don't hurt me... ;(**

_**Chapter 7: My Trystan**_

**xxxxx**

Silvara was sitting in the forest near her makeshift fire looking into the orange glow flickering, the flames were hot. Hot, jumpy and alive that is how her heart was feeling as has felt eversince she has met Trystan. She felt crestfallen however, she didn't know if she would ever find her ever again. The elf has been tracking her where abouts for awhile now, she thought about giving up altogether, she even went back to her clan for awhile to think about her dire situation. Laris and Edron told her that she should just give up her search and start over which at the time was a thought to take into consideration. The girl was lonely and longed for her lover, satisfying herself every night to try and take the pain away was of no consolation, nothing helped, her mind could not get off the warrior. Silvara was also thinking of the what if's in her mind, over and over, what if she had died during the fight at Ostagar? What if her search is a waste of time? What if she had forgotten about me? What if she doesn't love me anymore? It made her confused and scared. What if, what if, what if?

She was just about to give up all hope one day thinking about it at the elven camp when one of her friends came back with hopeful news, news that someone that fit her description had seen the warrior travelling across the Frostback Mountains through the Southron Hills with eight other companions in her company. The elven huntress eyes lit up at the news, her search was back on, her hope renewed. Silvara told Laris and Edron about what she had found out, Laris wanted to accompany the young girl this time on her journeys so she would not be totally alone, and she would have help to fight darkspawn if she were to come in contact with them, plus if they did reach the warden it would be good to see her friend again. Silvara accepted and they went on their way in search of the noble girl.

The elf sighed as she continued her gaze into the bright orange light dancing before her the flames reminded her of the young warrior's hair birght orange, warm, closing her eyes thinking about her lover, thinking back to the times they shared at Highever, those months were amazing with the human and her wonderful family, they laughed, cried, made passionate love everyday and night how they loved each other with such a pure love, honest and true, both content in the fact that they knew that they would be accepted not only by Silvara's clan but by Trystan's family as well, it was perfect, perfect until the day she had to leave her. Silvara still curses herself to this day for it, but what was she supposed to do? This was her clan, her family that she needed to protect and save. A tear slowly slid down her cheek thinking about the noble woman that burns her heart and soul. Her mind was shot out of her thoughts when the young keeper came and sat down beside the girl handing her some hot tea with honey.

"Here I thought you might want some of this to calm your nerves Lethallan."

Silvara chuckled at the fact as she took the hot mug. "Am I _that_ transparent?"

"I see your mind is occupied, thinking of Trystan?"

The elf nodded and took a sip of her drink, she hung her head sighing deeeply. "Yes, I can't stop thinking about her, I miss her so much Laris, will we ever find her?"

"Well it seems we are close from the tracks we saw earlier today, the footprints look like they were headed toward the city of Denerim, so I think we are going in the right direction." Laris exclaimed poking the fire with a stick.

"I hope so, and this time, I will never, _ever_ leave her again, I will have her again never to let her go, nobody will _ever _take me away from her." She scoffed drinking some more tea.

The keeper looked over at the young elf, she knit her brow watching as the girl's gaze turned cold as the words came out. "You're still angry with me aren't you?"

Silvara turned her head scowling upon the blond haired keeper. "I'm not happy if that's what you mean Laris, I know that the clan needed my help, but you being so stubborn not asking for Trystan's..…"

"You _know_ why da'len, she would have tried to stop you."

"How do you know that! You don't know her like I do Laris, we have shared so much together, she would have helped, but no you were too angry to ask for a humans help you know she is like a sister to you and you turned your back…."

The keeper shook her head. "If I were to ask for her help and she would have died in the battle, it would have been our fault, and then if I would have asked the Teryn and the bandit's saw the shields of Highever, they would have brought destruction to the castle, so did you _really _want me to risk the lives of….." Her voice trailed off suddenly as she thought about the fall of Highever the grim story Silvara told her. "I'm sorry Silvara I forgot about…"

The elven huntress looked down the images, the visions of the Teryn and Teryness's lifeless bodies slumped in a pool of blood still haunt her. "I know, I…you're right of course it's just I just hope she won't be angry with me if or once we do find her, I have so much to explain."

Laris put a firm hand on the girl's shoulder looking at her with such sadness and concern it tore her apart that all this has to be. "I think once you explain yourself, she will forgive you da'len, I don't think she has forgotten you, you both had such a wonderful love, you were her first true love, no one can forget their first love Silvara."

"We shall see Laris." Silvara looked behind her and mumbled to herself before turning to look at the blond haired elf next to her. "Well I'm going to hit the bedroll, I'm tired from all the walking today, goodnight." Silvara got to her feet and slowly walked to her tent disappearing inside for the night.

Laris kept the rest of watch until the sun would rise in the early morning for them to restart their journey to find the beautiful green eyed warden.

**xxxxx**

"Trystan are you alright? Can I come in mon ami?"

_Oh I can't let her see me like this, get yourself together woman._ "Um…sure Leli you can enter." The warden said wiping her eyes and face from her tears.

The bards head popped in looked down at the seated warrior underneath her wolf pelts before making her way inside. The orlesian's meticulous eyes scanned the beautiful woman with sadness what was going on?

"Are you ok Tris?"

"Y-yes why do you ask?"

Leliana took a seat by the girl and kept a keen eye on her, Trystan was averting her gaze. "You are not being truthful."

"I'm….fine." The warrior exclaimed looking down trying not to lose herself again.

The bard put her arm around the warrior which made the girl feel good, arms around her for comfort which she did need, but it was not all about her she knows Leliana needs it now more than her.

"I'm ok Leli…really, how are _you _is the question." Trystan proclaimed looking at the orlesian beauty.

They have not spoken of what happened back at Denerim, the warden knows Leliana was hurt, hurt and betrayed by the woman she thought she knew best in this world, how it ripped her apart at the seams thinking of her enchanted dagger plunging into her bard masters abdomen, hearing the slice through armor connecting to flesh, gurgles and winces of pain as the brown haired woman looked up with pleading eyes. She still had that devious smirk that shown upon her lips before falling forward dying at the bard's feet almost in mockery, arrogance.

The bard was a little quiet, she shifted in her seat a bit. "I'm ok."

The warrior smirked and nudged her with a shoulder. "Now it's _you_ who are not telling me the truth."

"Well I figure since you won't tell me what's going on why should I tell you." The redhead teased.

"Oh we're playing this game I see." The warden chuckled.

The bard narrowed her eyes and got close to the warriors lips. "Maybe." Leliana breathed placing a hand on the warrior's thigh caressing it.

The noble smiled shuddered at her touch. "Fine since seduction is your game, I was just thinking of my family." She said looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Trystan, I know memories still haunt you don't they?"

"Always will I'm afraid, but enough of me you are the one who had a day, are you sure you're ok?"

Leliana drew back, she looked everywhere but at the warrior, she bit her bottom lip and smacked her knees. "I can't get what happened out of my head, just when I thought I knew Marjolaine, I guess I never did, she loved me when she could use me and control me, and now that she can't she wants me dead. Maybe she never trusted me, it…it hurts me to know I never knew her."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing so much by listening to me, thank you." The bard said kissing the girl on the cheek. "I knew she was ruthless I just never knew how far she would go, she was self serving, cruel, using people then she tosses them to the side, I guess that's what to expect from someone like her."

"Yes, and she deserved what she got Leli, she hurt you and bad, I would have done it if…."

The bard looked at Trystan and scowled. "Yes, but that is no reason to celebrate over her death."

"I'm sorry but she would have never let you be Leli, you did the right thing."

"What if she's right Tris? What if we're the same? I should have just stayed in the chantry."

The noble girl took the orlesians hands placing them in hers. "I don't ever want to hear you say that, you are _nothing_ like her, nothing. Still she is trying to get to you with her words even in her death she's getting to you, don't listen to her. You're a kind gentle human being and a damn good rogue, very good I might add. All you were doing in the chantry was running away Leli, she would have found you there too. I thought that you said the maker told you to leave anyways."

The redhead scoffed. "Maybe I was wrong about the maker, maybe I tell myself he's there so I won't be alone."

Trystan brought the bard's face around to meet her eyes, she shook her head and smiled sweetly at the blue eyed girl. "You're not alone Leliana, not anymore."

"What we are doing, what we've done I feel myself slipping."

"You are _not _slipping Leliana, this is who you are, and you are a good person, always will be."

"How can you be so sure?"

Trystan looked at the girl and kissed her on the nose. "Because evil doesn't worry about being good."

The bard stared into the warriors eyes, she looked down to avert them suddenly, she was still thinking of her bard master in her mind. "It's funny when I did kill Marjolaine and I saw her laying there, I-I enjoyed it, I enjoyed every minute of it, our fight the clanking of our daggers, the way they cut through the air trying to hit their mark, it was exhilarating." The bard said with an almost evil look in her eyes thinking about it. "You know what else? You always seem to make me look at things in another perspective, you are something mon ami."

Trystan put an arm around her pulling her closer. "This is who you are Leli, a bard, a spy, you're not like Marjolaine though I can tell you that, like you said she is a cruel person and you are anything but." Trystan kissed the top of the bard's head and hugged her tight. "You are free now, safe her with us, with...me. I will protect you if anything _or_ anyone tries to hurt you Leliana, I hope you believe me when I say that."

The bard put her head on the warrior's shoulder breathing deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of her warden, wildflowers and honey. "I do believe you, Tris what you said when you were standing up for me in front of Marjolaine made my heart warm, I also want you to know that, I will protect you as well…my love."

The bard lifted her head to see a wide eyed warden looking at her, she smiled stroking the smooth face of the blondish orange haired girl, Trystan swallowed as she felt Leliana's plump lips caress hers.

"You know you're so sweet to me, and I must thank you."

Trystan blushed shaking as she felt arms wrap around her waist gripping to her. "Oh? And how do you intend to do that?"

Leliana smiled seductively before lips came upon the warden, lips so sweet it made her heart thump, deft hands grabbing pulling Trystan's body forward against her own, feeling the heat press into her nightshirt. The bard placed her tongue in the warrior's mouth feeling the smooth flesh wrestle with hers in a delicious tussle, slow, gentle.

Trystan moaned into the bard's mouth as she felt an eager hand lightly touch a breast, treading her steps carefully with the warden not wanting to move too fast, but how she wanted to love her. Leliana broke the kiss momentarily and moved slowly to the girl's silky neck trailing tiny kisses and little licks making the noble let out a sigh. Trystan ran her fingers through that red hair gripping the strands as she felt teeth on her pulse point, lips moving to her jawline back to her lips kissing more hungrily than the last, almost in want as it deepened even more, and more.

The girls felt a fire within their bellies, shivers down their spines, trembling hands against shoulders, hips. Lelinana drew back and smiled at the warrior getting air from their deep and sensual kiss.

"Trystan?"

"Yes?" She breathed looking into the blue glazed over eyes staring at her with such longing it made her chest feel tight, body tingle.

"I want us to make love."

**xxxxx**

Silvara was tossing and turning in her bed, her mind was all over the place, dreams also haunted her memories. The time of her and the noble in the castle good times, steamy times…..she groaned and squeezed her eyes holding her pillow, gripping the blankets. The elf missed her love, yes she would never let her go if she found her, not again….ever.

It was nighttime at the beautiful castle of Highever, full moon, a blanket of stars over head, twinkling lights, it was gorgeous outside, the smells of food cooking swirling through the air, fresh cool breeze tickling skin it felt good. Trystan and Silvara just came back out from the larder from talking with Nan, they met her mother half way and was insistent that both of them bring a plate of food to lady Landra and try to make up with her. The noble girl and the high class lady have been at each other for days now, ever since Eleanor and Bryce said it was ok for the elven huntress to live with them. This happened about two weeks ago when Trystan took Silvara back to her clan after her wounds were completely healed, that is where everything started to blossom even stronger for the both of them.

The elf and the noble girl didn't really talk much on the trail back to the elven camp their hearts hurt knowing that they would be apart, even though Trystan made a vow she would visit the clan everyday to see Silvara, her clan was only camped a few miles away from the nobles home so it would not be a long trip, even if it was, she would make it just to see her elven love. When they got to their destination Silvara dismounted the girl's horse and made her way through and saw the keeper standing and talking with Edron, both were happy to see the girl and threw a huge celebration for her return and then a funeral for the two that were lost.

Silvara introduced Trystan to her clan and told them the story of her survival and how the noble and her friend saved her life, how Trystan nursed her back to health, this was a big deal to the dalish, they were in awe at this and were very grateful, the noble said that they would be welcome anytime at her home, the dalish told her the same their home was her' s as well. Trystan told them of the stories of the two elven clans that her father was friends with and that her family never had problems with elves they considered them like family which made the keeper very happy.

Trystan told her father that she was going to be spending a couple weeks at the clan if they would accept it, they did greatly once they found out everything that happened they were relieved of the huntress's safe return. Laris wanted to have a talk with the noble girl however to get better acquainted with Silvara's human rescuer, both sat down to a quiet dinner on a couple furs in front of the campfire underneath the stars. They talked and laughed telling stories exchanging jokes, it seems the human was fitting right in.

"I see you are not like any other shemlen that we have ever met before, you took care of our warrior with great care, we will be forever grateful to you Trystan. I see that you do care about the elves, I never would have thought it possible that our race would get along with that of a human culture, you are respectful and very kind."

Trystan nodded and smiled. "Ma'serannas."

Laris wiggled her ears and grinned. "You know….dalish?"

"I have studied some dialect yes, I understand some." Trystan said eating her bowl of boar stew.

"Hmm I see." Laris looked at the girl seeing that the she was watching Silvara from a far with intense eyes, she narrowed hers and was curious. "I see that Silvara has taken quite a fondness to you?"

Trystan averted her light brown eyes she cleared her throat and took another bite. "Well we get along, she is a good friend." She said not really sure if she should tell her about their romance.

"Mmm hmm." Laris got to her feet and stood in front of the flames with her back turned from the noble. "Are you sure it's not more than that?"

The warrior swallowed and grumbled. "Well, no I….."

"You love her don't you?' The keeper asked turning around looking down upon her red face.

The warrior slumped her shoulders she could not look at the keeper. "Yes, yes I do…very much."

"I see, well this is interesting."

The noble cocked a brow. "What is?"

"A human and an elf, never would I think I would have seen the day." Laris chuckled. "I know she loves you just as much, I see the way you two are with each other, connected by the hip."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any…."

"Oh no harm done, she trusts you, and so do I, I don't think you would do anything to hurt her."

Trystan put her bowl down and got up facing the tiny elf. "No I wouldn't I would die before I let that happen."

Laris laughed. "So dramatic you are, but when you have a love like you two share I can see where you are coming from. I too had a love like that once, but my lover met a horrendous end, a story that I will share at another time, anyways it's getting late, I will let you go back to Silvara who seems to be eyeing you as well."

"Oh uh…well….."

"Do you always stutter and blush so much?" Laris asked watching the warrior turn redder and redder.

"Sometimes." She responded shyly.

"Well go on now, don't let me stop you."

Trystan nodded and made her way to her lover.

After she had spent the two weeks in the camp it was time for her to depart the next morning, Silvara wanted to go back with the warrior to live with her and her family, she begged, and begged the girl to give in, she has only known elves her whole damn life she needed to spread her wings and see new places do new things, she wanted to be with her lover.

Trystan wanted the same she felt bad though she didn't want to take her away from her family, her life. Silvara would not take no for an answer, that night before Trystan had to leave the next day she told the warrior her wishes, told her about her wanting to live with her. Silvara told her that her family was hers as well, that she considers the Cousland's like a second family to her she loved them. With much talk, a lot of kisses and lovemaking the noble finally gave in to the charms and pleas of her elven love.

"Come on my love….please?" Silvara begged pressing inside her lover stroking her wet walls trying to get her to give in.

Trystan bucked her hips higher making the girls fingers go deeper biting into the girl's neck. "I know it's just I oh, oh maker..…I-I don't want to take you away I w-would feel so….bad."

Silvara kept riding her lover looking down upon her, thrusting her just as hard as her hips were rocking. "D-don't m-my love, don't. I want you, _all _of you, now and forever…please? Take me with you." Her head tilted back as she was starting to cum dragging her nails down the warrior's front. "Come on."

Trystan and Silvara were starting to spasm, cumming hard for each other, both went deep curling inside one last time holding tight letting their wetness pour.

Silvara collapsed on top of her lover, panting heavily kissing her neck, nibbling an ear before whispering into it. "So what do you say? If you say no, you know that you'll miss this, me in your bed, us making love every single night, every morning when we wake, my arms around you, my lips kissing you. Don't you want that?"

The noble closed her eyes trying to get her climax to come down enough to speak. "More than anything." Trystan looked up at the elf and smiled shaking her head oh what a seductress. "Alright you win, I will talk to Laris in the morning, anything for you my love, you are _so_ persuasive."

"I know." She kissed the noble deeply running fingers through sweat damp hair. She pulled back and laid her head down upon her chest. "I love you Trystan."

"I love you too Silvara."

When it was brought up the next day Laris was sad she didn't know if she should comply, but yet she knows how much these two loved each other, looking at them it reminded her of the love she once had, the keeper chewed her bottom lip thinking, it was going to be hard to see her Lethallan go again. Trystan vowed that they would visit all the time and even spend the night so she could be home with her loved ones, she would not keep her away forever. Laris smiled and embraced the beautiful warrior, she gave the girls her blessing and watched them get on the horse and ride off to another adventure for her da'len.

Silvara kept dreaming and smiling, the two girls romance was a steamy one it wasn't about making love all the time although they did enjoy that aspect a lot, it was intense and spontaneous, they also loved to cuddle, hold hands just express their love to each other all the time, what a pair they were. The elf remembers a distinct romantic, _very_ steamy time when they were both walking back from Nan's kitchen on that one starry night…

"I can't believe mother wants us to go and try and make up with Lady Landra. Why the hell should we? I cannot stand the woman not after the things she has said to you Silvi."

"I know but if that's what your mother wants my love. Look, I don't like her either, but since I am living here I better show your mother that I can be friends even with my enemies, just kill them with kindness my love." The elf said holding the noble girls hand she looked to the side and saw an alleyway, she looked back up to the scowling warrior mumbling profanities under her breath, SIlvara smiled at her and held her hand tighter. "Come over here for a moment." She said pulling her toward the alley.

The warrior looked at the girl curiously. "What? Why? Her food will get cold."

"Oh come on." Silvara said pulling her arm over.

Trystan chuckled wondering what was going on. "Ok, ok I'm coming."

_Not yet but you will._ "Just a little more my love."

The noble girl narrowed her eyes she saw the look. "Ok so what is…."

The elven girl grabbed Trystan's shirt and made her lunge forward lips crashing into hers making the warrior accidentally drop the plate.

"Oh Silvi…the plate."

"Shut up and kiss me, get your tongue in my mouth."

The warrior pulled the girl by the waist and placed her tongue in her waiting mouth wiggling it around then plunging it deep inside making Silvara moan. Trystan shoved the huntress up against the cold wall unbuttoning her top, watching her breasts expose their loveliness to her. The noble grabbed one placing it in her hungry mouth sucking, nipping the ripe nipple, while her free hand massaged the other. Silvara moaned in pleasure at the feel grabbing the warrior's hair holding her, her hands slinked around the warriors back raking nails up and down, shoulder blades, spine, digging in hard.

The warrior looked down into the girl's eyes, before her lips descended on the elf's biting hers, moving that mouth to her neck, collarbone, Silvara got the noble's top open caressing her perky mounds of warmth in her hands rolling nipples with her fingers pinching, tweaking making Trystan whimper, tongues still working all around, their blood was boiling, rushing through their veins.

Trystan quickly took off Silvara's pants as did the elf to her human lover before pressing their bodies against each other again, softness driving them to sheer madness their arms wrapping around holding on feeling the warmth searing into their souls. Mound rubbing against mound, the warrior opened the elf's legs wider placing her thigh up to her wetness gliding on it, then pressing a knee grinding making the girl writhe, bucking in pleasure moaning her name. The noble's hands were pressing the elf harder against the wall while licking all over the girl's neck, biting hungrily, Trystan wanted her lover now.

The noble broke away placing a hand down between the girl's loins feeling her soft mound against her eager fingers, her clit was swollen, her heat wet, feverish. Trystan grinned hearing the elf girl moan as her finger circled her nub slow then faster.

Silvara found her way as well feeling the human girl's wet core waiting for her fingers, which she gladly gave in feeling the walls then her canal going so deep making the warrior buck hard into her eliciting a loud moan.

"Shh my love shh."

"Wrap your legs around me." Trystan breathed grabbing one of Silvara's legs wrapping it around her waist.

Silvara chuckled huskily and placed a palm on the wall for leverage before jumping into the warriors arms getting the other leg around squeezing her legs on her waist, the noble pressed her harder against that wall so she would not fall both bucking passionately now, panting, whimpering for each other in the darkened alleyway holding Silvara up nice and snug with her strong arm.

"Yes, yes, my lover harder." The elf groaned her arm around the warriors neck head tilted back against the stone.

The noble did harder, and harder making the girl lift up and up with each eager thrust that went deep inside her burning crotch.

"Creators, yes, oh yes."

Trystan chuckled as she kept on the elf plowing deeper, and deeper, her breasts bouncing up and down as was her body. "You like that my love?"

"Yes!"

The warrior muffled her moans of pleasure as she gagged the girl on her tongue, the huntress bit down making Trystan yelp. Sweaty bodies still moving all over rubbing into their hot flesh, fingers pressing gently then forcefully into their cores, sloshing, dripping with the moist slick nectar, breasts pressing into each other then heaving up and down with each rock of their delicious hips, body heat strong and getting hotter as their desire began to rise more and more, as was their climaxes. Trystan and Silvara growled in pleasure as ecstacy was raging inside them making them lose control of their senses these two were intense lovers and it was showing.

Trystan felt the girl slipping, she placed her hand underneath Silvara gripping her ass nice and tight holding her in place as she kept digging her harder, and harder, fingers on the move in and out of each others sopping wet cores eliciting quite the sounds that made them blush.

They drew apart again, hips rocking harder, faster now both desperate to cum for each other. Trystan leaned back titling her head mouth open gasping for air as her rocks became more violent fingers penetrating the huntress so hard the elf almost unlocked her legs from around her waist she hung her head eyes snapped shut as she bit her lip almost breaking skin, her nails ripping the warrior's chest before she grabbed her shoulder holding on tight she felt like cumming. They both buried thier faces into each others necks panting, gripping tighter onto one anothe,r body against body, hot, sweaty.

"My love hurry I-I can't hold it much longer." The elf girl stated as she rocked slower and with much force dragging out her thrusts.

The elf's fingers went in so deep the warrior felt like collapsing, but she held on as she was riding her lover ferociously as was the huntress to her.

The girl tilted her head back moaning softly, gasping. "Silvara...yes. I love you."

"And I love you."

Eyes locking again on each others heated gazes, blue and green with such passion, lust, it made them shudder in delight, eyebrows furrowed, teeth gritting, moans soft and subtle as they both began to cum, hips bucking with such speed it made them weak, eyes closing again, fingers with such a deep penetration feeling their walls contracting, they let out a soft gasp of pleasure as both came in unison. Trystan slowly pulled out of the shaking elf lowering her back to the ground arms around her as the elf buried her face in the warrior's chest breathing heavily getting air back in to her lungs as was the noble.

"Well now talk about being spontaneous I loved it." Trystan breathed still clinging on to her lover kissing the side of her smooth face.

"And I love how you make love to me, you are so…amazing Tris you felt _really _good, creators."

"So did you my love." Trystan smiled slyly winking at the flushed girl. "What about all the other times?"

"Smart ass."

"Yeah, but you love me." The warrior said as she ran her fingers through the girl's dark trusses looking into half lidded blue eyes.

Silvara smirked as she kissed the warrior gently on her breasts, licking and sucking. "Yes I do, let's say we back to our room so I can prove it to you some more my love."

"Mmm I like that idea."

Both got themselves dressed smiling at each other as they did so, still very riled from just a few moments ago. Silvara leaned against the now warm wall and motioned with her index finger for the warrior to come over. Trystan placed her hands on the cobbled stone kissing the girl hungrily as the huntress ran her fingers through her hair, both feeling on each other once more getting themselves hot and bothered.

A soldier walked by and saw two shadows heavy into each other he narrowed his eyes and stopped. _Damn young people why can't they do that in the privacy of their own rooms? _"Hey what are you two doing over….oh my, oh milady I didn't oh maker I….s-sorry." The guard exclaimed wide eyes covering them with his hand, before he ran off blushing.

Trystan and Silvara laughed hysterically before running back inside the castle hand in hand slamming the door to the noble's room taking each other over once again for the rest of the night.

"Trystan? Trystan!" The elf shot up and was sweaty and shaky; she held her chest tight and looked around. "Creators!"

"Lethallan? Are you ok in there?"

"Y-yes Laris I'm fine….just had a dream, I'm fine."

"Oh, ok, I'll be outside still if you need me."

"Thank you Laris." Silvara took a deep breath and laid back down closing her eyes.

_Trystan, my dear, dear, love of my life, my heart my world, I pray to the creators that I find you so that we can be together once more, this time I will never let you go my love. No one will ever take me away from you again. I miss you so damn much, I love you. Creators Tris where are you? Ma'arlath, Ma'arlath my Trystan. _Silvara thought, tears streamed down her cheeks as she gripped the necklace the warrior gave her tightly in her hand as she fell back to sleep to dream of her lover once again. _My….Trystan._

**xxxxx**

The bard and the warden were kissing heavily, Leliana made her way under the warden's shirt caressing breasts, dragging her nails down to her toned stomach that tightened at her touch. The girl moaned as she felt soft hands all over her now, she felt herself be pushed on her back, lips on her neck again, kissing all over, a tongue licking the shell of her ear, then sliding inside. Trystan moaned again feeling pleasure overtake her body, her mind was in a fog the bards lips felt so soft against her skin, it sent a tingle through her body.

The warden grabbed Leliana's head and kissed her again tongues connecting moving about slipping out then sweeping back in more hungrily. She felt the orlesian straddle her hips pulling up her tunic rubbing her breasts before her mouth found them licking around her nipples taking one in her teeth biting making the girl arch more into the redhead her hand gripping her furs.

"Leliana." Trystan breathed as her eyes rolled back hands finding the orlesian's night shirt slinking hands underneath finding voluptuous breasts in her grasp.

The bard sat up and covered the warriors hands with her own helping her knead her flesh before taking the shirt off her looking down upon a wide eyed warden looking as if she had never seen a naked woman before.

"Are you ok dearest one?"

"Erm…y-yes f-fine." She stuttered.

Leliana smiled and lowered herself on top of the girl letting her breast squish against her hot body. "You sure?"

"Uh, huh."

"No you're nervous. Why?"

Trystan blushed ferociously looking at Leliana's naked body which was quite a beautiful sight, she was a little shaken. "I don't know, I, look you know I have only been with one other woman in my life which was Silvara and…"

"Morrigan."

"I do _not _count her ok. I was drunk remember I don't count those who I don't remember making love to." Trystan huffed trying not to think of that night.

"Oh sorry, well here I am. I want to please you, love you Trystan, I have been wanting to do this for quite some time, let me love you." The bard kissed her deeply hands roaming her body slinking down caressing thighs, squeezing feeling the warrior tremble underneath her hands. "Relax, you are so tense."

The warden did relax a little letting the bard take her over, sitting her up taking her tunic up over her head exposing her lovely body in front of the wide eyed orlesian.

"You have such a beautiful body Tris, very beautiful." They sat up together arms wrapping around each other lips on their bodies.

Trystan placed kisses on the creamy skin of the redhead sitting in front of her, she felt legs wrap around her back scooting closer, her body now pressing into her, feeling that warm body grind against her, hands felt the bards back and her look became sad as she felt the scars that she probably acquired during her time in the dungeons at the hands of that bitch Marjolaine. Delicate fingers traced each one, the bard jumped a bit and stopped what she was doing, looking into a concerned emerald gaze.

Leliana looked down averting her eyes biting her lip. _What if she thinks I'm ugly? What if these scars that now are seared on my body for life make me unattractive to her? I feel so…ashamed._ The orlesian thought, Trystan put her fingers under the bards chin raising her head to look into her ocean blue now tear filled eyes.

"Leli what's wrong?"

"You think I'm ugly don't you."

The warrior narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "What? Why would you ask me that, no I think you are a very beautiful woman Leli. Why say something like that to me you know I don't think that."

"My….scars." Leliana looked down to her stomach, the one that haunts her the most, the one caused by her ex and now dead lover, she also had numerous ones on her back and some on her legs, thighs from whips and chains that dug into her skin from her torturer's, scars that will forever remain on her and in her mind.

Trystan saw the bard's eyes lower to her right side of her taut belly, she reached out a hand and traced the bumpy skin, touches so gentle caressing slowly as she watched the orlesian's stomach twitch with each stroke taking extra care outlining the delicate skin. Leliana sighed closing her eyes taking in the tender touches it made her mind spin. The warrior cupped the bard's face kissing her lips tenderly, softly implying that she need not be afraid of anyone ever again, she would protect the orlesian at all costs.

The warden let out a sigh as she felt hands push her down onto her back again, Leliana crawling on top her frame mirroring her body with her own. Lifting her hands above her head as their kiss deepened, the bard slid over and crawled underneath the furs with the flame haired warrior getting back on top her, tongue still inside probing the girl's mouth, hands trailing down her hard body, feeling the softness under her palms, fingers lightly tickling the white skin.

Leliana broke away and looked down upon green eyes looking up at her in wonder, the bard's deft hands pulling at the warden's pants slowly taking them off her hips, down her legs tossing them to the side before making way with her own pair. The redhead pressed her body back down moving her mouth down the noble's body soft plump lips smothering her breasts, a hand slowly moving more down to her stomach, hand caressing a breast as her hand moved more and more down between the warrriors burning legs. Trystan moaned as her fingers ran up and down the bard's spine feeling her mouth claim her body in a fit of kisses, licks, bites.

"Leli…."

Leliana opened the girls legs more as she felt what she wanted, smiling that she was able to get her this aroused, maybe she has been wanting this too? She was about to enter her until a hand stopped the progress.

"Wait!"

The bard's head shot up quirking an eyebrow, looking into the girls eyes, wondering why she stopped her things were going so well.

"What's wrong dearest one?" The orlesian asked concerned.

Trystan looked away from the bard, what should she do? What should she say? Is she ready to make that next step? Is it too soon? This really made the warden mad, she likes Leliana a lot, she has never really told her that she loves her however. Does she? Yes, maddening.

The bard looked down at the girl and sighed holding her face in her hands. "Look Tris, I don't want to pressure you, it's just that, I care for you so much, and I know you care for me, I just want to prove how deep my love goes, you care for me don't you?"

Trystan nodded smiling up at blue eyes getting mesmerized by the glance. "Yes I do care about you Leli, it's just it has been so long since someone has….touched me in that way and well….I don't know….I.."

"You're nervous."

"A little yes….stupid I know, gees I feel dumb." Trystan exclaimed get red as a strawberry.

Leliana giggled. "No you're not dumb, I understand, I promise I won't hurt you , I'll be very gentle."

The girl smiled and stroked the bard's lips with fingertips, the hand went to the back of her neck pulling her down into a kiss.

Mouths on fire once again, the orlesian resumed her action delicately stroking the warmth against on her fingers pressing, Trystan bit Leliana's bottom lip as she pulled back rolling her eyes back feeling weak as those fingers played with her strumming her like a harp.

"I want to make love to you Trystan." The bard whispered into the noble girl's ear feeling her shake with each stroke, lips kissing below the ear.

The noble moaned and opened her eyes to see a desire filled blue glance looking down at her, candlelight flickering on that beautiful face and body hovering above her. Trystan kept looking into those eyes that were almost pleading with her to give in, wanting her.

"I…know…I..."

"Make love to me." Leliana said licking the wardens trembling lips. "I want you. Please?"

Trystan was afraid. Why? Silvara wasn't here, as far as the warrior knew she would never see the elf again, she was gone forever in her mind, it has been months now, if she hasn't seen or heard anything yet, what makes her think she ever will. The girl cares for this redhead above her very much so in fact, she was mending her heart, a heart that was trampled on kicked to the side by the huntress, now that she was thinking of it, it made her a little mad, why she never gave her the decency to tell her where she went or why she even did, was it all a lie? Was their love a lie? How it made her uneasy.

The noble looked more into those blue eyes still wondering what her answer was going to be, Leliana said she wouldn't pressure her if she said no. Did she want to say no? Of course not, she knows she wants Leliana the same way this orlesian wants her. She needs to let go, she needs to let go to move on. She will never forget Silvara she knows this, yes you can never forget your first love, but she needs to let go, let her….go!

_Oh Makers's breath!_

The warden grabbed Leliana's face and kissed her deeply, placing her hand back down between her legs to let the bard know that answer was yes as hands tangled in red hair tugging, fingers slinking through the soft strands of the bard's. The orlesian smiled on the inside knowing that it was ok, she then felt Trystan slink her hand too down between her feeling her moistness coating her mound, the warden moaned feeling it against her fingers making her mind and heart jump. That heated clit, nice and swollen, her crotch on fire that needed to be attened to, yes please her, take her.

Leliana broke back and sighed heavily as she felt fingers deeply penetrate her, she sat up and rocked her hips into the girl smiling up at her a hand massaging a breast as her desire rose up higher heat cascading throughout her body. The bard chuckled and did the same to the pent up warrior first feeling the throbbing clit flicking it, then sliding her fingers between warm folds, then inside a wet heat oozing with such moisture coating her fingers liberally it felt amazing.

"Don't stop." The bard moaned rocking faster.

"Not thinking about it."

"Good."

Bodies slowly moving together, gazes lust filled now, eyes on fire, trembling hands feeling the damp slickness coating their frames, the heat was great. Leliana laid her body back down pressing her lovely breasts into the warrior's, entwining their fingers holding on to her hand tightly as she began to shake. Her eyes closed as she began to concentrate, the bard was noticing how tight this girl was, well why wouldn't she be it has been quite some time that she has had someone please her, well that will all change now. The orlesian whimpered biting her lip as she felt herself want to lose control Trystan felt good, _really _good, for it to have been a long time it sure didn't seem like it by how her performance was going, she wanted more, and more from the noble girl.

"Maker's breath deeper."

"Deeper?"

"Yes."

The warden laughed huskily, her fingers climbing inside that roaring fire, juices dripping out now as the bard's thrusts were long and drug out making those fingers go higher, higher.

"Mmm yes my love, yes."

The bard went in and out of her lover slow at first pressing gently then hard while circling her thumb around her clit which made the warrior dig her nails into the bards shoulder, teeth biting her neck…hard making Leliana wince and growl at the feel. She kept pressing, pressing further curling her deft fingers into the lovely warrior writhing beneath her making those hips rise up harder. Ecstasy pouring through their bodies, burning desires, heat permeating hotter, hotter, sweaty frames wracking with such pleasure they felt dizzy.

"Oh Leliana, oh maker." The noble moaned holding tight to the bard's sweaty frame, her tongue licking her neck tasting the sweet but salty skin.

"You like that love, let it go Trystan, let it go." The bard groaned as her hips bucked even faster. "I'm close Tris, come on."

"Me too."

The girls began to shake and ride each other uncontrollably now, feeling their orgasms right around the corner, touching foreheads gazing into those fire filled eyes, kissing deeply again, sucking lips, breasts, nipples as their hips were on the move bucking relentlessly driving hard spasming out of control Leliana's hips lowered as Trystan's rose bucking in unison, fingers curling making each other moan loud, breathing heavy, breaths became shorter and shorter with each buck.

The bard sat up again, she leaned back as her hips came forward one last time scratching her nails down the girls stomach, her moans loud as she came hard yelling the noble's name probably so the whole camp could hear _especially _Morrigan, Trystan rolled her eyes back mouth open desperate for air moaning Leliana's name as she too whipped out her massive orgasm cumming all over the orlesian's hand as Leliana poured herself on Trystan fingers, hands coated in that delicious honey.

The redhead dropped down on top the girls trembling body holding her close, kissing her neck, panting heavily, as was the warrior, both shaking hard letting their pleasure cool off that just roared through them. The girl ran fingers up and down Leliana's spine still out of breath, sighing loudly as the air finally came back into her lungs, she was thinking of how amazing this first time with the orlesian was, how amazing indeed. The redhead definatley knows how to make love, she was gentle with her, took her time making her feel warm and tingly all over. Trystan smiled in spite of herself hoping that Leliana felt the same way, and she did.

The bard thought about it all as well, Tyrstan's body, her kisses, hands, it made her feel also warm, shuddering in delight. _Wow this girl does know how to make love. For it to have been so long for her maker's breath, it was fantastic she was fantastic. _How she loved this warden underneath her holding her close to her warmth she was so happy, she felt safe, loved, she now knows that yes this is where she belongs. Leliana slowly lifted her head, eyes sleepy, body tired, she gave a weak smile stroking the nobles face looking also into tired hazel eyes filled with satisfaction, both laid together sweaty and spent from thier passionate lovemaking which to the both of them was great, she finally got enough strength to speak to the dazed warden stroking her body.

"Are you ok?"

Trystan slowly nodded kissing her forehead. "Yeah just a little out of breath."

The orlesian smiled wider kissing her on the cheek moving some hair from that beautiful face. "Me too. Maker."

"What?"

"N-nothing for you to not have made love for such a long time, it didn't show."

The noble blushed looking away. "Um…t-thanks I guess."

The bard looked at the girl smiling seductively, she lifted her fingers and licked the juices from them that were still heavily coated tasting the sweetness coat her mouth and throat.

Trystan blushed really hard at what she was doing, but she cocked a brow and mimicked the redhead which made the bard giggle both lavishing in the moist, still very warm wetness.

"Mmm you taste wonderful warden." The bard exclaimed licking her fingers as if they were a candy pop.

The warrior gave a husky laugh. "So do you very tasty."

"You are delicious, sticky and sweet…mmm, mmm. Just like caramel pudding." Leliana cooed still licking her fingers looking at the girl with her half lidded eyes sucking each one slowly.

Trystan dropped her hand watching her, she was really having the time, she blushed and got as red as a tomato. She looked away and continued to turn red.

"Cutie."

Trystan grumbled as Leliana was making her look at her. "Stop, you always make me blush." Her eyes narrowed a devious smirk crawled on her lips. "You too little orlesian seductress you, maker's breath you sweet, sexy woman."

Leliana blushed as well clearly getting outdone at her game of teasing. "Whatever."

"Why what Leli? Are _you _blushing now, ha, ha." Trystan teased tickling the bard on her sides.

"Trystan! Oh stop it! Ok, ok I give!" The bard giggled swatting her hands away from her hips and stomach.

"That will show you. Hmph." The noble winked still smiling. "Come here." The warrior said pulling the bard into a tight embrace as Leliana laid her head on her breast listening to her heart thump away. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Mending my heart."

Leliana looked into those hazel eyes glistening at her, warmth filled her heart as she looked at her. "That was my goal, I know how much you are hurting Tris, I wanted to help heal your wounds, your scars, that's all I ever wanted. I care for you so much, I want to make you happy."

The warden placed a fingertip on the bard's lips outlining them staring into those eyes that make her shudder. "You are Leli, you are. Slowly and it's all thanks to you."

The orlesian kissed the warrior with much passion lips tenderly caressing the softness taking their time to let each other know that they will be there for each other not matter what happens throughout their journeys they will be able to face anything that comes their way. Maybe. The warrior has no idea that her ex-love is on the move trying to find her, what will she do? What will she say if she ever finds her? Only time will tell.

The bard broke the kiss and laid her head back down contentedly sighing running her hands on the warriors body feeling the muscles contract under her hands, Leliana breathed in through her nose breathing the woman's sweet scent shutting her eyes smiling brightly The warden lifted the furs over them as they cuddled close to their warm bodies, holding her bard close sighing heavily while closing her eyes as well, both sleeping the rest of the night in the comfort of each others arms.

_Trystan I vow to you that I will make you happy, I will continue to heal that broken heart of yours, I know it will take time, but I will be patient my love, I will...my Trystan._

**xxxxx**

**Ah snap! Now what you say? Silvara seems to be close and now this? Well hell Trystan doesn't know, what will she do? Her and Leliana have made love, things are going to get tight that's for sure, bet you can't wait can you? Hmm well tough you are going to have to. Ha! I will get the next one up soon as I can.**

**To the reviewers: XoOMGiTSpiNsox, DeliriumSkeins, Nightwish11606: Thanks for continuing to read and review it makes my day, hope you like what I have planned.**


	8. Found

Ok next one up, hope it satisfies your angst and drama hunger….it sure did mine I'm full, but can eat a lot more. Lol! So do enjoy, some of you will smile some of you will bang your fists on your computer, what can I say I'm evil. A note um let's just say Leliana's personality is going to be...different you will see what I mean. Enjoy!

Please review and comment. Thanks again! ;)

_**Chapter 8: Found **_

_**xxxxx**_

Trystan was lying on her stomach underneath the warmth of her furs, head to the side facing the bard who was propped up on one elbow looking down upon the sleeping beauty. The orlesian was thinking of last night with the warden, how wonderful, magical it all was. She raked her fingers through the girl's hair watching her breathing pattern slow, she gripped the furs suddenly and grimaced, was she dreaming again? She was, her mind filled again with visions of Silvara, then the wonderful visions of her making love to the bard, back and forth, she groaned still stirring in her sleep until she finally calmed.

Leliana kept watching, it pleased her looking at this young noble down in front of her sleeping away, her eyes fluttered like tiny butterflies, her eyelashes are so pretty the bard thought, she is pretty, well more than that….beautiful. Maker she was exquisite, from her head to her cute little toes perfect in everyway. The bard furrowed her brows as she was thinking of the pain that Silvara has caused her new love. Pain, trauma, heartache, it made her mad just thinking of it.

Not only does thae warden want her answers, so does she, if by chance one day they ever managed to see the elf girl again, the bard told herself she would not welcome her with open arms the way she has hurt this young lady, she hopes the same for Trystan, just like Marjolaine, not to let her get away with her betrayal to really speak her mind and tell her how much she has hurt her. Hope fully she won't let the huntress walk all over her emotions.

_That Silvara doesn't deserve your love Trystan, She has alot of explaining to do if she ever does decide to make her presence known, for one I hope she never comes back, she should just stay away. _

The orlesian hummed as she stroked the warrior's smooth face, leaning down, kissing the side of it smiling brightly, she saw the warden begin to stir and slowly open an eye looking up at her, a smile spread across pink lips, rosy cheeks flush as she knew this bard has been watching her the entire time. _I pray to the maker I didn't drool_.

"Hey there." Trystan said in a somewhat froggy voice blinking up at the grinning redhead.

"Hey there to you."

The warden rubbed the sleep from her eyes getting sight back into them completely. "How long have you been awake my dear? It seems for awhile, you look all bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"I have been awake for some time yes, I was watching you sleep."

"I figured as much, I wasn't drooling was I?" Trystan said leaning up on her elbows head hung blushing.

The bard giggled shaking her head. "No you weren't don't worry."

Trystan flicked her hair as her head cocked to the side looking at the lovely orlesian underneath her furs. "Thank the maker." The warrior rolled over to lie on her back. "Come lay with me."

Leliana slid back down underneath the warm bed snuggling up against Trystan's body, it felt good, really good. "Mmm, last night was…amazing."

"I second that, _you_ were amazing." She exclaimed trailing her fingers on an arm up and down, going to the bard's bare back.

"So were you." Leliana said kissing the girl's neck. "I have never felt this close to anyone in such a long time, I feel safe in your arms, safe, loved, and accepted, this is where I belong. Thank you."

The noble chuckled as hands massaged the back of the orlesian's neck, kneading, caressing. "I should be the one thanking you, I never thought this heart would heal, and now it has."

The bard rolled on top of the warrior staring into shining emerald eyes shimmering in the sun that was peaking through the tents opening. "That's what I am here for Tris, like I told you last night, I will heal your wounds as best as I can from Silvara's pain that she caused you. She was a fool to let you go, a complete fool."

The warrior was taken back. "What?"

"I said she is a fool, I would have never left you, I would like to know the reason myself, you are a wonderful person, a person that she does not deserve in my opinion." _Yes Silvara stay away._

Trystan looked into the bard's blue eyes, furrowing her brows a little shocked that Leliana felt that way at all. "Leliana, don't."

"Don't what?" She asked propping herself up again. "I am a little angry for you, I mean why did she walk out? You gave her everything, love, compassion, you healed her wounds, made your home her home, when you didn't have to. She not only used you but your family, how dare she! Maybe she just used you to get what she could then she left, once a user always a user as they say."

The warrior grabbed the bard by her arms sitting up now. "Don't talk about her like that Leli, please, look she hurt me yes, I also would like to know why, but I won't have you saying those things. It seems to me that Marjolaine is still on your mind?"

Leliana was silent averting the noble's heated gaze. "Well…"

"Leli?" Trystan said in a scolding tone.

"A little."

"I thought so, look I am to judge Silvara not you, got it? She hurt me not you so keep your opinions to yourself please."

"I didn't mean to…hurt you I'm sorry it's just, you um…." _Sorry if I think she's a bitch._

The noble cocked a brow in curiosity. "I…what?"

"You called her name out last night, you were calling for her, asking her why again, over and over, it hurt me, she betrayed you and I just got angry, that's all." _Yes what a bitch._

The girl blushed looking away now, she knows she too is angry with Silvara, but it was her burden to bear no one else's. "Well let me handle it ok, it's my problem, and I…."

Leliana silenced her with a tender kiss slow and gentle her tongue playing with the other women's, holding each other close as it deepened, running hands, caressing backs, digging nails as desire rose once more. The warrior drew back grinning slyly at the sneaky orlesian who always knew how to use her charm.

"Ok, ok, you're forgiven." Trystan said playing with the bard's braid twirling it in her fingers.

She smiled sweetly kissing the noble's nose. "I'm glad."

"Ahem hey you two, are you going to be getting up anytime today? And uh…I need to speak to you anyways Tris, it's important." The Templar's annoying voice rang out like nails on a chalkboard.

Trystan grumbled face palming which always made Leliana giggle. "Yeah, yeah well, I'll be right there."

"Well we better be getting up now." The orlesian said biting into the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah whatever, talk about ruining the moment." The warrior exclaimed getting to her feet getting a tunic to put over her body.

The bard's eyes widened as she saw the claw marks and bites on the girl's body before the shirt went over it. "Oh…wow."

"What?"

"N-nothing." Leliana blushed and could not look at her. _Wow what did I do? Well I couldn't help it you felt so good inside me last night, maker!_

"No…what?"

"Your body um…sorry about the scratches and bite marks."

The noble lifted up her shirt and saw her chest and abdomen, nice red claw marks also adorned with the bite ones. "Oh…uh….well its ok more battle wounds, but these were worth it. Well your body has some too you know."

The redhead looked down grinning, her eyes rose to see a very red faced warden looking everywhere but at her. "Mmm, that means you enjoyed it."

"I did." _Oh boy did I ever._

Leliana laughed getting up dressing herself, not really wanting to leave the camp today. "I wish we had one more day Tris."

The girl cocked her head and saw Leliana's sad face pouting jutting that lip out when she did. "That's settled."

'What?"

"We are staying one more day, we need the rest anyways I think."

"Really? Oh Trystan!" The orlesian jumped into the girl's arms wrapping her own around her neck as the warden spun her around kissing her heavily, she placed her back down pinching her cheek.

"Ok, ok, well let me alert the troop and then I will see what Alistair wants."

The warden and the bard walked outside to see all eyes on them, they blushed and cleared their throats. Morrigan was the most annoyed her eyes in tiny slits staring her wonderful sharp daggers at the two lovebirds, scoffing she sat down to eat her oatmeal. Zevran and Ogrhen were sharing a pipe winking, Sten and Shale grumbled, Baron panted scratching himself and Wynne was smiling. Alistair looked nervous as he shuffled his feet before putting his socks and boots on. Trystan cleared her throat again making her way over swinging her arms playfully.

"Ok gang listen up, I have made a decision."

Morrigan snorted. "What that you get us ear plugs the next time you and the bard roll together like pigs in a pen? Quite disturbing, you probably woke the dead with that atrocious noise."

Trystan shot her a look. "Shut up. Anyways as I was saying, we are going to stay in camp for another day, our bodies need the rest from yesterday's events and…."

The harpy shook her head laughing. "Are you sure it isn't _you_ who needs the rest warden? The chantry girl worked you good last night didn't she?"

Trystan walked over to the temptress leaning down into her ear. "Jealous Morrigan? Well you can always join next time if you'd like my dear." She whispered, she then saw the witch look up scowling as she continued to look into angry yellow eyes not amused by such an offer. "Well?"

"I would rather bathe with that disgusting nug of the bard's than think of even doing such a thing."

Trystan frowned. "Oh such a shame." The warrior then patted the side of the witch's face smiling seductively getting her red as can be.

"I for one am glad, we need to rest we have quite a ways to go till we hit the brecillian forest." Zevran said blowing out smoke.

The dwarf burped taking a drink lifting up his flask. "Yeah good idea my feet hurt like a bronto squashed the living ancestors out of them."

"Ok that's settled." The warden turned to look at the dirty blond haired templar still fidgeting. She walked over before motioning for him to come away from prying ears. "So, what's on your mind Alistair, you look nervous."

"I am, oh Tris I should have brought this up when we were already in Denerim, I knew that Leliana needed to calm down and well, I didn't want to seem selfish and…I…uh…"

"What is it? What's got you so riled?"

"We need to go back in there."

"What? Why? What's in Denerim for _you_ now?" She asked folding her arms her eyes narrowed looking into green eyes that were shifting nervously.

"Um I have a…sister there, her name is Goldanna, I need to let her know about my parents and to see if she's ok, I know, I know why didn't I say something sooner. How was I? It is hard enough to talk about it now."

"A sister huh? Well now that is something."

Alistair bit his lip hard, running fingers through his hair, picking at his belt. "I know this may slow us down a bit, but I need to see her, I have been thinking about it ever since we left Tris, please?"

The warrior sighed thinking about it, she smirked and winked at the handsome man. "Alright Alistair we will go back in tomorrow and find this Goldanna, do you even know where her house is?"

"Y-yes I do, I pray she still resides, you will go with me right? In there I mean I don't think I can face her by myself."

"Oh Alistair, still need someone to hold your hand?" She teased.

"I well no I don't! You're my friend and well I…"

"Yes I will go with you, stop begging." She then winked again before turning around to go eat breakfast.

"I am not begging! I…maker's breath!"

**xxxxx**

Silvara and Laris were on the move again that same morning, they were going toward the city of Denerim they had a few miles before they hit the big city. The keeper looked over at her companion who looked nervous, her forehead breaking out in a sweat, it was a cool morning so she knew it was nerves getting to her. Laris's ear wiggled as she saw some more prints in the dirt, she crouched down looking at the patterns studying them closely, her head lifted, eyes squint as she sniffed through her nose, she smelt food cooking, and smoke coming up from a hill in the forest.

"I think we are getting close, I think there is a camp around here, maybe it's Trystan's group. Look up there." Laris said pointing at the smoke twirling in the air behind the trees.

The Huntress's eyes rose, her lips curved into a smile, could it be? Could it….

"Argh!"

"Silvara!" The keeper shouted as her friend was clutching an arrow that was lodged into her leg.

The young elf yanked it out getting to her feet scanning the area. Laris pointed and saw a horde of darkspawn glaring, growling at them thirsty for blood, they came rushing at the two elves.

"Come on through the forest hurry!" The keeper exclaimed grabbing the girl's hand.

The chase was on, both running as Laris was shooting magic from her staff hitting it's targets, Silvara got her bow ready and shot from a long distance also hitting some hurlocks, the poor huntress was losing blood form her wound pouring from her thigh, she felt another arrow plunge in her side making her drop forward.

"Creators! Hold on Silvara." The keeper put a hand on the wound healing it as best she could both running now for their lives.

Sten was walking along the embankment actually humming to himself which was a big switch, he looked behind him to see if the coast was clear, reaching into his pouch grabbing what it seemed to be a sugar cookie. The quanari closed his eyes sniffing the sugary concoction through his nose, he took a bite and smiled contently at the yummy sweet goodness before downing another and another. He got snapped out of his amusement suddenly when he heard sounds coming from below, he saw two figures running it seemed like one was injured as the other party held on to them.

"WARDEN!" Sten shouted looking behind his shoulder.

Trystan and the others shot up from their breakfast, running over to the quanari who was pointing downward from the cliff.

"What the…"

"It looks like they are running from something, or someone." Alistair exclaimed watching closely to the action below.

Trystan's eyes became milky white, her head throbbing she sensed evil. "Darkspawn!"

The templar nodded. "Yes I sense them too, we have to help them, maker's breath there's a lot!"

The warden looked behind her, fire in her eyes. "Alright you lot, lets get down there, hurry!"

The companions didn't have time to armor up they just got what weapons they needed and ran down the slopped side of the hill running with everything they had to help whoever this was running from their foes.

"I see them hurry!" The warden yelled. "Morrigan get those genlocks!"

Morrigan laughed wickedly as her magic grew within her staff. "You will feel my wrath you scum." She shouted as her cone of cold snapped a couple genlocks.

Zevran leapt up shattering them with great speed while running, flipping off a nearby tree to then descend upon a hurlock dispatching him cutting off its arms and head.

Shale stood strong and thumped her hands into it the soil, letting off a massive earth quake knocking the darkspawn to the ground off their balance.

Trystan's daggers cut through the air with massive accuracy plunging into a rogue's chest, she kicked it off her blades running to Leliana's side.

"How are you doing little orlesian?"

"Oh peachy." She grunted as her arrow flung from its bowstring hitting an alpha right between its eyes. "Maker preserve us!"

Laris ran to the side sitting Silvara down against a tree trunk, the elf lost a lot of blood she was turning pale, the keepers magic was trying it's best to keep her awake.

"Slivara hold on, just hold on stay here I'll be back."

Laris jumped into battle her magic was great as it flew hitting a group of hurlock alpha's with a massive lightning spell, then a fire ball whipped through singing flesh from their disgusting bodies.

Morrigan slowly turned her head narrowing her eyes, but a tiny smile shown as she was quite impressed by this mages skill. _Hmm nice, very nice indeed._ The witch ran over and stood beside the beautiful elf whose eyes were concentrated on one thing at the moment her targets. Both women in a fury as their magic coursed through the air devouring prey in their sights.

Laris looked over and winked at the raven haired beauty. "Impressive witch."

"You're not so bad yourself elf." She mused winking back.

The keeper ran off and got to the warden, Trystan didn't notice who was behind her at the time she just talked to them as they were fighting.

"Get the group flanked left the ones by the trees." The warden exclaimed motioning over to the side.

Laris nodded. "Very well, whatever you say Lethallan."

The warden's eyes widened, no one calls her Lethallan, only those who know her, she turned around to face the person who spoke to her, she almost fell over when she saw the beautiful blond haired keeper.

"L-Laris? W-what are you…"

"No time to talk Lethallan, they are coming towards us."

They both fought and fought as did the others finally ridding themselves of the disgusting creatures, everyone quickly re-grouped getting their breaths back into their lungs, Trystan rose her head and saw the keeper talking with Alistair, she quickly went over and grabbed the keeper smiling wide at her.

"Aneth'ara Laris."

"Aneth'ara Trystan."

The warden held the keepers hands she was confused, why is she so far from home? "What are you doing over here?"

"I will explain everything later, come with me and quickly." Laris motioned her to the side of the forest.

She took the girl by the hand and they made it over to the downed elf against the tree, Trystan knelt and moved the hair away from the elf's face too look at Laris's wounded friend.

"Makers breath!" She gasped placing hand over her mouth she felt dizzy, disoriented.

_Silvara? What? What the hell are you both doing here? _"How is she?" She asked terrified, turning to look at the blond haired elf.

"Not good, we need to get her to safety."

The girl looked behind her shoulder to see the quanari. "Sten?"

"Yes warden?"

"Take our….friend back to camp she's wounded and needs healing."

Trystan slowly got up, she felt a hand on her arm she looked into chestnut eyes that were sad and concerned, both started at each other really not knowing what to say at this moment, the girl needless to say wanted to vomit up everything she had just eaten, run away hide. Silvara is alive, but barley what are they doing? What are their plans? Laris has a lot to explain it seems.

"Come on let's go to your camp, Silvara needs your help now."

The warden slowly nodded, turning to walk back to the camp on the hill, Leliana came over to see if everything was alright, she saw the warriors green eyes turn dark, cold, what was going on with her?

"Tris? A-are you alright?"

The warrior looked at the bards blue eyes that had such concern. "I don't….know we'll talk later ok?"

The bard nodded and followed them all back to the camp.

**xxxxx**

Sten carried the girl back in his arms her head was head tilted back unconscious from blood loss, he looked back and saw the warden quickly scamper beside him looking at Silvara in his arms, reaching up stroking her hair and face looking at her as tears started to show in her hazel eyes. The warden shook her head and kept a keen eye on any sign of life, she looked up at the quanari and patted him on the shoulder. Leliana took notice and wondered where she knew these elves, who were they? What are they doing so far from their clan?

"Bring her to my tent Sten we will get the supplies together there." The warden said as she made her way there. "Wynne, Laris come with me she needs your healing."

Wynne and Laris nodded following close behind, everyone was silent not a word was said as the big quanari placed the girl down upon the warden's furs before he made his exit. The only ones present in the tent were the warden, Laris and Wynne. Wynne started right away removing her leather armor leaving just her tunic and smallclothes on for her to treat the wounds better, cleaning them before she placed the ointment on her gashes while Laris started conducting the healing rituals, Silvara began to slowly wake, she blinked a couple of times, looking over to see people she didn't seem to recognize at the moment she was a little scared.

"Wait, who-who are you what do you want?"

"Hey it's alright now, you're safe, shhh, shhh." The warden said softly stroking the girls face. _She's alive? All this time Silvi I wondered what happened to you. I still wonder, why did you leave me? Why? What did I do?_

That voice, that sweet accented voice, that touch that seemed so familiar to her, she turned her head to see what she had been waiting to see all this time, her love, her life. She scanned the nobles face, her hair was in a short ponytail, still that warm bright blondish orange just like those flickering campfire flames that reminded the elf of the noble, her eyes as green, as bright as emerald jewels shimmering off of a noble lady's necklace as they were looking into her half lidded ocean blue ones, those same rosy cheeks, and pink lips that would melt into hers when they would kiss passionately, tenderly, sweetly.

"T-Trystan?"

The girl smiled nodding as she held the elf's hand. "Yes, it is I." _My love. _" What, what are you doing around here? Don't you know its dangerous darkspawn are everywhere."

Wynne was trying not to listen to the conversation, she hummed and tried to ignore them as she worked on the girls thigh. Laris too was trying not to notice as her hands worked the wound on Silvara's side with vigor.

"I know, but I had to find you, I had to." Silvara said weakly. "I...came back for you."

The noble raised an eyebrow. "F-find me? What do you mean?"

"I have a lot to tell you my love, I…I need to explain for everything." Silvara stated stroking the noble's face looking into her soft gaze.

"Shush, we'll talk later ok, now Laris is going to heal your wounds while Wynne is going to bandage you up, those darkspawn got you pretty good." _Oh Silvara, why did you leave? Find me? Came back for me? What is this?_

"Ok now this is going to hurt I have to get this arrow's head out of her side, roll her over toward you." Wynne stated lifting up the girl's tunic gripping the rod.

Trystan grabbed Silvara making her roll gently. The warden looked at the grimacing elf, her eyes met green staring intensely into them, lovingly as was the noble full of sadness and concern for her.

"Have her bite this leather belt, this will not be pleasant." Laris exclaimed handing the belt over.

"Here bite this ok, hold on to my hands, I'm right here ok." The noble said softly holding the girls hands in her own.

Silvara nodded holding on tight, breaking out into a sweat preparing herself for the pain.

"Ready?"

Trystan nodded also preparing herself. "I think so."

"Ok." Wynne pushed the rod toward the noble who saw the head poke out towards her.

"Grrrrrrnnnhh!" Silvara groaned in horrendous pain gripping Trystan's hands so tight they turned white.

Trystan stroked the girl's hair soothingly. "Almost there little one, almost there."

"Mmm hmmm." She grunted.

"Ok Warden pull the head out." Wynne commanded.

"Alright hold on, here goes nothing." Trystan pulled the head and rod out from her side while Laris took a hot knife searing cauterizing the wound making the girl dizzy and pass out from pain.

"Here place her back down, it looks like she fell unconscious, she needs to rest now." Wynne said putting ointment and bandages on her. "She will need bandage changes every two hours."

"I'll do it." Tyrstan offered looking down upon the girl. _I'll take care of you Silvi, just as before, plus I have my questions that need their answers._

Wynne smiled nodding, Laris and herself got up and walked outside for a moment leaving the noble with the wounded elf. Trystan kept staring in wonder, she had so many questions burning in her mind. What the hell was she doing this far from her clan? What were her and Laris up to? What does she mean she had to find her? Come back for her? What was it that made her leave in the first damn place? But at the same time she was feeling happy that she now knows she is alive and well, her mind was spinning her emotions taking over, she was still upset about everything, her walking out, not telling her where or why she left that night. She would ask these questions later, right now Silvara needed rest and to heal, she would take care of her again, just like old times she thought.

Trystan leaned over kissing the girl on the forehead, why? Instinct she thought, it came natural, something she always would do when she watched the girl sleep, she rose to her feet and made her way outside to talk with Laris, she needed answers.

Leliana saw the warden walk outside, she quickly sprung up and sauntered over towards her.

"Tris?"

"Oh…hey Leli."

"Everything alright? You looked upset earlier, who are these elves? It seems you know them?" The redhead asked stroking the noble's arm.

What should she say? How is she going to tell her this one, she wanted to run away, far away. "Yes I know them very well, they are really close friends of mine. Well the blond haired elf that is Laris, from a close tribe that lived near my home, and well the other…. is uh…." _Maker give me the strength how am I supposed to tell you Leliana, how, how, how? _Trystan saw in her perefrial the slender blonde elf walking up to them grinning.

Laris came over throwing her arms around the girl hugging her tightly. "Ma'serrnas Trystan, thank you for saving us, I thought we were goners there for a moment."

"Um…Laris let me introduce you to one of my companions, this is Leliana she is one of the many who are helping me try and stop this blight."

Leliana looked at the blond elf with her cascading long locks shining in the sunlight swimming past her shoulders then to the middle of her back, light brown eyes so light they glimmered striking her blue gaze, a dalish tattoo that marked from the corners of her mouth up to the bottom of her pointed ears in a thin black pattern, she was...stunning.

_Makers breath I should not be checking her out like this, um...akward and why is she looking at me the same way? Oh dear._

Laris's eyes lit up as her eyes scanned the beautiful orlesian in front of her as she shook her hand holding a little longer than she thought. _Creators she's...beautiful. _"A pleasure, thank you as well." Her gaze came back on the girl, she smiled and hit her in the arm. "Well a grey warden I see, well now that's a huge deal, exciting."

"Yeah well, at times, it's alot of responsibility."

"Oh you can handle it." Laris then looked down shaking her head, she was sure she almost lost her da'len. "How is Silvara? Is she still unconscious?"

Leliana's eyes widened, mouth dropping, Trystan's eyes shifted to the side catching the bard's look. _Shit!_ "She…is yes. Laris can we speak in private please?"

The bard was speechless. _Did-did she just say Silvara? Silvara her love Silvara? Maker…._

"Um if you will excuse us Leli I need to speak to Laris for a moment."

Laris looked over to the wide eyed bard smiling slyly winking, the orlesian's eyes got wider then narrow she smiled just as sly back at the beautiful dalish.

"Oh…sure…sure take your time." The orlesian responded winking back at the elf who blushed as did she, before going back to the campfire where the rest of the group were seated and talking.

The warden rolled her eyes. _What flirts...maker!_

Trystan and Laris walked a ways from the groups ears, she was heated, what the hell is going on? She needed answers and now.

The warden's eyes were in tiny slits scowling at the blond haired mage. "So...do you mind telling me what is…"

The keeper put up a hand to stop her outburst. "Before you go off yelling at me, let me explain."

"You have alot of it. So go ahead i'm listening." She spat folding her arms, eyes in a heated lock with the blond elf.

Laris sighed and shifted nervously. "Look the reason why we were so far away from home is because, well...Silvara wanted to find you."

Her arms unfolded, dropping to her sides. "Find me? What do you mean…find me?"

"Listen there is a lot to explain to you, she came back for you after…the battle."

Her eyes grew. "Battle? What battle I don't understand."

The elf nodded walking with her arms behind her back. "She needed to come back to the clan Lethallan, to help in a battle we were going into with a nearby village, the one we thought we could trust." Her eyes became sorrowful, angry thinking back to it.

Trystan's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the same village that you made peace with? I thought they were your friends."

"So did we. Do you know a man by the name of Vaughan?"

Trystan's anger flared she knows the name well alright, they met one time in passing when her father had a meeting with the noble of Denerim. "You don't mean the Arl of Denerim's..."

"Yes his son was in charge of it. We were having a celebration for one of our clans mates, we invited our shemlen friends Jacob and Gesham, you remember them?"

"Yes." _It seems I have alot of revenge to take out on scum. Nice._

"Well they betrayed us that night, most of our clan was enslaved, those who resisted were killed, Vaughan was behind it all, we found Gesham writhing on the ground he told us everything with a little persuasion." Her eyes became evil she thought of the torture they had to conduct to get him to talk. "He told us that Vaughan would give him great coin if he would sell us out, get him good slaves to get for him to sell to the highest bidder. Some were enslaved at the village and other places unknown, we got enough warriors together to finally make our stand."

"So where does Silvara fit into all of this?"

"Sit." Laris motioned to the ground to explain everything to the angry noble.

Laris told her about Edron and her coming to the noble's home that night, to ask Silvara to come back to the clan to lead a troop into the village, she needed Silvara she was one of the clans best warriors and leaders, they needed her to help in the rescue. Trystan kept listening why didn't she tell her still? Why couldn't she have just told her the plan? Instead all she got was a letter saying she had to leave her.

The warden scoffed. "So she couldn't have just told me that? _You_ couldn't have told me that? Why the secrecy? Why didn't you ask me for assistance?"

"Lethallan we couldn't if Silvara would have told you, we both know you would have tried to stop her or interfere, if you would have even told your father and these bandit's saw your shields they would have taken revenge. If you would have died in helping…."

Trystan got up staring down at the elf. "Wow I thought you knew me Laris. I would not have done such a thing. Would it have hurt me to see Silvara go without my help? Yes, but at the same time that is her family, clan. I would not have stood in the way of her doing her duty. I understand you didn't want my father's help that makes sense I guess, but I would have done anything for her you know this."

Laris was quiet for a moment, she looked up sighing. "I…I'm sorry." She rose and grabbed the girls hand. "Silvara vowed that after the battle she would come back for you, never to leave you again, so you two could start your lives together, I know that will be hard now you being a grey warden you have a duty to do now."

Trystan felt like crying. "I….see."

"Every night I would hear her in her tent crying over you, calling for you, she prayed to the creators that she would find you so you two could be one again, but she is here Tris, she hates herself for leaving you. She still loves you very, very much, and she missed you just as much, she would tell me all the time."

The warrior looked up into a soft brown gaze smiling brightly. "She those things?" She really, _really _felt like crying now, that and throwing up. _I would cry for her everynight too Laris._

Laris nodded. "Yes Lethallan, you two have such a pure love, a perfect love, if only I could feel that again I would give anything to, but that's besides the point, that is all she would ever talk about was you, sometimes I would get frazzled hearing it over and over, but that is what friends do I guess. You two always made me smile, always so loving, caring, you could never be separate from each other. I am glad we found you Tris, really glad. I hope you still feel the same way about her, don't be mad with her."

"I still wish you would not have kept this from me." _Maker what now?_

"We had no choice, please understand." _I pray you still love her and that you find it in your heart to forgiver her._

Trystan slowly nodded and bit her lip, a tear fell to the ground as she wanted to just drop to her knees and bury her face in her hands.

The keeper smiled, then walked back to the companions to get acquainted with the odd bunch.

The noble really wanted to throw up now, everything has come together, Silvara is back to love her once more, but what about the bard? This redheaded girl who has mended her heart from where Silvara broke it, the warrior was still a little hurt, she thought Silvara knew her better than that, she still should have told her.

She could just pull her hair out thinking about it. Now what? She still loves me? Do I still love her? Of course I do, but what about Leliana? Oh maker what was the young noble going to do now. The warrior looked over and too made her way over to the sitting bunch talking about today's events.

Morrigan was beaming at the keeper, she was quite taken with her actually, very impressed by her skill on that battlefield today she was interesting, she was also beaming at the fact that Trystan's former lover was back, oh how this made her want to do back flips up and down the campsite, cartwheels, you name it. Her yellow eyes caught the sad puppy dog ones of the bard, oh she could just squeal with glee.

Trystan sat there and listened as Laris told the companions about how she saved her elven companion from death, nursed her back to health and became great friends with her clan, they smiled and listened with intent ears, she told them her stories and tales of her dalish tribe over dinner, Alistair and the others liked this elf that was in their company, _especially_ the bard who could not stop staring at the beautiful elven girl. Laris caught her gaze and blushed as she watched her talk, Trystan noticed as well cocking a brow.

The warden nudged the orlesian in the arm playfully. "Will you stop, you're making her uncomfortable you know. So I get tossed to the side that quickly huh?" She teased.

Leliana had the dreamy eyed stare as she smiled looking at the elf. "No my dear, I'm s-sorry, but maker she is…beautiful." _Gorgeous._

The warrior shook her head smiling. "I think it's time for me to go change Silvara's bandages."

Trystan got to her feet making her way over, the bard was watching her like a hawk scowling oh how she wishes that Silvara would have just stayed away. The witch was also watching her walk off oh how wonderful, things are going to get good around here now the harpy thought in that devious little mind, she would save her jabbing for later however as her attention went back to the elf who has really caught her interest quite piqued as well as the redheaded bard.

The girl slowly made her way inside seeing Silvara still asleep she got a bowl of food for her as well placing it near her. Trystan turned up her oil lamp and got the bandages and ointments ready for her to start her change. She looked down upon the sleeping girl, she looked towards her neck and saw the necklace she had given her that night before all this happened, it still was as shiny and beautiful just as the day she gave it to her. Trystan sighed as she kept a watch, stroking the girls face.

_Silvara why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have stood in your way, you had a duty and I would have respected that. Instead I was worrying about you for months wondering if you were alive, dead, what I did to make you leave me. Now I know, I'm happy that your ok, but maker's breath Silvi._

Trystan slowly, gently she lifted the girls leg and placed it on hers for easy access, she felt the girl stir and then jerk awake grabbing her hand.

The warden put up a hand shaking it. "Whoa, whoa, wait it's me Silvi, it's alright."

Silvara smiled as she saw her love again, at first she thought it just a dream the very first time they locked eyes, they have not seen each other in months now to be in company with each other it was like that dream came true for her. This _was_ real, she was here right in front of her blue eyes.

"I-I thought I was being attacked, I'm sorry." She exclaimed sitting up, groaning.

"It's alright, I brought some bandages to change you with, also some water and a cloth to clean you. Oh and some food too."

She looked over and wiggled her ears as she smelled the contents. "Mmm rabbit."

Trystan chuckled. "Yes, you always had a distinct nose for food."

"Mmm, hmm." _How I've missed you my love._

The warrior could not look at the girl, why she thought why was it so damn hard to look over at her now that she was awake? _Just change the bandage, just change the bandage_. She kept thinking.

"Ok, well this may hurt a tad, just bare with me ok?"

"I trust you, you always knew how to be so gentle with me." Silvara stroked the girl's hair placing loose strands behind an ear. _So gentle._

Trystan shook closing her eyes. "Uh…yeah."

"Its good to see you again Tris. Although I wish I wasn't in this state."

The girl was silent still concentrating on that bandage. She placed some ointment on the wound making the elf yelp. "Oh sorry…I didn't mean to.

"I know, it has to hurt if it's to heal right?"

Trystan almost laughed at that statement so ironic as to how she has been feeling about her, hurting since the day she left her, now trying to heal, which now seems almost impossible, she was back and the memories were flashing, Trystan put the ointment jar down almost in disgust as she worked quicker to wrap that damn bandage around the girls thigh, that thigh, those toned thighs she remembers that would always squeeze tightly digging into her hips as they made passionate love burning with her heat, those legs that would wrap around her waist as she pressed into her with such abandon, feet that would caress her sides and stroke her gently the more and more deeper she….maker stop it!

"Yeah I guess that is what they say." She said almost in a grunt.

Silvara noticed the tension, and she knew why, she needed to explain herself, creators give her the strength to. "Trystan? I know I have a lot of…explaining to do."

The warrior snapped her head around scowling with narrowed eyes burning. "Damn right you do. I am so glad you finally brought that up, I was wondering if it were I who would break the ice, I figured I would let it ride out until the morning, but since you took that first step, yes Silvi explain, I deserve it don't you think?" She snapped this time folding her arms still it that scowling glance, even though Laris told her already, she wanted the elven girl to tell her, she wanted to hear it from her mouth.

Silvara sighed, nodding, biting her lip. _Please don't be angry_. "Look Tris I…"

"Why did you leave me? Why did you walk out on me the night before we were going to start our lives together? Huh? Explain come on I'm waiting."

The elf looked at her and scowled this time. "I was going to but you interrupted me. As I was saying I…."

The warden threw up her hands scoffing. "Come on tell me. Why did you leave Silvara?"

Silvara grunted and folded her arms staring at the girl. Trystan looked over and saw the look, the annoyed look in her blue eyes.

"What?"

"Are you quite finished here? Can I please explain to you why I left or are you going to throw another fit?" Silvara said pursing her lips. _Shut up so I can will you?_

"I am _not t_hrowing a fit."

"Oh? Then what would you call it? You know you haven't changed." Silvara stated shaking her head smirking.

The noble's head turned to the elf with a half lidded gaze not amused by the crack just made. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Jumping to conclusions, never letting one finish what they are about to say or explain."

Trystan pursed her lips this time huffing. "Fine I'm….sorry."

Silvara shifted in her seat hanging her head. "Tris I know your upset, angry, you feel betrayed. For that I'm sorry I had no choice but to leave that night."

Trystan's eyes rose meeting blue that were now tear filled. "Why? What do you mean you had no choice?"

Silvara grabbed the warden's hand holding it tight in her grasp not wanting to let go. "That night Edron and Laris came by your home, they had dire and tragic news Laris told me about…"

"Your clan getting raided by bandits?"

"Yes how did you…."

Trystan took a deep breath caressing the girls leg. "She told me the story, and for that I am truly sorry about what happened to your people Silvi." Trystan sighed and rubbed the girl's hand. "Look she told me ok, she told me why already."

The huntress scoffed. "So you were going to have me explain everything again? Why you…."

The warrior grumbled. "I guess I just wanted to hear it from you, you should have known me better than that though Silvi I would not have stood in your way."

Silvara looked down how she could kill herself. "I wish I would have told you now I…I'm sorry." _Creators..so...sorry._

Trystan looked over at the girls side observing. "Well, let me get to the wound on your side lift up your tunic a little."

"Oh...yeah."

The elf did as she was told wincing in doing so it hurt to lift up her arm, Trystan gently removed the old bandages, Silvara watched the girl with her eyes as she took such care in her. The wardens face got a little close to hers almost cheek brushing against cheek as she reached around the elf's back then forward to loosen the band discarding it to the side. Silvara closed her eyes bretahing in that scent of flowers and honey that sweet, sweet smell that she remembers that made her dizzy. How she wanted to kiss her at this moment, how she wanted her.

"Ok time to clean you up."

Trystan got the water and cloth, she delicately rubbed the blood off her side getting it clean for her to place ointment on it, Silvara smiled, she wanted to reach out and touch the girl how she longed for her, yearned for her. The warrior felt the girl staring she trembled a little feeling her gaze upon her, also shaking feeling the girls skin against her fingers as she placed the medicine on it. The noble's breathing pattern changed from slow to faster, her heart was racing as was the elf's both felt a charge within them, memories, emotions clouding minds warming hearts.

Silvara sighed closing her eyes feeling those fingertips rub and caress her skin, burning it, the girls touch was still as soothing as it always was. It actually aroused her, those hands that would caress her body tracing every inch as they would make love, hands, arms that would hold her tight, soft, gentle hands, fingers that would go so deep...creators! The huntress shook her head chuckling to herself as she thought back to their first encounter now when the beautiful girl would take care of her.

Trystan looked up raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, just that this brings back memories from the first time you took care of me, that's all. Do you remember?"

"Come on now, I could never forget. I still remember how you didn't trust me at all, not even when I gave you that water, oh how you thought I was going to poison you." Trystan laughed heartily also thinking back.

"Well I'm sorry I'm supposed to trust the first person I see?" Silvara smirked.

"I was helping you was I not? You were so incredibly stubborn, maker's breath, I wasn't going to hurt you if that's the case I would have let you die little girl."

Silvara laughed. "Yeah then remember when you tried to play dead with that water? Oh how mad you got me, I was scared for you."

"It made you smile though, you have such a pretty….smile." Tyrstan's voice trailed off thinking back to it. "Still do."

The huntress ran fingers down the side of Trystan's face grinning, oh how she wanted to kiss her, hold her in her arms. "So do you, everything about you is beautiful….my love."

The warden slowly raised her head looking up into blue eyes, both searching, thinking, memories were coming back for them both wonderful memories, yes you can never forget your first love. Trystan tensed then relaxed feeling Silvara's hand cup the side of her face, leaning into her touch she closed her eyes placing her hand on top feeling the smooth caress of the elf's hand against her skin, the feeling sent a shock through her body, how she has missed her touch.

_Silvara...I...oh Silvi._

Re-opening her eyes Silvara was inches away from her face still looking deeply into her hazel eyes, she was trembling feeling her hot breath on her trembling lips, those lips, sweet, sweet lips that always tasted like honey from a comb calling to her, enticing her, maker…help her.

"S-Silvara?" The noble stuttered, shaking.

"Yes my love?"

"I….um…."

The elf placed a soft finger on the warriors lips dragging it down them, slinking her hand around behind her head, she wanted to kiss her, those lips that she missed burning hers.

Silvara's lips were so close to the nobles, heated breath playing on thier trembling lips, hungry, waiting. "Shhh, I have missed you so much, I have come back for you my love, my life, this time I will never _ever_ leave you again, I will never _ever _let you go. I love you." Lips so close now, almost touching then...

"Trystan?" An Orlesian voice rang out.

Both quickly shied away still looking into each others hungry eyes.

"Um…y-yes?" _Maker's breath_

"Alistair needs you."

The warrior's eyes never left the girls. "Uh, I'll be right there ok?" _What are you doing Tris?_

The young noble was about to get to her feet when a soft hand stopped her. "Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come back later?" _Please say yes._

The warrior slowly nodded smiling down at the elf. "Well you do need other bandage changes now don't you? I did offer my services for that job." _Why? Because you want to take care of her, after everything you know you still care Trystan._

_And what a damn good job you do. _"Ok."

"I'll be back later." She then turned making her way outside.

Silvara smiled brightly how happy she was feeling, the warden's touches still made her skin breakout in bumps her skin light on fire fill up with desire, she sighed laying back down thinking about her lover. _How long I have been waiting for this day my love thank the creators that I found you, yes I will never let you go ever again, no one will take you from me, no one. We will be together again my love. I love you always and forever._

**xxxxx **

Oh, ho, ho. Silvara is baaaaack! Well now lookie there kids, yes what about Leliana? What does this mean for the warden and the elf? Here comes the drama, can you feel it already? Leliana's personality is a little more harder than usual if you were wondering about the bitchiness and all, she is not going to be a happy camper now that Silvara is back, oh no she's not, Morrigan is loving it obviously, so let's see where this all shall go, hee, hee, hee. Oh I will try to get another one up quickly for you. Morrigan seems like she has taken to Laris, and so does Leliana, hmmm. My evil mind is working hard here bwahaha! The devil horns are sprouting out of my head, hee hee. Until then I will see you on the next one guys and gals. So hold tight to your seats. Ha! ;)

**To my wonderful reviewers again: XoOMGiTSpiNsox, Nightwish11606, Asha'man X, grim reaper 15,** thank you all so much glad I am appeasing the crowd, that's my goal and job. About Silvara dying I just couldn't I would cry typing that scenario sorry XoOMG, but there will be drama oh yeah just you wait.


	9. Complicated

**I have not done a Disclaimer in a while so...Disclaimer: **Trystan is mine dammit! You hear me? Mine! Mine! Mine! You can't have her OR Silvara! They are both mine Bwahahaha! *Rubbing hands together* Everything else Dragon Age is BioWare's.

Next installment for your amusment, a lot of Laris, Leliana, Morrigan stuff Trystan is knda in a backseat here as is Silvara, a little tad of back story of Laris here why do I always seem to fall for my characters? Ugh don't know, but now shes growing on me too, dammit so many elves so little time...ahhhhhhhh! But still enjoy! ;) Yo! v.i.p...let's kick it! (Oh shit did I just bust out with Ice Ice Baby?) Oh goodness...sorry...let...let's just get to the story...ok? Hope you like. ;P

**Please review and comment. Many thanks!**

_**Chapter 9: Complicated**_

**xxxxx**

Trystan wished she would have never came out of the tent she thought the templar needed her, but it was the bard who actually did, she wished she would have never came out not because it _was_ the bard who needed her, but little did she know they were going to get into an argument about the beautiful elf. The argument was a little heated between them, from Leliana questioning Trystan and her love that she probably still has for the huntress that she plainly called "A bitch who didn't deserve the girls love, who is a user a manipulator and that she is going to hurt you again and quote on quote "Fuck with your mind". The warden could just throttle her….

_I can't believe you just said that Leli! What has gotten into you? I told you the reason why she left isn't that good enough?_

_She broke your heart and you're letting her get away with it? Why? _

_After everything Leli she is still my friend. Yes she hurt me, but now I know why she left. She had to do what she had to do. To go save her kin, just leave it alone will you!_

_She couldn't have told you that? Seems selfish, I guess she doesn't know you like you think she does._

_Maybe it is **you** who I don't know anymore Leli, you have been acting strange ever since she has come back, I know you don't like her but…._

_Damn right I don't like her, she should have told you regardless, I feel sorry for her clan and lives that were lost, but I also feel sorry for you Tris, the hurt the pain you went through because of her, not knowing if she was alive, dead, wondering, crying over her night after night, don't expect us to become best friends._

_This is ridiculous your being such a child._

_No I'm not! I saw the way you looked at her when Sten had her in his arms, and the way you are carrying on with her, at her beckon call changing bandages, bringing her food._

_She didn't ask me to **do **anything, I volunteered if you must know._

_Why?_

_Because she is my friend._

_Some friend. She doesn't even deserve that in my opinion._

_Know what just go cool off, this conversation is done. (Turning to leave)_

_You walk away from me and you can just forget about us Tris._

_What? You're not serious?_

_Look I know you still love her Tris, you could never love me like you do her...just go._

_So it has come to this? Just because I am helping her? I thought you…me…the other night._

_So did I, I will never forget what we had Tris. Yes, that night was...wonderful, special to me, **you're **special to me._

_Then why are you...saying these things? Leli?_

_I just wish she would have never found you I really do. Why did she have to come back? Damn Her._

_Leliana please don't. You don't mean what you're saying. (Reaching out a hand to touch her face.)_

_(Swatting it away, tears showing.) Don't._

_(Shaking head, sighing heavily, tears forming in her green eyes.) You know I care about you Leli._

_I care about you too, but right now warden, you have an odd way of showing it._

_I will let you calm down and we'll talk later._

_There is nothing left for us to talk about Tris._

_If that's your decision, then I guess…your right. (Leaving the bard alone standing by her tent.)_

The companions tried not to listen to the argument they went back to thier converstations all but Morrigan. She could just wet herself this was so exciting to her, a big 'ol argument between the two lovers, yes how exciting. _Oh if I only knew how to do a backflip, hmm I don't even think I remember how to do a cartwheel blasted!_

_What's going on? I will have to talk to you later Lethallan. _Laris scowled wondering what all that was about, she continued to eat and watch the lovely orlesian creep inside her tent for the evening. The witch placed herself back down beside the beautiful elf watching her from the corner of her eye.

"So Laris?"

"Yes my dear?" The keeper cooed almost seductively the way she said it.

"How long have you known the warden?" Morrigan asked sipping her soup.

The keeper took a sip of her homemade herbal tea eyeing the lovley apostate. "For sometime actually, she is a great friend, she is like a sister to me, kind, loyal, I have never met anyone like her before."

The witch chuckled grabbing some bread to dip in her soup. "Yes, she has that effect on people doesn't she?"

Laris turned her head smirking. "You and Tris, how did you two meet?"

"Oh it's a long story, one that I wouldn't mind sharing with you at another time, maybe one night you could come by my tent at the other side of camp and we can talk, get to know each other better? You can tell me about yourself as well?" The witch said placing a hand on the elf's leg looking at her with her yellow eyes, almost in want.

The elven mage gave a low chuckle at this woman's forwardness. "Well now, how could I refuse that? I do have a question however?"

"Yes?"

"Why _is_ your tent way over there so far away from the others? I take it you don't like your companions?" The elf asked shuddering at the witch's touch on her leg.

Morrigan scoffed. "Well besides the warden, there is no one here that I would like to have an intellectual conversation with, that is until now." She looked into chestnut eyes that were half lidded looking at her yellow ones almost enticingly.

"I…see." Laris gave a sideways glance, smiling slyly. "Are you always this forward?" Her eyes flashed a bright green all of a sudden.

"Should I not be?" _Did her eyes just change color?_

"We just met, at least ask me to dinner first." Laris said in a sultry tone.

"I will keep that in mind dear elf." She got to her feet winking before she headed off to the forest.

Laris watched her walk off shaking her head. _Oh Laris, Laris you flirt._

**xxxxx**

Three days have passed since the attack on the two elves that now resided in the company of the warden and her band of merry companions, they would be heading to Denerim soon after Silvara is healed completley. The huntress was getting stronger, her wounds healing nicely thanks to the work of Wynne and Laris's constant rituals. The young elf was even strong enough now to actually come out of the tent and walk. Trystan had Ogrhen make some crutches for her to get around with and she did remarkably well, so much in fact she and Laris went by the lake to bathe one starry night, it felt good for her to finally get some sort of relief after what had happened a few days ago. The warden and her were becoming closer again, laughing, talking of old times, while her and the bard weren't even speaking to each other after their little spat. The elf still was treading carefully with the warrior not to make any sudden moves, she knows that the noble was still a little stung by her disappearance it hurt her too.

Laris was washing the young elf's back she looked at her with a smile, she had a glow about her she was curious.

"Well you seem happy today da'len what's on your mind or do I even have to ask?"

The girl chuckled washing her body and hair in the cool stream. "You already know Lethallan."

"Trystan huh? I figured as much, I see you two are getting along, glad to see she's not mad at you."

"She's still hurt though Laris, I can see it in her eyes when we talk of the past, she usually will change the subject or say she has to go do something, I don't blame her, I hate myself for everything. I should have told her." Silvara stated rinsing off her hair.

"Well, give her time da'len give her time."

Silvara grimaced she felt pain. "I'm ready to get out now my leg is beginning to throb."

"Alright, I'm going to stay in a little longer, you think you can make it back?" Laris asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm strong enough, I'll be fine camp isn't too far." Silvara said drying off. "Alright I'm off I'll catch you later Lari."

"Ok."

Silvara went on her way slowly back to the camp, she was looking around smelling the pine from the trees walking, thinking about her love, all the times she has taken care of her since she has been here, how she's watched her, changed her bandages how wonderful it all was, the joy in her heart that Trystan makes her feel just to be around her. She smiled humming to herself, she was a little afraid however to pour her heart to the warrior about her feelings the ones that are still there so strong so passionate. Why? She shouldn't they are meant to be together like she said never to let her go again to be together as one.

When she made it back she saw the companions cooking dinner talking amongst themselves, laughing, her head turned she saw the warden sitting in front of her tent sharpening her sword, grinning she limped her way over. Trystan's eyes rose to see the girl coming her way, her eyes then went back to her blade and she began to sharpen faster, she was nervous for some reason, seeing the huntress again made her heart race, her skin burn. The warden's eyes rose again looking into Silvara's striking blue eyes, she scanned her up and down smiling seeing her slightly damp black hair flowing in the breeze, that sexy body with creamy white skin, pretty face, and that beautiful smile that would make her day, _she _makes her day. The warden felt herself break out in a sweat just like always when she was nerved. Silvara placed her crutches on the ground before taking a seat next to the woman who set her heart on fire.

The elf watched the noble intently as she stroked the blade with her stone. "Hey."

"Hey, I see you're moving around pretty good." The warden smiled at the progress.

"Yeah thanks to Laris's and Wynne's healings, and of course your wonderful bandage changes."

Trystan placed her dagger down turning her head smiling at the elven beauty. "You're welcome, I…try my best. They are just bandage changes, nothing special Silvi."

"Well I think it is….and so are you, so _very_….special." She said placing her hand on top of the warden's.

The warrior felt her heart want to explode. "Well…I…guess."

Silvara, oh how she wanted to throw her arms around the warriors neck. "You're blushing."

"I…." Trystan looked over to see the witch and Alistair arguing like usual.

"Do they always gripe like that?" The huntress asked with narrowed eyes and a stuck out tongue.

"You don't know the half of it, I just one day would like to tie them together and gag them so I don't have to hear that gibberish." She said holding her head.

The elf laughed, she yawned and looked behind her. "I think I'm going to turn in, the bath made me tired, plus the hobbling on these crutches took its toll on me as well. That was nice of Oghren to make these for me." She stated looking at the nice woodwork.

"Yeah deep down he's not all that bad."

"Yeah your friends seem pretty nice and thoughtful." Her eyes shifted to the raven haired witch for some particular reason. "The yellow eyed shem, she smiles at me a lot, does she like…um….women or something it kinda creeps me out."

"Well….I….don't know what her reasoning's are." _Like hell I don't._

"Then the redheaded one, she gives me angry looks, I don't know about her either is there something I don't know?"

"No." Trystan replied a little too quickly. _She's just being childish dammit Leliana! _

"Well if you will excuse me I need my rest now." Silvara got to her feet looking down upon the woman that she loves.

"Alright yeah get some sleep, I'll be in to check on your wounds later and to bring you dinner, I'm glad to see you don't need those pesky bandages anymore."

"Me too." Silvara leaned into the warden's ear her hot breath caressing the shell. "I'll be waiting for your arrival, if I'm asleep just wake me."

The warrior shuddered. "I will." _Oh Silvara I…I…_

The warden watched the girl disappear, she rose to go to the campfire to be with the others until it was time.

Meanwhile Laris was enjoying the quiet time to herself her muscles ached from the battle as well the other day, she was floating on her back looking up at the moon above, she was feeling content as she let out a huge sigh of relief that they both were saved, especially by her friend. She was thinking about Silvara and Trystan in the back of her mind, their love for each other, how pure and passionate it was, she stood up closing her eyes as thought back to her love…Arianna.

Arianna was a beautiful elvish warrior, not dalish, nor from the city, she was…..different, a wood elf with long auburn hair, violet eyes, creamy skin, she was taller than most elves probably the same height as a human woman, she had such elegance, slender, yet very strong, skilled, cunning. They met in passing one day while Laris's clan was moving along to make their final resting place of living, Arianna's clan was hunting out in the woods far away from their camp they both met each others gazes and it all went uphill from there.

Laris's clan invited them for dinner that night since the hunters were a ways from their homes they could stay in their company for awhile. Of course Arianna had no objections; her and the young keeper hit it off right away they had been in each others presence for a few days, laughing, enjoying each others company. One night they were talking away from the camp in the serene forest looking lovingly into each others eyes violet meeting chestnut then flashing to violet whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, their desires, feelings that they have developed so quickly, but they knew how they felt, it was wonderful.

One minute Arianna was speaking to her then the other she was pressing the young elf against a tree kissing her feverishly as the keeper was unbuckling the wood elf's leather armor letting it hit the grass below as Arianna took off the lithe elf's robes throwing them to the side finding her lips again probing her mouth with her soft tongue.

The mage drew back looking up into those bright violet eyes. "I want you, I have always wanted you. Love me, take me now."

Arianna smiled as Laris was letting the tall elf take control of her body, opening her legs finding her seeping heat wet with such moisture it made the tall elf growl placing her hand between stroking Laris's wet walls as her leg wrapped around Arianna's hip feeling fingers slide between her throbbing folds, her clit begging for attention.

Laris found her access as well, feeling how coated the elf's sex was, it drove her into a frenzy teasing the elf flicking that clit with a finger.

Arianna's eyes rolled back, burying her face in the keeper's neck. "Laris…make love to me."

The elven mage's eyes flashed between, green, blue, then violet as she entered her two fingers inside Arianna going in and out of her gently, pushing deep, hearing the warrior moan her name drove her insane.

They found each others lips again smothering each other with deep kisses, sweaty bodies moving together, slowly bucking into their hands working each other over, and over, Arianna pulled the elven mage down on top of her in the cool grass as Laris mounted the warrior letting those fingers claim her once more as Laris went deep into her love below hips rising, hers falling quickly and hard. Kisses burning skin, fingers pressing, pressing deep inside cores, mouths gasping, soft moans in the cool night air as their pleasure rose to ecstasy as they both held on tight letting out a final cry cumming for each other panting heavily, smiling, holding each other close afterwards basking in their new found love.

"I love you." Laris whispered softly kissing the wood elf's neck.

"I love you too Lari." Arianna breathed stroking the girls blond hair. "This isn't too soon is it?"

Laris raised her head watching the warrior. "No, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Arianna chuckled. "I thought I was the only one who felt that way, I fell for you as well my beautiful mage." The wood elf gazed into now blue eyes, she smiled and kissed her nose. "I take it your quite happy telling by your eye color? Hmmm I saw it as we were making love switching from green, blue, and violet.

"I told you about my mood changes and what happens remember."

"Ah yes, hmm green means your being a flirt and...aroused." Her hand stroking her still slightly damp walls. "Blue your happy, violet your in love, and grey your sad, am I right?"

Laris moaned a little at the contact of the elfs fingers between her legs. "You remembered."

"So I take it when I first saw those violet eyes flash my way you have always felt this way for me my love?" Kissing her cheek.

"You got it." Nuzzling her nose into her neck.

"What a little gift you have there. How about when your...angry?"

"Auburn almost a bright orange as if I'm posessed or something, I scare alot of people away with that look if they piss me off." She said shaking her head not liking that part of the mood.

The wood elf's eyes widened. "Wow, well I hope to never get you angry then."

"Never my love." She breathed as her eyes went to violet staring into her lovers.

"Arianna smiled holding the young mage tight in her arms. "Yes quite a gift little one."

"Well, some of us have the gift some of us don't, I was lucky I suppose, but I have to keep it a secret from some. I can control it, but around you it's no use I can't, you make me so...all over the place."

The elven warrior chuckled amusedly. "So I guess if I ever see your eyes turn green or violet at another I can kick your butt?"

"That will never happen Ari, you are the only one for me, I love you _only _you." Biting her ears.

"Mmm I love you too Laris." Kissing her deeply, running her slender fingers through her golden locks before taking her over again.

The two elfs had such a passionate love, they were together for at least over a year, they would visit each others homes from time to time. Enjoying each other, making love, travelling, it was perfect just like Silvara and Trystan, so wondeful as she thought back about it.

Meanwhile Leliana was walking along the forest thinking about Trystan and hers argument the other night, she felt a little bad, but she knew that Trystan still loves the huntress it made her furious, was she acting childish? The bard would be talking to the girl, when she didn't know. Trystan and her seemed so far apart their closeness was fading away and it hurt. The one who she _has_ become close to these three days however was the beautiful elven mage, like Silvara and Trystan they would laugh, talk till the wee morning hours while standing watch or in front of her tent.

Leliana would see those eyes change from time to time from green, blue, violet, flashing at her out of control at times she asked Laris about it, the mage didn't tell her really, just that she wanted to freak her out and that is why her eyes were changing color trying to lie about it as best she could. The bard laughed it off just thinking she was being funny like usual. Just like Arianna she could not control her moods around the human, she tried but she made her feel things, she just couldn't help it.

The bard really liked the elven mage...alot more than she wanted to admit. Laris was quite the looker and very considerate always picking up things that the bard would drop which she did purposely, the orlesian was quite the little sneak. The elf knew this she was no dummy watching the bard lean over so she could get quite the view at times…very nice. They would constantly flirt which made Morrigan roll her eyes in disgust mainly because her and the mage too have gotten close as well _very _close flirtations arising in all three women, interesting very interesting. .

The harpy let it roll, for now anyways. Morrigan and her competition games she loved it getting under the bard's skin such fun seeing the bard's face get red and then walk off cursing. Trystan lately has kept her distance from the bard not to even notice, she was angered by the orlesian's actions, throwing her looks every time she would go into her tent to take care of her _"Little elven love"_ The bard would gripe making the warrior roll her eyes and grunt. Laris tried to ask the warden one day about their arguments and was greeted with a _"She's a stubborn orlesian woman!" _and that was the end of it.

Leliana kept thinking about the blond mage and how close they have become, the way she would look at her made her shiver, the way she would brush against her skin made her breakout in goose bumps, she really liked the mage, but she still liked Trystan as well, but it seemed like the warden didn't even care anymore ever since Silvara came back. Does she still care about me? And what of Laris? How does she feel? I know I shouldn't be having feelings, but the bard couldn't help it Laris was wonderful, she was falling for her it seemed. Oh her mind could just burst open thinking about it all.

She suddenly stopped as she heard noises, she peered deeper her eyes widened as she found the stark naked elf washing herself off in the cool lake that night the moon shining down upon her beautiful body. The bard hid behind a tree and continued her gaze, her eyes flickered at the sight of this elven goddess, it actually made her wet watching how slowly her hands ran through her wet hair, water cascading down her body, perky breasts with hardened nipples standing at attention, taut stomach, and a firm looking ass to what the orlesian gathered. She shuddered digging her nails into the tree bark watching the elf slowly emerge from the water, she bit her lip and gasped at the sight seeing all of her now.

_Maker have mercy that body is built like a goddess. Help me maker…help me._

The keeper slowly got out of the lake drying herself then dressing, she sat upon the grass her head hung, she felt her tears falling as she remembers the day she lost her one true love…forever.

"Get out of my way! Coming through! Help! Someone help! Laris!"

Laris ran out of her tent and saw Kreg one of Arianna's friends carrying her body in his arms, looking scared, and wounded.

Her eyes widened as she saw Arianna's lifeless body. _No…no. _"Kreg! What the hell happened to you?"

"We were attacked help her Laris, please?"

She looked at her lover she has two arrows one lodged in her chest the other in the abdomen. "Bring her to my tent now!"

"We were attacked by some demonic creatures, red eyes, disgusting bodies growling, they ambushed us as we were coming by to visit you. So many, we were out numbered; me and the others barley made it out alive."

_Darkspawn _"Lay her down on the furs, I have to get these arrows out."

Laris broke the rods and had Kreg help her as she carefully got the shaft's out, Kreg stopped the bleeding as much as he could, she smelled the tips, shaking her head violently.

"Shit these are poisoned arrows, hand me some ointment." Laris frantically worked and worked her hands on her lover's limp body, she looked down and saw the poison was already claiming her veins. "Dammit." _Hold on my love, hold on. _Her hands glowing bright as she concentrated and concentrated.

Arianna groaned, slowly opening her eyes that looked so cold, her head turned to the side to look up at her lover kneeling beside her working her magic to get the poison out of her body. The wood elf grabbed her hand and slowly shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed sadly, coughing she tried her best to talk to Laris whose tears were dropping onto her face.

"My love don't, it's too late for me." Arianna said in a raspy voice.

Laris shook her head holding tight to the elven girl's hands running her fingers through brown hair. "No Ari it's never too late, I'll try again, please?"

Arianna slowly with the strength that was left in her reached up stroked the girls beautiful face looking into blood shot grey eyes. "Let…me…go…" She said softly feeling her life slowly slip away.

"No! I will not let you go my love…never…please don't…please don't leave me." Laris crying uncontrollably shaking she sat Arianna up cradling her in her arms, placing her head on the woman's chest listening to her breathing slow, her heartbeat was fading.

The tall elf stroked the golden locks the ones she loved to run her fingers through taking in the sweet smell one last time. "You have to Laris, there is no more help for me, I can feel the poison already claiming my life, let me go to my gods."

Laris lifted her head looking into her lovers violet eyes turning dark. "Ari, please?"

The warrior placed fingers on the quivering lips of her lover. "Shh, shh, kiss me…kiss me one last time."

The elven mage looked up at Kreg, he hung his head trying to hold back his tears. She nodded, before leaning over kissing her lover with such passion, sensuality, as she felt Arianna run her fingers through her hair, the girl drew back looking at the woman who was struggling in her arms now.

Arianna smiled cupping Laris's face. "I-I love….you…..L-Laris. Never forget me, Lar…"

The elven mage smiled shaking her head. "I will never forget you my love. I love you, I love you Ari please don't go…Ari? Arianna!" Laris screamed her eyes flashing out of control from orange to grey as her lover took her final breath looking at her as she passed in her arms. "No! Noooo!" She held her love as she rocked her gently crying cursing out loud, her head slowly rose as she looked down into the lifeless eyes putting her hand over closing them, then burying her head back down in her neck calling out her name softly.

Laris continued to sit in the grass holding onto the necklace that Arianna used to wear around her neck that now adorned hers, she stared up at the sky as a smile crept on her face, Arianna always told her to be strong no matter what difficulties happen in your life you must never waver, stand true, and keep your feet grounded. Laris narrowed her grey eyes, they slowly took thier regular brown color, wiggling her ears she knows she's not alone.

"You can come out now you know." She said looking behind her shoulder.

Leliana averted her eyes. _Maker! _"Oh, um…I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"I….just now I was taking a walk, if you want to be alone I'll…."

"Nonsense come sit with me." Laris motioned to a place beside her. _She is so gorgeous_.

Leliana smiled and walked over, seating herself bending her knees placing her hands underneath rocking a little looking up at the stars. "Such a beautiful night isn't it?"

Laris nodded in agreement. "Mmm, yes it is." _With beautiful company_ "I enjoy nights like this, calm quiet the sounds of the crickets, frogs it makes me smile."

The bard turned her head watching the elf grin away wiggling her ears with joy. "I know what you mean. It calms me too, I prefer nights like these as well." _Makers breath she's beautiful._

"Why?"

"I don't know it just takes away the hustle of the day, time to you and yourself curling up with a good book, or sometimes I like to play my lyre."

"You play a lyre?" Laris giggled.

The orlesian scowled quirking a brow. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing at all my dear, it's just more and more we have talked we are having more in common than I thought. For your information I play a wood flute from time to time."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm, maybe one night we could play together." _You can strum me anytime._

The bard laid on her back staring at the stars, hands behind her head. "I would like that." _Really like that._

Laris lay down with her also staring at the sky above, closing her eyes taking in the bard's sweet smell. "Can I be bold and say something without making myself seem I don't know…..forward?"

The redhead propped herself on her elbow looking down at the elven beauty looking up into her sea blue eyes. "Yes, what?"

"Erm…you smell really nice, what's the fragrance it smells familiar to me?" Laris asked her face became flushed her eys wanted to change. _Oh shit my eyes control it, control it._

The bard grinned, blushing at the compliment. _How sweet_ "Why thank you, it's called Andrastes Grace, a rare wildflower that I like. I put it's petals into my clothes and you will smell like it all day no matter hard you sweat or dirty you get. It's my favorite."

"Mmm well it smells wonderful." _I could make you sweat._

"So do you." She said placing her hand on the elf's thigh looking down at her slyly. _Very good in fact._

"I…uh…thanks." _Creators!_ _What is this human doing to me?_ Laris sat up and looked over at the bubbling redhead who was making her heart race, she looked away and sighed heavily.

"Are you ok Laris?"

"Uh…I don't….know. I…." She stuttered looking away trying to hide her now violet eyes. _Dammit I can't control myself around you. Creators!_

Leliana cupped her face bringing back to look at her. "What?" She breathed. _Oh I want to kiss you, am I falling for you Laris? Your eyes are...purple...how beautiful._

"What are you doing to me Leliana?" _I've fallen love with you..._

"What do you mean?"

Laris folded her legs and messed with her pants trying not to get nervous. "We have not known each other long at all Leliana, but yet I feel….."

"A connection?"

The elf raised her eyes to meet her gaze. "Uh…y-yes and well…."

"It's ok…I feel it too." Her face so close to the elfs now. _Laris?_

"Oh well…I….." _Creators just kiss me already Leliana!_

_"_Your eyes are so beautiful, are you sure there is something your not telling me about why they change, they sure do change alot around me, usually to violet or green, but mostly violet." She saw the mage look away again her bottom lip she bit hard. "Aha! There _is_ something your not telling me Laris." The redhead smirked folding her arms.

"I...uh...I'll tell you my secret at another time ok, now isn't the time."

"Why?"

Laris looked back over smiling wanting to change the subject, reaching up she ran her fingers through the bards scarlet hair taking in the feel in her fingers. "You are so beautiful Leliana, so...beautiful."

The orlesian sighed feeling fingertips on her scalp rake through her hair it felt nice. Her blue eyes looking into those still purple orbs twinkling. "So are you." _Maker!_

Leliana could not help herself she grabbed the elf's face and kissed her hungrily, the mage quickly melted into the sweet taste of the bards succulent lips, closing her eyes and sighing she moved her hands to the orlesian's waist pulling her nearer, placing her tongue inside the redhead's mouth exploring it slowly as she felt the other woman's tongue try to dominate, both holding each other tight as the kiss deepened even more, the bard furrowed her brows, breaking away quickly shaking her head.

Laris was panting from the deep kiss looking at the bard in wonder her eyes were almost glowing now. "What? What's wrong, don't stop." The elf tried to bring her lips back to the bards.

Leliana shook her head looking into violet eyes pleading. "I….I'm sorry I have to go Laris please forgive me."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, oh maker no it's just I…I need to go." _Oh that was remarkable her lips felt like silk, tasted like sugar._

Laris grabbed her back down holding her. "Leliana don't please? Tell me what's wrong?"

The bard sighed heavily. "I…."

Laris grabbed her this time kissing more forcefully, she felt for this bard pressed hard against her body, tongues at work again, the elf tried to go for the bard's buckles on her leathers, Leliana stopped her and broke away.

"No….I …can't Laris."

"What? Don't you…like me Leliana?" She asked stroking that beautiful orleasian face, looking deep into ocean blue eyes wondering if she was ok.

The redhead nodded, smiled stroking her face back. "Oh yes very much so, it's just...complictated, I just need to go." _I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so good, so right, why should I even care? Trystan has Silvara again, why should I care. Maker! _Leliana rose quickly, she got up and made her way back to camp leaving the mage wondering what was wrong.

**xxxxx**

Laris walked back into camp and saw the redhead wasn't around, what was going on for her to leave like that? Complictated? What was So complictated? She shrugged and made her way over to the fire where she saw the witch seated alone, it seems like everyone has turned in for the night with the exception of the huge rock thing and the dwarf standing guard on the embankment. Morrigan turned seeing the elven beauty walk towards her, a smile crept on her lips as she saw that long blond hair flow in the breeze still a little damp from her bath, dressed in a dark blue tunica, linen pants no shoes letting the grass caress her toes as she made her way to the raven haired woman who was scanning her features up and down with hungry eyes.

_My, my don't we look delicious this evening, mmm pretty little elven mistress. _Morrigan thought watching the elf stride up to her.

Laris plopped down groaning still thinking of that kiss, why the hell, what was wrong with the redhead anyways? Shaking her head thinking she didn't want to get hurt, maybe it was too fast? She didn't know, she felt something, she saw the witch in the corner of her eye the woman next to her that makes her body tremble, she liked Morrigan too, but she had _strong_ feelings for Leliana she has fallen in love with her, she didn't know what to do about this situation, two women, a complicated situation indeed. Morrigan would always insinuate some sort of sexual activity in her teasing and Laris always jabbed right back, the witch was just teasing she probably doesn't even like her that way.

Morrigan quirked an eyebrow, watching the mage scowling, mumbling in elvish. "Are you alright Laris?"

"Yeah."

The witch placed a hand on the elf's shoulders. "Hmm telling the truth, not one of your strong points is it?"

"What I am so telling the truth." She said squinting at the yellow eyed human trying to control her mood.

"Come with me to my area." Morrigan said standing extending her hand. _I can make you feel a whole lot better my dear._

Laris gladly took it and they walked over to the witch's campsite. The elf looked around and saw some furs lay out in front of the large fire she had made earlier nice and warm and inviting it was.

"Well now if it was a cold night you wouldn't have to worry about a thing would you? This fire feels nice." Laris said placing herself on the furs warming herself after her bath she still felt a little chilly and Morrigan noticed.

"Cold?"

The elf nodded slowly rubbing her hands together. "Yes, my hair is still a little wet." _And so am I. Blessed creators Leliana._

The witch rummaged through her things and took out a comb and brush, she walked up behind the elf seating herself behind her taking some of Laris's hair in her hands and began to comb through the silky golden strands. Morrigan breathed the scent through her nose smiling while working away.

"You have such beautiful hair Laris, it smells nice." _So do you intoxicating._ The witch thought breathing in the scent of the elf, it was turning her on quite frankly being this close to her all alone, made her shudder.

The elf shifted leaning her head back her breathing pattern changed suddenly. "So do you, although I have never seen it down, I bet it's gorgeous." _Oh no eyes don't change please._

Morrigan pulled the pin from her bun and let her hair flow freely past her shoulders before going back to the mages. Her hand began to glow red as she brushed and heated her hair getting it dry with a spell, she heard the elf groan it made her shiver.

"Wow, that feels good, are you drying my hair?"

"Yes." _There are other things I could do to you with these hands of mine elf._

"You sure know a lot of tricks witch. Impressive, _very_ impressive."

_The things I could show you. _"So mind telling me now what's wrong?"

The elf grumbled biting her lower lip. "I was just thinking a lot lately."

"About?"

Laris took a deep breath preparing herself for pain. "A lost love, _and Leliana _one that I lost a few months ago to darkspawn, her name was Arianna, she was a wood elf, the love of my life, my everything. She was coming to visit me her and a friend when they were ambushed, I tried to save her with my magic, the poisoned arrows already claimed her veins there was nothing I could do, she died.

The witch's eyes became saddened, she felt for this girl. "I am sorry Laris, truly sorry." _You poor thing._

"It's alright, I have made it through for her, she told me no matter what happens to us in our lives we must stay strong, and I have."

"You are a very strong person and it shows."

"Thanks, I guess, I still cry sometimes, the only thing I have is her necklace that I now wear, when I look at it makes me feel better and I stop. She will always be apart of me somehow." Laris said stroking the charm hanging from the silver chain.

"Have you ever been with anyone else after her?" Morrigan got closer her fingertips brushing lightly on the back of the elven mages neck as she continued to dry and comb.

"No."

"A beautiful girl such as yourself? If, you don't mind me saying so."

"Stop your making me blush."

_You're cute when you do._ "Mmm you know your skill on the field was powerful, much like my own." Morrigan said changing the subject she didn't want to upset the mage, or ruin this alone time together.

"Hmm, well it takes training right, you know that, a mages skills are powerful and requires lots of it." Laris closed her eyes as she felt the heat against her scalp, fingers raking through her hair._ Oh her minstrations are making me a little heated, oh Morrigan._

The witch chuckled. "You are right about that." She grinned placing her things down watching the elf. "Your hair is dry now." _I want you._

Laris turned around eyes wide seeing Morrigan, her hair was down which was very gorgeous indeed, yellow eyes flickering in the fire light before them, watching it dance off her face and dark hair, she could not stop staring her eyes could not help but flash green at the sight of her.

"Your hair is…uh…beautiful."

Morrigan reached up stroking the keepers face smiling seductively. "_You _are beautiful." _Those eyes why do they always turn green around me? Hmmm._

_Creators help._ "I uh….so are you Morrigan, very much so."

The witch got closer cupping the sides of the elf's face lips trembling, waiting she wanted to test the waters. "Thank you my dear, let me thank you for such a compliment." _Take me. Don't pull away…please Laris…don't._

Morrigan claimed the mages lips grabbing her tight crashing her into her body forcefully making the elf gasp, her tongue sought out the elf's frantically, both kissing, wanting, needing. The witch's hands slowly slinked up into the elf's tunic finding her breasts, Laris broke away and stopped her.

"I can't Morrigan."

"Why?"

_Because of Leliana this isn't right._ "I don't know, I have to go."

Morrigan brought her back down stroking her face. "Don't you know that I want you? I feel for you Laris, please don't go." She whispered seductively making the elf tense.

"I…"

The witch brought her lips back to hers kissing her greedily, she wanted this elf, her tongue plunged inside that warm mouth, making the mage loose her breath, their hands were everywhere. Morrigan pushed the elf down on the soft furs straddling her, taking her over with her mouth licking the hallow of her neck then down to her collarbone, back up nipping a pointed ear. Laris softly moaned tangling her fingers into dark hair, stroking her back.

The yellow eyed human wasted no time making way inside the elf's pants feeling the wetness already dripping on her fingertips. Laris moaned and gently rocked her hips up and into her hand in response. Morrigan stroked her slit feeling those hot folds calling her, wanting her to go inside her core, she teased the elven girl a little pacing a tipped finger inside the hole then drawing back circling her swollen clit, making the girl moan her name.

"Do you want me to stop?" The witch breathed.

"I-I don't know…I…we shouldn't be…ohhh Morrigan." She moaned her eyes were so bright now, so much from her arousal.

A slender finger penetrated deeper wiggling around not giving the elf much choice to answer. "Well?"

Laris's eyes rolled back then forward, her mind was dizzy. _This isn't right, no Leliana._ "I can't Morrigan, stop." She pushed up and made the witch get off her."

"What is wrong I thought you liked me." Stroking the elven keeper's face, her yellow eyes pleading with green trying gto make her to stay.

"I do, but this is I….I need to go I'm sorry forgive me please? It's...complictated."

Laris got up leaving the confused witch behind making her way back to her tent, she saw Leliana who looked like she was walking towards her, she darted inside never to be seen for the rest of the night. Laris laid her head on her pillow gripping her necklace, closing her eyes she thought of Morrigan and what almost happened. She had to stop it, she felt for Leliana, she liked Morrigan too, but she just kissed the bard, it wouldn't have been right.

Yes then there was the bard, the redheaded beautiful shemlen woman, she thought about that wonderful kiss then how she pulled away not giving a reason. What was wrong? She would find out someway, somehow. Laris knew there was a connection between them, she also knew she was in love with her, the elven mage deep, deep down wanted Leliana. This is so complicated the elf thought. _Love_ is complicated, she needed to talk with Trystan and her advice on what to do about all of this. Right now she just wanted to sleep, she closed her eyes and could not wait to escape reality from her complications.

**xxxxx**

Ba boom! Oh s! Well Laris has quite the predicament now don't she? All this love in the camp and no one knows who or what the hell they want! Told you I'm getting evil. Well once again will try to get another one up and running as soon as I can here, more stuff on the way, So Laris is going to tell Tris about her love for the bard? Oh that spells trouble beings that Lari has no idea that Leli and her are together...or are they? Hmmm. Anyways will get another one upas soon as I can.

To the reviewers: **XoOMGiTSpiNsox, Nightwish11606, Elmjuniper, DeliriumSkeins, ReadingWolf, IStoleYourJuice, grim reaper 15, MsSaurus, **Thanks for your support of my story glad your enjoying all the love, drama and angst, it too is my drug. The reviews are greatly appreciated; hope you like what's next. Tee hee. *Devil horns still out* Ha!


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Ok next chapter here, glad you're enjoying this wonderful pantheon of subliminal drama, angst and hot smoking romance, hee hee. Hope you like this one too. Oh so romantic again hope you guys aren't getting tired of this. My romantic side is bursting through my veins lately with this damn story do forgive me. Anyways do enjoy! And some of you are wrong about Leliana about some stuff, hmm she is in trouble just to let you know…hmph told you devil horns are sprouted man!

Please review and comment. Thanks!

_**Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out**_

**xxxxx**

Trystan was in her tent with Silvara, she was fast asleep, she totally forgot to wake the elven huntress to check her wounds and to give her dinner, it's just she looked so peaceful the warden didn't want to wake her, she stared at her the whole night until she fell into her rest sitting up head hanging bobbing back and fourth. The elf awoken slowly blinking a few times, she noticed it was still dark outside probably early morning. The girl blinked one last time, seeing Trystan fast asleep she tried not to giggle, how beautiful, peaceful she looked herself. Her blue eyes watching her love so intensely, lovingly in her slumber, smiling she reached out a hand to stroke her face, the warrior shifted smacking her lips a few times while wiping her mouth from the little bit of drool that was on it.

Silvara couldn't help it she giggled loudly then put a hand over her mouth to hold it in. Trystan woke slowly looking around, her head then fixed on the very awake girl sitting up staring at her smiling away.

_Again? Oh was I drooling?_ "Morning." She said groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Well it is not exactly morning, well it is but it's still dark outside."

The warden looked and saw the campfire still a little lit, she grumbled and looked down at a soup bowl that she was supposed to give the huntress until she fell asleep.

"Oh no Silvara did I fall asleep? I am so sorry this soup its cold and I didn't even check your wounds to medicate them, I'm a terrible nurse."

The elven huntress crawled over to the seated woman leaning up against her shoulder. "No, you are an excellent nurse Tris." Looking into her green eyes with so much love it made her heart skip.

"Well if you say so then, I guess." The warrior tried not to look into her hypnotic blue eyes shuddering feeling her this close was making her think back to the past. "I always liked when we would talk late at night with each other you know, I always enjoyed it."

Silvara felt a little bold, placing her head against the noble's arm sighing breathing in her sweet scent. "Me too, I miss those times Tris"

_So do I my love._ Trystan felt a shiver feeling her, she tensed as she felt the elf place her hand on her leg. "Yeah I do too Silvi."

The elf picked her head up to look up at the woman oh she wanted her. "I miss you, I miss….us." She breathed she took the wardens hand in her own intertwining their fingers together holding tight.

The warrior closed her eyes sighing, her tiny hand in hers felt like home again. "I know you do Silvi I know you do I…just…I…."

"What?" The huntress placed gentle fingers on the warriors chin brushing lightly making the girl look into her eyes that she has been averting this whole conversation getting closer now cupping her face. "What? Tell me."

Trystan sighed leaning into her soft hand oh yes she still loved her so very much. "I…Silvara…I…um…"

The elf had to let it be known about her feelings, no more playing around she wanted her back. "Trystan look, I can't stop thinking about you ok. I miss you so much my love, your hands, lips, body next to mine, you making love to me. I miss you." The huntress was stroking that beautiful face her gaze had such the look of love it made both of them tremble.

The warden's eyes glazed over, her green gaze piercing into ocean blue, she missed her too all those things she remembers, kissing, holding, and yes making passionate love to one another, oh how she missed it and remembered it all.

"Silvara….I…" She just could not get the words out. Why? Was she still thinking of the bard?

The elf's face was moving closer to her love's so close breath caressing the noble's lips that were quivering all she could do was concentrate on those lips calling to her. "I love you Tris, I love you so much." Silvara proclaimed before finally claiming the warden's lips.

The warm kiss was chaste at first, oh it has been so long, too long, Silvara felt so familiar, so good, it did not take her long to melt as she felt the young huntress's tongue enter her mouth. Trystan moaned into her as she felt the elf's hands grab both sides of her face, deeper, deeper, the kiss went tongues working slowly feeling the love they once had so long ago rise up again with such passion and desire that has been void for so long.

The warrior placed her hands gently on Silvara's hips bringing her closer feeling, caressing the silky smooth skin under her palms for all the girl was wearing was a tunic and her smallclothes, feeling those silky thighs, oh yes how familiar, how wonderful and real…so real. Trystan felt arms wrap around her neck now, still kissing passionately, heavily, how the elf has been waiting to feel her human lover once more, her lips, hands caressing her body, yes too long they were almost about to loose control until….

"Wait Silvi I can't." Trystan exclaimed breaking the kiss.

"What? Why?" She asked trying to get her lips back to hers.

"I don't know…I…."

Silvara grabbed the noble's tunic in both hands yanking her forward to her lips again kissing her hungrily, she has missed this so much, she pulled her with such force towards her making her tumble on top of her. Oh their body on body contact felt great just like old times. Trystan grabbed a leg and put it around her waist as her hand rubbed the smooth skin then digging her nails into flesh. Both hungry for the love they have been missing, yearning for. The noble placed thigh in between the elf's legs as it rubbed against her mound as was the elf to her human lover.

The elf moaned grabbing the warden's hair tangling her fingers into it as their kiss was deeper and more ardent each time, moaning more as they began to writhe and move their bodies into each other. Silvara's hands found their way underneath the cotton fabric, feeling Trystan's ribs, tickling her stomach with her fingertips as they slowly made their way up to her breasts. She felt the warm soft mounds at her disposal taking them, kneading them gently getting the warden aroused, she wanted her to see what she has been missing all this time to make her feel good again.

The warrior drew back fast gasping getting air looking down at the beautiful girl before diving back in to Silvara's lips, her tongue was being quite hectic inside the elf's mouth. Trystan's hands also found the girl's perky bosoms rubbing, caressing the silky smooth skin, to feel her body like this sent such a wave of heat across her body she felt so hot as their bodies continued to writhe around and rock against each other, friction causing the heat to rise.

The huntress went for the woman's pants undoing the drawstring to loosen her waist band so she would have better access to get inside her linen pants. The tiny hand slinked inside rubbing her gripping her feeling her getting wet for her.

The noble broke back moaning feeling that hand that would take her over making her so pent up and heated, she too slunk her hand down inside the girls underwear, she was so wet already, it has been too long feeling her like this, the slick folds twitching begging for her to do their worst. In the back of her mind she still was thinking, is this wrong? What about Leliana? What about her? What she said to her in their heated argument: "If you walk away from me Tris we are through." Did she mean it? Are they over? Oh her head was beginning to throb as was her clit.

Silvara moaned at the warriors touches on her body and softer parts bucking up into her hand wanting penetration.

"Tris, my love…take me…make love to me….I want you." She breathed as she stroked her face, eyes locking on one another so desire filled, so passionate.

This wasn't right, not for the bard, oh how she wanted to make love to Silvara, so much, to feel her body move with hers, to feel her skin, her fingers, everything, but yes about about that damn stubborn orlesian woman?

_Tris you jerk, you can't do this, no Leliana damn stop…stop._ Trystan then threw her head back groaning loudly as she felt the girl penetrate her suddenly, biting her lower lip closing her eyes at the wonderful sensation of her fingers inside working her, her hips automatically started rocking in rhythm to her pushes, caresses as she felt her thumb on her clit rolling around to stimulate her pleasure, her moans increasing with each press and stroke.

"Silvara."

The elf grabbed the warrior's hand wanting those slender digits to claim her core. The nobles head was dizzy, she looked down at the smiling girl licking her lips.

"Come on what are you waiting for? Don't you want me? I have longed to feel you again my love. Please?"

"Silvi…I can't do this I…oh Silvara…I can't."

She quickly dismounted the elf and back peddled against the tent wall shaking her head looking at the huntress on her elbows wondering what is going on.

"What are you…what's wrong my love?" She asked crawling up to her trying to get to her lips.

"Trystan grabbed her arms shaking her head sighing very heavily it wa time she knew about Leliana oh how she didn't want not hurt her, but she needed to give her the respect to tell her. "Silvara um…there is something you should know, something I should have told you a while ago."

"Ok…well…what do you need to tell me my love? What's wrong?" Silvara asked sweetly running her fingers through blondish orange locks, wondering what was on that mind of hers.

The warden could not look at her, it was going to sting something terrible, but she just could not look at her. "Silvi, when you were gone all those months away form me, I didn't know what happened to you, if you were alive, dead, what. Since you have been gone as you know I have recruited quite the companions to help me along with trying to stop this blight, and well…I…" Oh how she wanted to vomit.

"Yes I know, but what else love? I can see in your eyes hurt is within them, what do you need to say?"

She grumbled. "Well since you have been gone Silvi I have become close to someone here, in the camp, _really_ close." Her head turned to look at the girl now, she already could see the pain.

Silvara looked down averting green eyes that were starting to show tears. "When you mean close do you mean you have been intimate?"

"Yes. Silvara they have been so good to me, my heart was shattered after you left, I thought I would never get over your disappearance, they tried to mend my heart from where you broke it, and in time they did, slowly, but they did." Trystan held the girls hand that was shaking in hers.

"I….see, um….well….who is it? Let me guess, the raven haired shem?"

Trystan shook her head.

"You don't mean the odd templar?"

"No."

Silvara had an idea already she just didn't want it to be true. "It's Leliana isn't it?"

The warden wanted to grab and hold her tight, she knows she was hurting her, but she needed to know the truth, everything. "Yes." She answered softly as a tear slunk down her cheek.

The elf took her hand out of the nobles, she sat there for a minute trying to get everything into her brain, trying to get it to register what was just said, she didn't want to believe it. It was her fault no one else but hers, Trystan couldn't wait for her forever, if she would have only told her in the beginning things would be different.

The elf felt like throwing up. "I don't feel very good right now."

"Silvara I'm sorry, but in order to try and heal my heart I had to move on, I didn't know what was going on, I'm…..sorry please don't be angry."

The huntress shook her head and buried it in her hands. "I'm such a damn fool! My fault all my fault if only I would have...creators!" She crept back to her furs and sat there looking over at the warrior who was not meeting her gaze. "She is very beautiful Trystan, she is…lucky, I can see where you would…." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I would like to be alone Tris."

The warden wanted to hold her, touch her, to tell her it was ok. Were leliana and her still together, those words are buried in her mind. _If you walk away form me Tris we are through._ She didn't know, she needed to get away and think. "Look Silvara I don't even know if me and Leli are even…I need to also be alone and think, about everything."

The elf cried, and cried, how she hated herself. "Me too."

"Don't cry Silvi…please." The warrior reached out a hand to touch her now. "Please don't cry." _Oh my love I hate to see you cry I'm so sorry but I had to tell you Slivara, oh buggers._

"Just go Tris I need to be alone ok."

Trystan nodded getting to her feet looking at her sadly as she wept. "Very well." She turned and made her way out of the tent to be alone.

Both women's emotions on the rise, both not knowing what to do, Trystan still loved Silvara very much, and the elf we all know loved her back, they would have to see where this will all go, what to do. The warden didn't know about there and the bard, should she talk to her? Not right now she was too upset, telling Silvara broke her heart, she would do as she asks and leave the girl alone the noble didn't want to see her crying, she went outside as she too was sobbing over her elven love, how she could not get her out of her mind if she even tried, alone time is what they both needed for the rest of the evening.

**xxxxx**

The next morning was a cold one, the companions were going to be headed to Denerim tomorrow to see about Alistair's sister now that the elven huntress has recovered from her injuries they could make progress once more, getting the treaties they needed to help in the final fight against the Archdemon. Everyone was seated around the dim lit fire minus, Trystan, Leliana, Morrigan, and Silvara they were sleeping in. Sten was messing with the fire in the meantime trying to get it to burn brighter which was not working very well, Alistair brought more wood, he was wondering where the witch was, she always would make great fires, the only thing that he would ever give her compliment for.

The templar grunted kicking dirt into the weak flames. "Why must she _always_ sleep in? I just can't seem, to…."

Laris saw the templar having trouble, she smirked before standing, she shot a flame from her fingertips igniting the wood making it brighter even more than what the witch has ever done.

The templar's eyes widened at how big the flames were. "Wow, uh….thanks Laris, don't let Morrigan catch you doing that she may get jealous." Alistar chuckled.

She laughed nodding. "I will keep that in mind my dear." _Well I wouldn't mind her getting at me._

Laris was out in front of the campfire talking with Wynne about magic potions and spells laughing enjoying the old mages company, she suddenly stopped as she saw the orlesian coming out of her tent standing in front of it fiddling with her leathers, she was staring at the elf with those loving blue eyes that would make the elven mage shiver, her eyes then scanned the yellow eyed woman as she was walking over slowly from her campsite also giving her the looks, Laris kept watching them both holding back her emotions for the women, it was hard to control.

Wynne saw her now violet eyes as they shifted between both beautiful women, she was curious as to what all this meant, continuing her gaze she had to leave suddenly, she just could not let them see her like this or ask questions, last night she didn't necessarily want to forget, but at the same time she didn't want to talk about it either, at least not to them, not yet. The enchantress kept a watch on her smiling she had a pretty good idea as to what is going on, but she also knows Leliana's feelings for the warden or have they changed suddenly, then there was Morrigan she wasn't pleased if the feelings laid for her. Laris needed to be careful of the yellow eyed human Wynne thought to herself for she didn't trust her.

The elven mage was nervous watching them, both looking at her with those hypnotic eyes, Laris grumbled averting theirs.

_Wonderful double trouble_. She thought turning to old mage smiling. "Um if you will excuse me Wynne I need to go and see about something in my tent."

"Of course." The enchantress said watching her go.

Laris left making her way almost in practically in a sprint disappearing inside her tent.

Morrigan also watched her, she looked down sighing heavily, the raven haired temptress has developed quite the feelings for our young elven mage it seemed she thought that she could only feel this way for Trystan little did she know what an impact the elven girl has on her, quite the impact. She thought about how she almost made love to he,r how forward she was, maybe she came on too strong last night? She knows how she feels she thought the mage felt the same she didn't want to scare her away, but alas she could not control herself either when in her presence. Hmmm Morrigan would need to take her time not to make the elf uncomfortable be patient she thought just be patient.

Leliana was thinking about her too as she sat in front of her tent humming, her mind was on Laris a smile crept across her lips when she came across it, oh that kiss was like magic dancing on her lips buzzing into her brain, just absolutely wonderful. The bard didn't know what to do however Trystan was still in her mind, still she wondered why the hell should she care? Silvara is back and now they can live happily ever after in their own little puppy rainbow world she thought still angry about it, she just needed to clear her mind. She pulled out her lyre to play a tune before breakfast.

Laris meanwhile was seated on her furs, her mind was so fogged up her eyes flashing out of control between Morrigan and Leliana, she couldn't control her moods, her eyes even turned auburn getting mad thinking about it all, she groaned in frustration burying her face in her hands.

_Why did Leliana pull away? She said she likes me? Then Morrigan also told me she has feelings, so all those flirtations __**were **__real. She does like me afterall and I like her, those yellow eyes, that dark jet black hair, her amazing body, scent, beautiful face, oh Morrigan you are gorgeous. _She thought about the woman in a different light now, she was sweet to her and they have a connection as well, was it because they were both mages? No it went deeper than that, Morrigan was a joy to be around, her smart ass remarks, fiery temper, her smile, laugh, just everything about her.

Laris remembers one night when they were practicing spells out in the plains together swapping secrets, stories, it was nice to be around her like this. Laris's eyes turned violet all of sudden now thinking about the temptress this way. She could not deny it any longer she was in love with two women now, this isn't good, not good at all, she needed to talk to Trystan, about all of this. She looked out of her tent to make sure it was clear, everyone was by the fire eating breakfast so now is good time to go.

_Good I can make my move, I need to…have to._ Laris slowly crept out and went to her friend's tent.

Silvara was sleeping on one side of the tent while the warrior was on the other awake and looking at the beautiful girl sleeping, she couldn't place herself beside her, she didn't want to lose control, they almost made love last night. Although it _was_ nice kissing her, feeling her, loving her, but she couldn't do it, she thought how maddening it all was. Trystan then heard soft footfalls out side, Baron was panting happily a tiny whimper and sniff escaping him, she heard a voice call to her.

_Tris? Tris its Lari can I…talk to you it's really important._

The warden's head popped out to see a very nervous elf with grey eyes. "Hey you ok?"

"Um can we talk away from the others please I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure Lethallan, sure." Trystan looked back to a still asleep Silvara smiling covering her up more before she made her way outside.

They went into the forest and placed themselves on a log, the warrior looked over and noticed her fidgeting with her hands. Laris was really was nervous. What about?

Laris grumbled and threw a stone across the lake. "I need your advice Tris."

"Ok about?"

"Love."

The noble cocked an eyebrow curious more than ever now. "Love? What about love?"

The elven mage took a deep intake of breath letting it out in a ragged sigh before she spoke nervously and fast really fast. "Erm well I have a friend in my clan who has liked someone for quite sometime, and uh….the other person always flirts with them, gives them looks does things to make it seem like they feel the same way, and well uh….just when you think everything is fine and that person kisses you first and then pulls away saying they can't, and then you look at them curiously asking them why I thought you liked me, and they say they do, a lot, but they just can't, and they leave you wondering what you did wrong when they said you didn't, and you still wonder what the hell is wrong and they don't answer you, what do you think it means? Do you think they were just playing with your emotions after everything, the closeness, the flirting? Huh? What do you think?"

Trystan blinked several times she was still trying to take everything in, Laris talked so fast she barley caught most of the sentences. "Well can you slow down for me and explain that to me again."

The elf got up and growled. "Dammit I'll just cut to the chase alright. I like…Leliana and she….I think she likes me or at least that's what she said after she pulled away when she kissed me last night, I asked her if I did something wrong she said no, she just couldn't do it. Argh I just hate this, all this time was she playing me? I thought she really liked me, the things she would say…"

The warrior's head snapped up eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, you're in love with Leliana?" Trystan asked getting to her feet scowling.

Laris nodded her eyes turning violet. "Yes."

The warden saw her eyes and she shook her head. "You really do, oh Laris I don't believe this." She couldn't believe her ears. "So we are through then."

"What was that? You are through what do you mean by that?" The mage asked narrowing her eyes.

"So I guess she never told you?"

"Told me what?"

The noble furrowed her brows folding her arms she was mad. "About her and I?"

Laris's eyes widened she could just throw up her stomach was churning. "What? You and….Leliana?" She asked shakily.

The warden took the mage by the hand and sat her back down to explain everything to her, the more Tyrstan talked her eyes flashed out of control before landing on a bright auburn, she was not happy to say the least.

"So that's why she pulled away, but all the things she would say to me, the looks, the flirting, right behind your back." Her head cocked to the side her eyes became grey looking at the green eyed girl. "What about Silvara though Tris?"

"I uh…told her about Leliana and I too, I felt terrible, she cried and cried. I told her I don't even know about Leliana anymore, we haven't spoken to each other since our argument about her, so I really think we are done, I don't know." The warrior looked down crinkling her nose.

"Laris took the warriors hand. "Do you still love Silvara?"

Trystan nodded. "Of course I do Lari, I never stopped, I just need time to think, I told her that, to just get everything out of my system, all the tension everything is too much for me right now, when we kissed last night it was wonderful, _and almost made love maker! _it felt like old times, the love for her that I have grew like a fire in my belly, I love her so much still."

Laris smiled wide. _Oh they kissed? Tris what is going on take the step dammit! _"So what's the problem if you know how you feel about her, I don't understand."

"Argh! Neither do I."

"Is it because of Leliana?"

Trystan got up and moved to a tree leaning against it. "I don't know!" She then turned to her friend eyes blazed with anger. "But I could care less now about how _she_ feels, what she did to you and I-I could just, oh that woman!"

Laris nodded and agreed she felt a little betrayed. "I know, I know. Well that answers my questions about a lot of things." Her voiced trailed off as she thought of the raven haired human. _At least Morrigan isn't playing games, she at least knows what she wants. Oh Leliana why didn't you just tell me rather than leading me on a crooked path to nowhere? Why? Why didn't you tell me about you and Tris? Why couldn't you have just been honest with me?_

"Look let's just go back now, I'm sorry Laris, I really am." She said patting the elf on the back looking into grey eyes.

The elven mage ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah….me too."

When they both came back in Morrigan saw the elf's eyes were auburn, she wondered what this whole eye color thing was, she saw her glare at the orlesian, what was going on?

Laris walked up to the redhead still in that auburn gaze, Leliana smiled down at her then she stopped seeing the look it actually scared her.

"L-Laris are you ok?"

"Can we talk?" Grabbing her arm.

"Of…course."

She pulled the woman away from the others yanking on her arm digging her fingers into her flesh.

"Ow Laris what is…."

She spun her around looking up into her blue gaze her eyes were so bright now glaring daggers. "Why didn't you tell me you were with…Tris?"

Leliana's eyes widened, she took a huge gulp. _Shit! How do she?_ _Trystan? _"What?"

"About you and Trystan? So that's the reason you pulled away last night, why couldn't you have just told me, and why if you were with Tris, why all the flirting with me, all the touching, caressing, the things you would say to me, what are you playing at?" Laris angrily pointed at the human gritting her teeth.

"Laris I can explain."

"Explain what Leliana? You played me, with my emotions, everything you said to me all the times we would stand watch together, the things you would whisper to me, telling me how beautiful I am, how you would touch me, look into my eyes why did you do those things if you were with my best friend? Behind her back of all things, why Leliana? I….loved you." Her eyes flashed grey then back to orange.

The bard felt like killing herself. "You….you loved me?"

"Yes I did." She turned her back from her eyes closing, sighing deeply." "So you want to know why my eyes always turned violet around you? It's because I was in love with you, my eyes change with my moods, one day I would be sad not knowing what to do about you and I, so they would turn grey, another I would be happy around you they would turn blue, the next I felt such love for you turn to violet, then how you would touch me, caress my face, ran your fingers through my hair, it aroused me or when we would flirt, that's where the green would come in, now you know my secret you wanted to know so badly so there you go."

Yes she could kill herself. "So what about now?" The orlesian asked looking into bright orange eyes.

"Right now I'm pissed hence the auburn, I am so mad at you right now!" Her hands were balled up into fists nails digging into her palms by her sides.

"Laris, I am sorry, so….sorry, Trystan I know she loves Silvara, I know she can never be with me or love me like her, so when we had our argument, we parted ways Lari, I know I can never get her love that's why I did those things, I wanted you." She reached up and cupped the side of the elven mages face, her touch felt so soft. "I loved you too Lari."

"You don't deserve Trystan's love…._or _mine." She snapped taking her hand off her face. "Just leave me alone."

"Please don't go." She pleaded grabbing her arm jerking her back so hard she pressed up against her body.

"Please don't Leli, please do…"

The bard kissed the elven mage softly, stroking her lips making them part for her tongue to enter her, hands cupped the sides of her face pulling her head forward letting her tongue go deeper, and deeper. Laris moaned into her, placing hands on her hips drawing her close against her lithe body, delving in the sweet taste of her mouth on hers.

Laris drew back breathless shaking her head looking down tears welling into her grey eyes. "No…Leliana…no."

"Why? You can't say you didn't feel anything just now." Stroking her face gently wanting to take her again.

"I…..did, but no, I can't, _we_ can't just leave me alone."

The bard tried to grab her back, Laris pushed her with both hands away from her turning back toward camp leaving the redhead standing alone tears streaming down her smooth cheeks.

Morrigan was conversing with Zevran she suddenly picked her head up from her plate as she saw the elf coming back in a huff wiping her eyes darting inside her tent, curious why she was so upset, then her head turned to see the bard just a few steps behind, scowling narrowing her eyes.

_What the hell did you do to her bard? You are getting quite good at upsetting people now aren't you? What did you say to Laris?_

Leliana came over grabbing a plate to place her food on top of, Morrigan was glaring away at her, and the orlesian sensed it not wanting to look down at her. The witch cleared her throat, moving closer to the pot of food blocking the bard's way.

The bard walked up to the pot scowling since the witch was not allowing her to get in. "Do you mind Morrigan? I would like to eat please."

The yellow eyed harpy shrugged her shoulders as she continued to eat savoring each bite looking up at the angry redhead. "And I should care why?"

"Move."

The apostate ignored her. "You know Oghren the way you cooked this venison very delectable, nice and juicy, de-licious." She took a bite off her fork teasing the orlesian looking up at her with a half lidded gaze enjoying each bite.

The dwarf smiled drinking his rum so early in the morning. "Oh, well thanks all you have to do is…."

The bard grunted "I. Said. Move." She shouted pushing her out the way making her drop her food on the ground.

The witch fell to the side, she quickly got up staring her down. "Bitch, you will pay for such a foolish move bard." She spat as her hands glowed with electricity.

"Bring it on Morrigan, come on, don't use magic, come now afraid of a little hand to hand combat?" She got her fists up, ready to strike.

The witch shook her head she has never fought like this before, she also got ready.

Zevran and Oghren were smiling waiting for the action to begin, watching, listening to the shouting match.

"Heh, heh, see all we need is mud and them naked, it would be wonderful." The dwarf said eating more food.

Zevran took a puff of his pipe grinning. "Ooh la la."

Trystan, heard the shouts from across the camp as she was sparring with Sten, she saw the two at it, she ran as she saw the bards hand come up and strike the mage across the face.

"Ah shit!" _Dammit you guys._

Laris also heard the screams her head popped out of tent to see what the commotion was all about, she saw the bard on top of Morrigan with her hands on her throat, rearing up and punching her in the mouth again.

_Morrigan!_ The elven mage got out and shocked the bard on her back making her get off the apostate. "Knock it off what the hell are you doing Leliana?" She asked getting the witch off the ground, holding her staring daggers at the redhead. "What has gotten into you?"

Trystan came over and was not happy. "What's the meaning of this?" She glared at the orlesian who was dusting herself off. "Yes, what has gotten into you? Why don't you just stop Leliana, why must you always make trouble with Morrigan?"

"Me? She is the one who started all of this, do not blame me, you weren't here to see." The bard scoffed wanting to pounce on the witch again.

Laris took a rag out of her robes pocket handing it to the raven haired human for her to wipe the blood off her now split lip, she looked up into her golden eyes staring at the orlesian, a look that could kill. "You ok Morrigan?"

The witch dabbed her mouth, nodding. "Yes I'll live." She looked down at the elf and patted her shoulder. "Thank you."

The warden walked over toward the witch to check on her as well. "What happened Morrigan?"

The witch looked down nervously. "Well….."

"Well what?" The warden folded her arms raising a eyebrow.

"Look I saw that Laris was upset about something when I saw her coming back from the forest, I saw the bard coming shortly behind her, I was wondering what she said to her to make her upset so I….blocked her way to get food."

Tyrystan looked over at Leliana scowling. "Look I don't know what you two were talking about nor do I want to know right now, look you two need to calm the hell down got it! I am so tired of you two bickering!" The warden then walked off in a huff.

The witch went away as well Laris tried to pull her back to talk but was greeted with a glare, she would have to talk to her when she's calm now wasn't the time. The elf turned her head and shook it at the orlesian she said something in elvish before leaving to her tent. Leliana grumbled and sat back down amongst the others to eat.

**xxxxx**

Later that evening things settled down in the night, Zevran and Wynne came back from their watch and settled in for the night. Baron was out font of Trystan's tent watching his surroundings, Morrigan was at her campsite with her nose buried in her grimoire, she was still very annoyed by the days events, she closed her book and looked onto the fire. Laris for some peculiar reason was on her mind, she saw how she helped her with the stupid chantry wench today, she never would have thought that the elf would care for her like that. Well, they were friends afterall, but she saw something flash in her eyes today, something glimmer, the look, the grey eyes and amber. What was up with the eyes?

Her mind kept thinking, until she heard rustling from behind her. She got her magic ready in her hand ready to strike….

"Wait wait! It's me!"

"Blasted to damnation! Laris I could have electrocuted the….oh nevermind, what is it that you want?" Morrigan asked turning to face the flames again.

"I came to see how you were doing. I didn't mean….."

"Well I'm fine Laris."

The elf could see she was lying through her pearly white teeth, she was hurt and she could see it. "You are not good at telling the truth, that is not one of your strong points either my dear."

Morrigan smirked. "Oh quoting me are you?"

"Yes." She said walking over and sitting down next to the human mage.

The witch shuddered as she felt the girls arm brush against her, she was trying not to remember their little misadventure they almost had. "Im still upset yes, that damn bard, What did she do to you?"

"I really would rather not talk about it." The elf said looking down her eyes turning grey.

"Why? I saw you were upset, look I think we have became close enough, don't you? That you can tell me." Morrigan said placing a hand on the girls leg making her flinch at the contact. "I-I'm sorry I…"

"It's ok I….well last night and…."

"I know, I'm sorry about that Laris, I lost control, its just my feelings I…I…nevermind."

The elven mage looked over at the sad eyed woman. "What?" She breathed "Please tell me Morrigan, what are you feeling?"

The witch looked into the elfs chestnut gaze. "You already know how I feel Laris."

"No I don't I want you to tell me."

Morrigan scrunched her face, so much her lip split open a little. "Ow! Ugh that bard!" She placed fingers on her cut.

"Here allow me, hold still ok? She really got you good." Laris said as her hand came up placing her fingers at the wound. Closing her eyes she mumbled and the witch felt a buzz as the wound slowly healed under her touch.

The apostate looked at the girl in amazement she also reached her hand to the girls face and stroked it lightly, Laris re-opened her eyes and they slowly turned violet, she could not control herself, she got up quickly and turned her back.

"Laris?"

"I need to go…"

"Oh no you don't you are not leaving this time." She grabbed her and the elf closed her eyes so she could not see them.

The witch lifted Laris's head with her fingers. "Look at me."

"Please don't I can't, don't make me."

"Laris what has gotten into you? Please look at me."

The mage sighed heavily as she slowly reopened her eyes, they were such a bright violet, strong and prominent standing out shining into yellow. "What?"

"Your eyes are…purple, what do your eye colors even mean? They change a lot around me, tell me." The witch ran her fingers through golden lock as her eyes continued their gaze.

"I'm afraid to tell you Morrigan, please don't make me…."

"Please?"

She turned around and grumbled. "Alright I'll tell you. My eyes colors change with my moods, blue I'm happy, grey I am sad or hurt, auburn or bright orange I'm angry, and that's it."

"Like hell it is, your eyes turn green a lot around me, and now violet, tell me Laris…."

The elf shook balling up her fists, she was so nerovous. "Green im flirty and…aroused."

"Morrigan quirked a brow. _So I turn her on hmmm? But Violet they are so bright._ "I see…well what about now Laris?" She walked up to the mage and slunk her arms around her waist holding her close to her breathing into her pointed ear. "What is your mood now?"

Laris turned around looking up into those gold eyes with such a love for this witch. "Dammit I'm in love with you alright! I'm….in love with you." She looked down away from the human mage. "There I said it. Happy?"

Morrigan had a look of shock on her face, she knows that they have become close, flirted and all, but never did she know that the elf felt this way, what of Leliana? Well obviously that will be another discussion for later.

The witch's face came close to the elf's this time she knew how they felt no turning back. _Laris take me please? I want you so bad it hurts._ Morrigan grabbed the elf so close she could feel her body heat. The elven mage was trembling at the contact and that is when she lost all control…..

_Creators!_

Laris grabbed the side of Morrigan's face claiming her lips, grabbing her tight crashing her into her body forcefully making Morrigan gasp, her tongue sought out the elf's frantically, both kissing, wanting. Laris undid the witch's robes hastily, Morrigan fumbled with the elf's tunic breaking the kiss for a moment lifting it up over her head going back to her wet lips. The mage tangled her fingers into the raven hair that smelled like roses to her, gripping making the witch tilt her head back giving the elf good access as she kissed her throat making her moan.

Biting the tender flesh moving her mouth to her shoulder running her hands down taking Morrigan's top off all the way. Laris breathed heavily as she saw the witch's breasts in front of her, she leaned down taking a warm nipple in her mouth tracing around with her tongue, going back and fourth from licking to sucking hard, her hand massaging the other breast gently, squeezing. Laris went back to the woman's mouth pushing her down onto the furs unclasping her skirt flinging it away her hand making its way between the witch's legs rubbing the outside.

"Take them off." Morrigan breathed. "Hurry, I want you so bad."

Lairs sat up on top of the witch looking down at her pulling her boots from her feet before messing with the button on her black pants getting it undone, she moved her hands to her thighs tugging the material pulling down, down, down until they were off the witch's shapely legs. Laris pulled her pants and underclothes off where they went who cares she wanted the witch.

Pressing her body on top of the apostate they both moaned at the feeling of skin on skin, mound grinding with mound, breasts pressing into each other as they began to writhe moving with each other, Laris's thigh found that spot between Morrigan's leg feeling the wetness already dripping with excitement for her. She stroked her thigh against her mound feeling her clit letting the friction drive the witch mad, her moans she was giving let the mage know she was accomplishing her goal.

The raven haired woman lifted her thigh bucking her hips up slightly letting it graze, also feeling how wet this elf was, her eyes widened that she was able to do this to the blond elf. Her hands gripped her face kissing her deeply again caressing her breasts slowly, hands up and down bodies trembling with absolute pleasure, breaths heavy anticipating the next move, the move that Laris first made sliding a hand down light touches making the human's stomach tighten and twitch. Morrigan gasped breaking the kiss as she felt fingers press her wet folds, yellow eyes looking up into a glazed over turning green then violet lust filled wanting her badly wanting to enter the moist heat calling her name.

"What do you want?"

Morrigan moaned rolling her eyes back. "You."

"Me? What would you like me to do, I want to hear you say it, beg for me."

The witch grabbed clutching the elf's hand trying to get her to enter her. "Dammit, go inside me Laris….please? Make love to me."

"Very well, I love how you beg." She whispered kissing her neck, biting the skin lifting it up with her teeth."

The witch smiled feeling fingers penetrate, her mouth opened groaning loudly scratching nails down the keepers back clamping on tight bucking her hips into her hand in rhythm with the elf who was grinding against her, the wetness coating her thigh.

"I want you Morrigan." Laris whispered biting her ear, moving her mouth to her neck nipping gently.

The witch grabbed the sides of the elf's face with one hand digging her nails into her cheek looking into green eyes so hungry, waiting. "Beg."

Laris chuckled looking down stroking her pretty face. "Mmm please Morrigan? Please? I'm begging you take me now."

Morrigan shook at the way she begged for her, it turned her on so much she grabbed the elf and flipped her onto her back, straddling her opening her legs wide before penetrating her sex plunging three fingers inside. Laris moaned Morrigan's name bringing her leg up bending her knees rocking her hips up for deeper penetration which Morrigan gladly gave as she went in and out of the keeper forcefully, fast, making Laris buck wildly, her hand came up to the witch's mouth placing her fingers inside as Morrigan sucked, licked them slowly never taking her eyes off the elf below going out of control.

The yellow eyed woman sat up rocking more and more into the elven mage who was caressing her breasts in her hand, leaning up with her kissing her soft neck, biting a shoulder, nails digging into her back. Their bodies covered in sweat as they sat up riding each other with much haste. Laris reached a hand around grabbing Morrigan's ass drawing her closer, closer to make her ride harder into her hand.

The elf felt the witch start to contract around her fingers. "Cum for me." Laris smiled, whispering into the witch's ear biting her lobe, licking the shell.

Morrigan threw her head back whimpers escaping her, as she bucked uncontrollably desperate to let loose. Such wetness all over them from their sex, to their bodies, heat , such heat it was hotter than the fire burning in front of them. Ecstasy was moving with full force, pleasure, and desires high. Staring into each others eyes gritting teeth nipping lips, licking then plunging tongues down their throats, muffled moans, both wanted to scream.

Laris drew away tiling back holding on to a shoulder. "I'm close Morrigan, cum with me, cum with me." Her eyes locking with the witch again flashing a bright violet and green.

The witch smiled holding tighter. "I am, oh Laris yes…you feel amazing." Her forehead touching the elf's.

They brought their bodies back together clashing, as they moved wildly, melding together as one, they started to spasm, two loud moans of pleasure shouting their names for each other as they came, Laris dropped back on the furs dragging the witch on top of her out of breath, trying to control herself.

"Creators that was…wow." The elven mage exclaimed running fingers through dark hair.

Morrigan kissed the elf's body all over before lifting her head, golden eyes shimmering looking into violet. "Mmm, yes it 'twas. Fantastic."

The elf brought the woman's face to hers kissing her tenderly. "I wasn't expecting this just to let you know, I…was a little shocked to be honest."

"Why?" Morrigan asked curious.

"Well, I didn't know you felt this way that you…well I just thought the flirting was just flirting, I didn't think you were serious."

The witch laughed quite amused she kissed the elf smiling. "Now you know."

"Yes now I do" Her eyes returned to chestnut as she closed them starting to fall asleep.

Morrigan looked at the girl and grinned before laying her head upon the elf's chest listening to her heart beating. She was feeling something, something that she thought she would never ever feel again after Trystan,. The witch cursed herself for it, she despised that emotion that certain emotion that she always would say makes one dependant on another, that is fickle and is like a cancer. Morrigan was feeling it alright, for this elven woman, how she tried, and tried not to let it show, lest she could not help it, she has fallen in love.

**xxxxx**

Ha told you it would not be expected, ha oh Leliana you nut, Morrigan and Laris Meow! im sure some of you will be happy that went down, and then Tris and Silvi close but yet sooooo far. Well I will get another rolling soon kids hope you enjoyed this drama angst exstravaganza!

**To the faitful reviewers:** Elmjuniper, Asha'man X, DeliriumSkeins, Nightwish11606, XoOMGiTSpiNsox, ReadingWolf, Grim Reaper 15, thanks for following me, hope you liked it, leave your reviews and comments. Ha! Thanks guys and gals.


End file.
